


Drift

by theackles



Series: Quake [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mary Lives, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Protective Castiel, Scared Dean, Teen Dean, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finds out he's an omega, he runs away. Away from his father's shame and his mother's hidden disappointment. Away, and right into a place that could potentially be worse than the home he ran away from. Until Cas, a tattooed, pierced Alpha takes him under his wing.</p><p>Sequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3714823/chapters/8224321">Quake</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to work on something different as well and this is what I'm gonna do. :D

Dean wakes up in it. He thinks he’s sweating at first until he sits up and feels the undeniable _slick_ between his cheeks. His eyes widen in the darkness of his room and he gasps, springing up and tripping over different things in his bedroom floor until he got to the in-room bathroom. He ripped his underwear down and noticed the stain.

His heart hammered – “No, no, no, _no_ …” he whispered, gasping, eyes wide. He could see clearly through the pitch black of the bathroom to the mirror where he stared at himself in the eye. Slick. _Omega_.

He sniffs the air, but he can’t smell a difference. He knows when his dad wakes up, he’ll smell it. His mom will smell it. His damned younger _brother_ might even smell it. He collapses on the toilet seat, underwear still in a pile by the door, drenched in his own damn heat, shaking with nerves.

Dean’ll get disowned – he knew that much. Male omegas were a disappointment, disgusting, something no one would ever want unless they run a sick puppy mill. His dad won’t want him. His mom won’t be able to look him in the eye.

The night of his 16th birthday, and he’s dripping tears from his eyes and shivering with anxiety, with his warm slick, like warmed oil, trailing down his leg.

He wipes the sweat beading on his forehead and shakily stands. He stumbles through the darkness of his room and opens the drawer of his dresser for a new pair of underwear – not like it would matter. If the stories he heard from school were true, he’d be slick for days. Like a damn human girl on her period.

He crawled back into his damp bed and hugged against the too-warm blankets. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but it was some time after he watched the bright stars and moon fade into the new dawn of the orange hues the sun put out.

Dean wakes up to hushed whispering and clanking dishes from the kitchen.

He knows what it’s about. It’s a Thursday, his birthday officially. It’s early morning – his alarm clock says 7 AM. Sam is probably trying to ignore the hushed banter between his parents over a bowl of soggy cereal. Mary is probably scrubbing at dishes while John talks about how he can’t believe his son – his Dean, the captain of the Freshman football team, the popular kid who makes the girls swoon – an omega. A child-bearing male. A disgrace. Damned to hell, probably.

At some point he’s going to want kids – it just comes with the omega package. The thought scares him. Yeah, he’s always wanted kids. But not like this. He didn’t want to be the _mom_. It’s not natural.

He doesn’t even want to get out of bed, but he knows he has to face this at some point.

Dean pads towards the kitchen, trying to ignore the slick that seeped through his underwear again. He chose black ones this time, to hide the discoloration. He doesn’t even get to the archway of the kitchen before he hears them, loud and clear.

“What are we supposed to do, Mary?” His dad, John, seethes. Mary clanks a plate into the soapy water.

“I don’t know, John! I’m not a psychic! I can’t predict what happens.” She snaps, something she rarely does. Mary always keeps her calm, always hums and talks in a calming voice.

“He stinks!” John growls. Dean feels his stomach turn. “Suppressants are expensive. We can’t afford them, and it takes the quickest one a week to start working! He’s going to stink up the place in the mean time.”

“Then – what? Disown him? Toss him out?” Mary seethed. Dean felt his heart hammer in his throat. Is that what it’ll come to? “I’m not letting you throw my baby out. I don’t care what he presents as. In fact, you should have expected this from the get-go. He’s just like me, John. You can’t expect everything from the poor boy.”

“I can’t show my face now, thanks to your _baby_.” John hisses. “As the Alpha of this family, it’s my responsibility.”

Dean sucks in a deep breath and backs away, feeling like he was going to be sick. The January air was bitter, he knew, but he’d rather be long gone before John could throw him out. It would spare him the humiliation. Maybe he’d walk out with an ounce of his dignity.

So he leaves.

He grabs his green duffle he uses for football and empties it, stuffing it with some jeans, clean underwear, socks, and all the money in his wallet. He leaves his ID behind. He doesn’t want it. He pulls his thickest jeans on, then his heaviest boots.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spots his cologne. With a hesitant hand, he grabs it and drenches himself in it. It’s too strong but it makes him feel more human, even though he can’t smell his own stink. He shoves that in his bag, too, and walks as quietly as he can down the stairs and out of the front door.

His parents are too busy arguing over what to do with him to notice, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm liked dying from all the kudos and comments i received on the first chapter so i'm just gonna posted another and hope for the same thing because i'm a greedy little attention whore
> 
> i totally left this one hanging on purpose, enjoy!!

He didn’t know how long he was walking. His feet were sore, he ran out of money the day before, and his heat was still in tow. As he walked, he still felt the slight slick between his cheeks. It wasn’t as bad as the first two days, when he’d  soak the motel beds. Now it was just enough to be annoying. He also ran out of cologne at the last gas station – having drenched himself after his first (and only) shower and before entering any public place he ran across.

Dean wondered if his mom and dad were panicked, or relieved. He didn’t really want to know.

The sun was setting on the fourth day when he passed yet another city entrance sign. This one said “Stillwater: Where Oklahoma Began!”. Dean was surprised he’d made it so far. He just kept following the roads with cars.

It had been an uncomfortable 4 days. At some point his heat spiked – his slick got worse, he could barely breathe without wheezing, everytime he sat down his hole throbbed, looking for attention. He felt disgusting, pathetic, wanting that kind of mate. He always thought he’d be destined with a girl...but his body, wanted a boy.

The mere thought made him shiver.

At night, when he could still pay for the ratty motels, he got too hot. Sometimes he thought he wasn’t going to live through it, sweating and skin burning to the touch, breath wheezing with every inhale. Every muscle ached, and he would think “this is it, I’m going to die an (unmated) omega in a ratty motel room on the edge of nowhere.”

But every morning, he woke up, only slightly less sick. He’d wash the sweat off with a shower, and scrub at the oily lubricant until it was gone, but the feeling on the inside would never cease or disappear. It weighed heavily on his stomach.

He took a deep breath as he walked into Stillwater, knowing he would have to settle down here if only for a few weeks. Just enough to find some source of money so he could find somewhere else to lay down. Somewhere far, far away. Somewhere where no one would bother him – maybe an island all to himself.

Dean wandered aimlessly into the town, noting all the cars and people on the streets. He carried his duffle with his head hung low, heart hammering in his chest with all the people brushing past him. He prayed to the Lord that no one could smell him – the hotel bar soap surely wore off underneath the sweat despite the January chills.

As the sun set, everything got colder and he was shivering. He huffs and collapses against the nearest building wall, just slightly in an alleyway where he hopes no one can smell him or astray Alphas can sense him as he pants and wipes the cold sweat from his brow.

He lets his head fall against the brick and his eyes droop with tiredness.

 _Just 5 minutes...then I’ll leave…_ he thinks to himself, darkness beginning to come over him, until he heard the clanking of bins, 20 feet down.

His eyes snap open as he looks over, working down a gulp. His heart pounds like an 808 drum when two guys step out of the shadows and into the light of the streetlamps. They look sleazy and out to kill, licking their lips and grinning from ear to ear.

“Whatcha doin’ out here all alone,” one begins, and the other finishes with a hissed, “ _Omega_?”

Dean gulps. “I – I uhm, I–” He stutters as he stumbles to his feet, leaving his duffle in a heap on the concrete.

“Does your Alpha know you’re out here?” The first one tsks his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he circles Dean, bringing him out towards the middle of the alleyway. The second one comes up behind him.

Dean gasps when he feels the second’s hands grab roughly at his hips. “I smell someone’s heat,” he growls into Dean’s ear.

“N--No, No – please,” Dean shakes his head, shivering. “Don’t.”

They only snicker. Dean shuts his eyes and waits for something to happen. For a moment it’s only snickers and rough hands on his hips and waist until he suddenly hears a sharp – “HEY!”

He inhales sharply and his eyes snap open, relief flooding through him when he spots another body jogging out from the shadows, determination in their steps.

“Hey, get the hell away from him!” A deep voice, sounding like wheels on gravel, snapped as he came into view. The two men seemed to freeze, but before either could run away, the man was grabbing the first one by his shirt and yanking him forward. Dean watched in what felt like slow-motion as his savior head-butted the man and immediately gave him a bloody nose.

Before he could get his hands on the second, they were stumbling away, running and tripping with a terrified look in their eyes.

Dean shivers and holds himself tightly with his arms wrapped around himself as the man chuckles, watching them run away. He turns to Dean then, and Dean can see the light glint on the piercings in his mouth and through his eyebrow. Tattoos come out from under the rolled up sleeves of the black shirt he wore, and the black beanie sagged against his raven hair.

“You okay, kid?” He asked, eyes giving Dean a once-over.

Dean gulps. “Y-Yes,” he whispers. “Thank you.” He mouths, barely able to find his voice before darkness takes over him and he collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone liked it! the chapters to this is going to be really short and the updates are prob gonna be inconsistent because that's the kind of lifestyle i have but i like where this is going. 
> 
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment tellin me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH I'M GOING TO CRY AT ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMETNS AND I CNAT BREATHE
> 
> \o/
> 
> i'm beginning to update everyday i see so we're gonna see how that goes, like i said i am a very inconsistent person. ~~~~~~~
> 
> AND if yall wanna listen to the songs ive been jammin to while writing this, you can check it out here: http://8tracks.com/twoblackcadillacs/drift

Dean comes to with the feeling of two large, hot hands holding his face, slightly shaking him back into consciousness. He groans slightly and wriggles, noticing his back against the chilly, rough brick wall of the alley and the damp pavement underneath him.

He peels his eyes open and frowns up at the man who looked familiar – the man who ran off the two alphas who were about to…

Dean gasps.

“You okay, kid?” the man asks in the same gravelly voice. “You passed out.” Before Dean can answer, the man above him inhales deeply and his eyes visibly dim beneath the streetlamps. His mouth falls open. “You’re in heat – _omega_.” He breathes, almost growls. _Possessive_.

Dean tries to back away deeper into the brick wall as he practically shakes beneath the alpha’s hands still holding his face, though not tightly. “Pl– Please, don’t…”

The alpha suddenly stands with a chuckle. “I have more class than that, kid.” He offers a hand, which Dean shakily takes but keeps his distance, leaning back against the wall when dizziness blurs out his vision. “No wonder they were after you – no offense, kid, but you reek. I’m surprised I’m just now getting a whiff of you.”

Dean’s scared shivers answer for him. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Where you from, kid? You’re obviously not from around here. And when’s the last time you ate? You look sickly – you know what? Let’s talk over dinner.”

“I– I don’t have any money,” Dean whispers, face flushed with the remnants of his heat.

The guy chuckles, “On me. I’m Cas, by the way. I’m an Alpha, and I’ll help you out for now. You seem pretty out of it. What’s your name?”

Dean nods under Cas’s intense gaze. “Dean,” he whispers. As Cas leads him away from the brick wall and toward the sidewalks, he mumbles, “I ran away.”

Cas’ eyes slightly arch. “From your home?” He sniffs again, and eyes the soft skin at the curve of Dean’s neck and shoulder. No teeth marks. “You’re not mated. How old are you, Dean?” They don’t walk far, only a few buildings down when Cas pushes open a door with a bell. Inside is a diner, with warm hues and homey food wafting through the air. Dean’s stomach growls deeply.

“I– I’m sixteen.”

Cas hums as he slides into a booth. “Your first heat.” He acknowledges. “How did you survive it, without suppressants?”

Dean gulped down most of the water the waitress brought them before scurrying off again to maintain other customers. “How did you know? That I’m not on suppressants, I mean.”

Cas chuckles and runs a finger around the rim of his glass. Under the brighter lighting, Dean can make out his bright blue eyes and thick black lashes that line them. He’s got two silver balls pierced underneath his lip, and a bar through his left eyebrow. He’s got a fire-breathing dragon on his arm, contrasting outlines of flowers, and a quote Dean can’t read from the side. On the top of his hand, over a bulging vein in his hand and up his middle finger is a cross. On his other arm is some aztec designs that look unfinished.

“I can smell you. Did you ever go to any omega classes, before you presented?”

Dean shook his head shyly. “Everyone was so sure I’d be an alpha.”

“S’why you left, then,” Cas concludes, finally sipping his water. “Well, every omega has a different smell, but they’ve all got the same base. Suppressants turn them muskier, more like an alphas and dull out the heating scent that makes alphas want to mate.”

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t want to talk about this.” He whispers, his head bowing as the waitress comes over with a pad and pen.

“Y’all know what you want?” She asks with a soft southern drawl, blond hair curled and smile wide. Her nametag says Jo.

“I’ll take the regular, Jo, thanks.” Cas gives a sly smile, and Jo blushes and grins under his blue hues. “What would you like Dean? Pick anything, you look famished.”

“A salad,” he mumbles, clutching his empty glass cup in his lap to avoid Cas’ gaze.

Cas watches him with steady, prying eyes before shrugging up at Jo who jots it down. “It’ll be out in a sec, guys.”

“Thanks.” Cas flashes a beaming smile at her before turning back to Dean. “Where you from, kid?”

“Please stop calling me that.” Dean whispers, before shifting his nervous, scared green gaze up to Cas. Peering at him under thick lashes, he says quietly, “Lawrence.”

“Kansas?” Cas gapes, “How’d you get here? You drive?”

Dean shakes his head numbly, just now noticing the sore throb in his feet. “I walked.”

Cas almost chokes on the water. “You walked here? It’s a three hour fuckin’ drive, and you walked over 100 miles?” Dean shrugs and inhales deeply to hopefully get rid of some of the nerves tingling up his back, but all he smells is that rainy smell mixed with mint and lemon. It makes the drying slick between his cheeks come back with vengeance and it soaks through his jeans. He shivers with the remnants of his heat, still throbbing deep in his gut.

He knows Cas smells it, and he wants to run away again.

“You can stay with me, if you want,” Cas says quietly, leaning back in the booth. Dean’s breath hitches and he glances up nervously. “You shouldn’t be out roaming around in the middle of your first heat, Dean. Unmated, for Christ’s sake. You’ll run into the same damn situation you did back at the alley, except someone like me won’t be there to save you. You understand?”

Dean nods solemnly – he understands. An alpha will mate with him, will knot him, will probably give him unwanted pups. He’ll be stuck with an abusive alpha, at sixteen, a kid growing in his stomach.

“What happens if I stay with you?” He whispers. Cas only catches it by the movement of his mouth.

“I keep you safe, keep you fed, keep you from getting hurt by those alphas who can’t control themselves. It’s probably the best offer you got, kid.”

Dean shivers and nods almost nonexistent at Cas’ offer. “I just don’t want to be mated.”

Cas sends him a reassuring smile.

Jo comes back and puts a thick glass plate down in front of Cas, full of thick fries and a weeping cheeseburger on a fat sesame seed bun. In front of Dean is a salad, full of veggies and lettuce with a bit of ranch drizzled. Dean’s stomach groans again, but he’s eyeing Cas’ meal instead.

He didn’t realize just how damn hungry he was.

After Jo fills up their waters, she leaves. Dean picks at his salad, but his eyes keep catching the way the burger’s juices leak from Cas’ mouth when he chews and the aroma is enough to make Dean scowl down at his carrots as he chews reluctantly on a hard piece of lettuce.

Cas pauses for a moment and grabs Dean’s bowl suddenly. Dean’s eyes widen and he jumps, watching as Cas switches their plates. He picks a fork off of his napkin and starts at Dean’s salad. “Eat.”

“But, it’s you–”

“You’re hungry, Dean, just eat the sandwich. I like salads, too.”

Dean can’t say no twice, because his stomach is trying to rip itself from his body to get at the sandwich itself, so he picks it up and takes a mouthwatering bite of it. He groans as he chews. He’s never tasted something so good in his life. In front of him, Cas smiles around a mouthful of onions and cucumbers and lettuce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww yess i like the ending i know.
> 
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment sayin' whats up?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL OK??? (❀ฺ´∀`❀ฺ) ERVERY SINGLE ONE FOT YOU
> 
> ~~
> 
> sidenotteee: i got a LOTTTTTT of comments on how Cas is too good to be true, basically a prince charming. very important we all know that we don't know a whole lot about him yet, besides his name. bear in mind this is merely chapter 4, and i have a lot lotlotlotlotLOTTT planned for this.
> 
> HOPEFULLY THIS ONE WILL KNOCK YALLS SOCKS OFF
> 
> also, this chapter is going slightly fast, but after this chapter and prob the next one, everything is going to slow /////WAYY////// down.

Dean lets Cas take him back to where he’s staying. Cas walks him a few more blocks down to a middle-of-the-way hotel with 3 stars, and they ride the elevator up to the 3rd floor. Cas’ hotel room is decent – a few things astray, one queen bed with sheets messy and pillows crumpled.

The entire room smells like musky, rainy Cas with subtle hints of mint and lemon. Dean almost feels dizzy with it; it’s so overwhelming, but it’s not unwelcoming. Not by any means. Cas brushes past him and picks up a few things.

“You can have the bed – you must be tired. I’ll take the couch.” Dean spots the small loveseat by the window, which hardly substituted as a couch.

Dean gulps. “You can’t sleep on that, it’s too small. I’ll sleep there. I’m smaller than you are.”

Cas glances up from the loveseat where he throws a pillow down on it. “You’re sleeping on the bed.” There’s no room for question or argument. Dean clamps his mouth shut and shivers in his boots at the low tone of Cas’ voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the door to the bathroom. “Can I…?”

Cas sees him gesturing towards the door and nods. “Yes. Here, take some of my things. Your clothes are filthy.”

Dean’s cheeks heat in a blush – it’s true. Not only does he stink of heat and unmated omega, but now he simply stinks of sweat and dirt. His hands are shaking when he takes the wad of clothes Cas hands him.

Before Cas can turn back to making his small bed on the loveseat, Dean whispers, “Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren’t you being demanding and rude like those alphas in the alley?”

Cas’ lips quirk at the corners in a half-attempt to smile, but they fall before they reach the full thing. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” Cas turns like it’s the end of the question, but Dean frowns and persists.

“It’s not a stupid question. I’m serious.”

Cas raises a pierced brow, “Not all alphas are douchebags. Like I said, I try to be classier than that.”

Dean leaves it to that, because his feet begin to throb under him and he can’t stand it anymore. He shuts the bathroom door behind him and even goes as far as to turn the lock, placing the stack of clean clothes on the sink. He turns on the shower, as hot as he can stand it.

He huffs as he scrubs all the grime and dirt from his skin, from everywhere. He scrubs off the remaining slick between his cheeks, scrubs off the small trail it left at the base of his _omega_ dick – one that _doesn’t_ have a knot, one that _can’t_ inseminate, _can’t_ impregnate.

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until his chest heaves out an involuntary sob.

He doesn’t want to be a stupid omega. He doesn’t want kids to grow in his stomach. He hates the oily, warm slick that comes out of his ass like a damn waterfall. He hates the throbbing need deep in his gut from his heat. It’s dulled now, the want and need of sex, but it’s still there – just enough to make his toes tingle.

He doesn’t know when his heat will officially end. He just doesn’t.

John took all omega and beta classes away from him in school. Every school is required to supply them – most kids sign up for all three, just in case, but Dean only went to alpha classes. He learned how an alpha can resist, how an alpha knots, how an alpha’s body works. He learned about their heightened senses, how they can smell an unmated omega from practically a mile away, or a heat. Alphas have a sixth sense for unmated omegas, or omegas in heat. He learned what it should be like when an alpha mates, how they get possessive and protective of what’s theirs. Their need to knot and make pups grow, and at some point it gets overwhelming.

They even went over the brief subject of True Mates. It was rare, but it was a beautiful thing – or, that’s what everyone saw it as. True Mates could sense each other, could even tap into each other’s feelings. They were something on the border of magical.

Dean was _so_ ready to be an alpha. The slick between his cheeks on his birthday had been such a disappointment – to him and to everybody.

Now he has to learn how to be an omega when everyone thought he was destined to be an alpha, two completely opposite things. Perhaps his father would have been less disappointed if he’d been a beta instead, one destined to be a lone wolf. One that Alphas could touch but never mate, one that Omegas could need through a heat but never breed with.

It was the perfect in between – the only question that hung in his head was _why_? _Why me?_

After he scrubbed everything off of him, and the steamy bathroom smelled like cheap hotel bar soap, he switched the shower to a bath and sat down. He ran it until it lapped at his stomach. He sighed and leaned back, his mind drifting to the Alpha sitting in the other room.

Cas. His savior. Too nice for an Alpha, too gentle. In the alpha classes, Alphas could only _really_ be gentle with…

Dean gulped, and fumbled with the plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooo what???? just??? happened???? lol the next chapter is important. leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment sayin whats up? i love long comments giving me opinions, they make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are gonna hate me for this ending :D
> 
> thank you all so much for all the awesome comments!!!! all of them make my day JESSHHH and the kudos goddaammmnnnn  
> hope yall like this one!! :D

Dean took the bed willingly. It was suffocating – absolutely surrounded in Cas, minus the real thing. Cas was splayed over the loveseat, long legs hanging off one end with his head bent at an uncomfortable angle at the other. He snored at this angle, but Dean didn’t mind.

_It was rare._

Dean stared at Cas, heart hammering like an 808 drum in his ribcage. He couldn’t take a satisfying breath, not one that fully filled his lungs, anyway. His chest was constricted like an elephant’s sitting directly on him.

The sheets are scratchy and he _just can’t handle it._ He slips out of the stale hotel sheets, though softened by Cas’ rainy scent, and stumbles as quietly as he can over to his boots. With a deep breath, he pushes his sore feet into them and grabs his jacket from the desk. His duffle is just underneath the desk, tucked away. He grabs it. As he backs away to the door, he keeps an eye on Cas.

Cas stirs, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep and turning his body away from the door. Dean huffs out a sigh of relief and opens the door, wincing when it creaks, and slips out before the cool air can wake the Alpha up.

It’s colder than he anticipated, with his breath coming out in white huffs as he takes determined steps down the sidewalk. He passes a few different people, all a bit suspicious, but he tries not to look them in the eye.

He can just hole up somewhere until the sun comes up, and then he can be on his merry way. He thinks he has it all planned out – sit tight, wait for the sun, walk towards the nearest town to just get the hell out of this one.

He ran away to get away from his stupid _omega_ problems, not add more to them.

He got himself this far, he could get himself farther. And with his heat finally gone, he had a little bit of hope for himself yet.

>>

Dean’s teeth were chattering loudly by the time the morning sun started casting shadows on the buildings. The glare of it woke him up from whatever sleep he managed to catch, and his jaw was sore from so much teeth-chattering. He can’t feel his toes, and his nose is stiff.

With a grunt, he pushes himself off the ground and grabs his duffle, slinging it over his shoulder. He’s about halfway down the vacated street when he hears footsteps.

Immediately, his mind screams _Cas?_ but he quickly shakes his head and growls to himself.

 _No,_ he thinks. _You don’t belong here. You especially don’t belong with some Alpha that happens to be nice to you._ It was impossible. And even if it was, Dean would be damned to Hell before he let something like this happen to him.

He was supposed to be an _Alpha_. Not an _omega_. And most definitely not an omega with a _True Mate_. He wasn’t going down without a fight.

Besides he didn’t even know Cas. Cas could be some creep for all he knows, just luring Dean in until he finally takes the bait before striking and being the evil, abusive Alpha most alphas are. That had to be it – had to be.

Dean shakes his head and shivers. He doesn’t want to think about it. He wants to be somewhere warm with food for once in this week.

His mind tries to force the name out, but he pushes it back once more.

The footsteps get louder. Dean freezes and glances around, eyeing anything that moved. Everything is still, eerily.

He lets out a shaky, white puff of breath and turns back around.

_Shit!_

“Hello, there, _omega_.”

The same alpha, the one from yesterday, gripping his hips hard. Dean sucks in a hard breath. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening again. Not again._

“Pl– Please, leave me alone.” Dean pleads, stumbling back a few more steps until his back hit something hard….and hot. Dean inhales, and the musky scent of alpha fills his nose. Another. _Fuck_. It doesn’t smell rainy with lemon and mint. Not Cas. It smelled muskier, enough to make his lungs wheeze. He didn’t like it. “Don’t.” He whispers, eyes slipping shut.

“Oh,” one of the alphas tsked behind his ear. “Your alpha not here to save you this time?” He inhales a deep, deep breath behind Dean’s ear and lets out a shuddering breath. “You’re still not mated, huh?”

“Leave. Me. _Alone_ ,” Dean tried once more, voice steadier, but they only laughed at his attempt.

The alpha behind him shoved, and Dean stumbled and crashed on the cold concrete with a yelp. Suddenly, four Alphas were surrounding him in a circle.

One with blonde hair, blue eyes. One balding with a tongue that hisses. Two others out of his line of sight, but all of them smelling musky and suffocating, crowding in on him, revenge darkening each of their eyes.

And the only thing his mind could scream was _CasCasCasCas! **Alpha**!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna assume half of you have bricks ready to throw haha. tell me if you do or not in the comments and leave a kudos if you haven't already!!!
> 
> like i said, im an attention whore and it's all the comments and kudos that are making me update. normally i wouldn't update but once a week. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow I'M STILL SCREAMING GUYS i love all the kudos and comments!!!! i don't think i will ever get tired from seeing a new one, hear a new opinion, see another kudos!!!! :DD I encourage you all to keep doing so!
> 
> sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. this one actually hit 999 and i couldn't find another word sooooo yea.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!!!!! <3

Dean wakes up in a bed. Everything on him hurts, throbs, stings. He feels unbelievably broken. He inhales with a thick wheeze, and fear shakes him until he registers the smell.

_Rain. Lemon. Mint. **Cas.**_

His eyes flutter open, and less than a second later, Cas’ voice bounces off the walls of the hotel room Dean had run away from, he didn’t know how long ago.

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Cas seethes from somewhere across the room.

Dean blinks the blurriness away from his eyes and glances around, whimpering at the stinging pull at his ribs. “Cas?” He croaks, voice hoarse. He can’t see out of his left eye – it’s too blurry and it throbs.

He thinks back – Alphas, surrounding him, with their thick musky scent. He remembers calling for Cas, screaming it, and then he blacked out. Panic? He’s not sure.

“What makes you think it’s such a safe idea,” Cas starts with a snap, stomping over to glare down at Dean who’s settled in blankets and sheets and pillows that smell heavily of Cas. It calms him, just barely. He doesn’t want it to, but it does. Cas opens his mouth to finish but rubs his face with an inked hand, trying to shake off whatever it was he’s feeling.

“What happened?” Dean croaks again, breathing in a wheeze.

“You’re goddamned lucky I heard your distress call, because…” he inhales sharply, slipping his eyes shut and finally sitting down in one of the arm chairs by the window. “Fuck, I hate this place.”

“What happened,” Dean repeats, working down a painful swallow, “Cas?”

“That fuckin’ alpha from the alley brought his buddies. They were beating you to a pulp when I got there. I really don’t want to know what was going to happen if I got there any later than that.” Cas shakes his head, letting out a shuddering sigh.

“I don’t...I don’t understand. I tried to leave. Why did you bring me back?”

“Why did you try to leave?” Cas asks, eyes darkening visibly as he glances over to Dean. Dean gulps.

“I don’t belong here.” He whispers, shaking his head numbly. “I know….I know what’s happening, and I don’t want it. I don’t. I don’t.” He doesn’t know he’s crying until Cas is hushing him and standing, running over to him and petting his hair. His gut wants Cas. Wants Cas to hold him, and that alone infuriates him.

“No!” Dean barks, shoving Cas’ hand away with whatever strength he had left. “I don’t want this,” he croaks again, shoving all the blankets off of him.

“Dean, you’re hurt. You need to rest.” Cas tries, pushing Dean’s shoulders back gently, but Dean growls under his breath.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me,” He hisses through pain. The kind aching in his bones and the kind twisting in his gut. The _omega_ parts of him knows he’s being stupid. Is screaming _CasCasMateCas_ , but he shakes his head. _No_. He doesn’t want this.

Cas takes a step back as Dean pushes himself up and almost falls, stumbling into the bedside table where he barely holds himself up. Cas obeys his commands and stays still as stone, watching Dean with scared eyes.

“You don’t understand, Dean,” Cas shakes his head, eyes pleading when Dean looks up.

“I do!” Dean snaps. “True Mates, right?” He lets out a bitter laugh. “I was supposed to be an Alpha. I was supposed to take over our pack and protect our family. Do you know how much it broke me when…” His voice cracks. “I don’t want to be an omega, much less have a True Mate.”

“You can’t,” Cas sighs, “I know you didn’t want to be this, but it was always going to end up this way. No matter what you did, Dean, you were always going to be an omega. And you have to...you have to understand–”

“Understand this, Cas– I’m leaving. I don’t know where to, but I’m going somewhere far, far, far away. I don’t belong here. I don’t belong here, with you. I don’t have to be here. I don’t want to be. I don’t even know you! You’re just some...some Alpha that saved me. Thanks for that, twice, but I need to get out of here.”

Cas growls, possessive, territorial, incisors sharpening. “Damnit Dean!” He growls, grabbing Dean by aching shoulders and holding him up. “I can’t let you go. I’ll tell you, whatever you want to know. I don’t care. But you don’t know how long….how hopeless I was. Okay? It sounds stupid. I shouldn’t expect you to… but,” He shakes his head and lets go, backing away. “I’ll keep my distance. Just don’t go, okay? Let me give you a place to sleep, food to eat. We are True Mates, but I won’t act on it. Not until you want me to.”

Dean growls under his breath, back at Cas, teeth snarling. He doesn’t have incisors, but he wouldn’t let himself be scared of Cas.

His gut screamed _staystaystay!_ but his brain screamed _leave!_ He was stuck, between going out in the cold where those Alphas could come back for him, or staying here where his destined Alpha wants to help. It was a pointless decision. Stupidly easy.

“Fine,” he growled out, and the look of pure relief on Cas’ face almost made him want to weep. “Just...stay away. I want you to answer any question I have for you, you understand that?” He hisses.

“Yes.” Cas nods, and for a moment, it seems like the roles are reversed. Cas, a pure utter stranger, begging for Dean to stay. Dean sighs, slouching back down on the bed until he got the strength to heave himself back up and achingly get to the bathroom.

Cas steps back when Dean pushes by him, though not far enough away in case Dean fell. Dean shuts the bathroom door behind him, though doesn’t lock it, and takes another bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy so Cas got there in the knick of time, of course, and we learned that cas is indeed dean's true mate. dean is obviously very unhappy but he's willing to compromise!! stubborn stubborn ;)
> 
> a lot of you are saying dean's character isn't canon, like dean isn't mouthy and sassy. my goal is to make him much more shy around his heats and after he's over them, he's canon dean. as you can see, he's much more demanding of cas in this one than he was in chapter 2 and 3 where he whispers and is submissive.
> 
> anyway!!! i'd love to have more opinions on this one, so tell me below whatcha think? and leave a kudos if you haven't already!! 
> 
> sidenote:::: since i have to work tomorrow i may not be able to post, and if i do it'll be late, about 9:30 PM EST. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone i couldn't post yesterday!! i knew i probably wouldn't be able to, but we learn about cas in this chapter so i hope that makes up for it!!!!
> 
> THANK EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR ALL THE EVERYTHING AND STUFF :D you guys make me happy :))))))))))))))))))))

It takes a few days before Dean can really look into Cas’ eyes. Stormy blue, tainted, but patient. For Dean, he’s being patient, and really that’s all Dean can ask of him, for now. He still wakes up in the bed, sheets and blankets and pillows smothered by Cas’ rainy scent. Dean doesn’t want to like it, but he does.

When he wakes up, he inhales deeply, and comfort settles in his bones.

Sometimes he wakes early enough to still hear Cas’ light snores from sleeping crooked on the loveseat. This morning Cas is already awake, just stepping out of the shower. The heat that comes out with him floats around the room. Mutely, it smells of lavender hotel soap. Majorly, it smells heavily of Cas.

Yes, Dean really likes that.

“You’re awake,” Cas’ gravelly voice finishes waking Dean up from his sleep. Dean nods, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “Good, I was thinking about ordering some breakfast.” Dean watches as he grabs the pamphlet for room service and hands it to him. His scent only gets stronger, and the urge to have him closer gets tougher to fight, but Dean will fight it. Until he can’t.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking down at the menu. “Hey, Cas?” He questions after a moment, glancing up to see Cas in jeans, but his torso is bare. Dean’s breath hitches when he sees even more tattoos, trailing along Cas’ sides and on his pecs, meeting at his shoulders. Strange designs that Dean doesn’t know the name of. Inked in dark, thick black lines. And then, the light glints on something pierced through Cas’ nipple.

“Yeah?” Cas turns, glancing over at Dean. Dean coughs and looks him in the eye.

“Why are you here? In Stillwater?”

Cas frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You’re living in a hotel. Is this what you always do, or don’t you live somewhere else?” Dean questions, placing the menu down to listen intently on Cas’ answer.

Cas nods, twiddling his thumbs for a moment before answering. He promised. “I lead a pack in Oklahoma City. Sometimes I come here to get away from it all.”

“Get away from your pack?” Dean questions, voice accusing. “Alphas aren’t supposed to wanna leave their pack. They’re supposed to wanna be there and be in control all the time.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Cas snaps, eyes narrowing in a sharp glare. Dean purses his lips, a heated blush of embarrassment coating his freckled cheeks. Cas lets out a hard sigh. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just…” he shakes his head, unable to really make Dean understand. “Being there gets too stressful.”

“Why?” Dean asks, refusing to back down until he gets an answer he wants.

Cas turns away and slips a dark navy blue v-neck over his head. He runs his fingers through his damp black hair as he answers, “I don’t wish to talk about that currently.”

“You said you’d answer,” Dean glares.

“I will,” Cas snaps again, turning to glare at Dean once more. “Just not….not right now.” Cas visibly swallows and braces himself against the desk. “Please, just drop it. I’ll answer whatever else, just not that. Not right now.”

Dean takes in his tense posture, the way his back muscles tighten against the shirt. Dean nods to himself and whispers, “Okay, Cas.”

Cas visibly relaxes and nods. “Anything else? You ready to order?”

Dean picks up the menu again and just orders an omelette. Cas orders something fancier, Dean doesn’t know what it is. When it gets there 15 minutes later, they eat in silence. The omelette is delicious for hotel food, and Dean gets it down faster than Cas does.

While he’s licking his lips and sitting cross-legged on the bed, Cas on the loveseat, he asks again.

“When do you go back to Oklahoma City?”

Cas shrugs. “I should be getting back soon. I’ve been here weeks before I found you.” Dean estimates it – a month, almost. He tries not to question why he didn’t go back sooner. “When I leave….do you..do you wish to come with me?” Cas asks, glancing up at Dean nervously.

Dean nods before he can say no. “Where else would I go?”

Cas smiles as he bites on another piece of his breakfast. “Thank you, Dean.” He says after he swallows.

“No problem, Cas.” Dean smiles faintly back. “How long have you been the Alpha of your pack?”

“A few years. I’m 20,” Cas says, and Dean realizes then that he didn’t even know how old Cas was. “Since I was eighteen, I believe. When I turned sixteen, there was hardly any doubt that I would be an Alpha. There were a few skeptics that I’d be doomed an Omega in a family of strong Alphas, because I was a quiet child, very compliant. Submissive, even. My father comes from a long family of strong Alphas, and he had most boys and 2 girls. All of us boys presented Alphas. Even….” Cas trails off, voice going out. Dean waits patiently for him to continue. “Even one of my sisters presented as an Alpha. The other, a Beta.”

“Do you still talk to them? All your brothers and sisters?”

“Yes,” Cas nods, hesitantly at first. “Some of them. Some of them are in my pack, though some of them left the family to start their own. It’s a very complicated situation.”

“Did your sisters stay or go?”

Cas worked down another tense gulp, then. “My sisters are a complicated subject.” Cas’ eyes suddenly glance up, staring straight through Dean. Dean gasps at the vividly dark blue, and he shuts his mouth, knowing not to go any further on the subject right now.

“Sorry,” He choked out, Cas’ gaze almost taking his voice away from him.

When Cas looks back down at his finished meal, he can breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaayyy!! so we sort of know about cas now. within the next few chapters we're going to migrate to oklahoma city. :) and also, I'm glad everyone is liking the idea of Dean's personality going from snarky dean to a more submissive ((omega)) dean during his heats. I'm going to make his heats happen once every two months. I'm new to writing a/b/o (this is my first a/b/o fic if any of yall didn't know) so I don't know how long heats are supposed to happen. 2 months sounds good to me.
> 
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment telling me what you think!!
> 
> what do you guys think happened between cas' family? i wanna know what some of you guess!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I aimed for a bigger chapter here. I know it's not 3k words like most authors can do, but it's longer than the norm 800 words lol. Anyways!!! I won't be posting tomorrow again because of work so that's the main reason i aimed higher for this one. :)
> 
> thank you everyone so much for all your comments!!!!! i love you all so so muccchhhh and i love hearing all of yours opinions and comments on the plot and what you think :D
> 
> i'm sorry for the late update!! also, i'm sorry for any mistakes because i did not beta this chapter.

Cas decides to go to Oklahoma City the next evening. Dean’s okay with that – the hotel was beginning to get stuffy and boring, anyways. Everything smelled like Cas, and despite how amazing Cas smelled, Dean needed a breath of fresh air.

“I let Jo borrow my car while I was in town,” Cas mentions as they leave the hotel. “I like to walk everywhere.”

Dean hadn’t asked, but he enjoys any piece of information Cas was willing to give him. After their questionnaire the morning before, Cas is a big ball of rainy mystery to Dean now. Covered in ink and piercings, with stormy blue hues and lightly tanned skin, Cas was an enigma. One that Dean was interested in cracking.

Dean nods and keeps up with Cas’ steps. Cas is taller than him by a few inches, with longer legs. His strides beat Dean’s until they come along to a bus stop, where Cas sits down on the darkly colored bench.

“How long have you known Jo?” Dean asks, “Is she related to you?”

Cas chuckles, and slips something out of his jacket pocket. Dean eyes it for a moment before seeing that it’s a half-empty cigarette container. He watches with curious eyes as Cas wraps his lips around one of the columns and pulls it from the metal container with his mouth. He pulls out a lighter and lights it, huffing a few breaths before slipping everything back to their rightful places and taking the cigarette between two fingers.

“No,” Cas answers finally. “She’s not related to me. I’ve known her most of my life. She’s a Beta – a hard to get one, too.” He chuckles. “I knew her when she presented. Everyone thought she was going to be an Omega, but her mother and I knew better. She’s not submissive. She’s got attitude and a mouth that’ll get her into trouble. I was prepared to welcome her into the pack anyways, but after she turned 18 she came up here.” He explains briefly, pulling in a few more breaths of smoke.

“Are you, um, are you the oldest?” Dean asks quietly, looking up at Cas with delicate eyes. He knew Cas didn’t want to talk about his family, but the curiosity was clawing at him. So far, Cas knew basically every detail about Dean. Not the little things, like his favorite color and food, but about his family and where he came from. It was beginning to be unfair.

Cas puffs again, harder this time and flicks the cigarette to the sidewalk and smudges it out with the sole of his combat boot. “No, I’m not the oldest.” He says, his voice harder and rougher now. Dean nods, about to stop, when Cas speaks up again. “The youngest, actually.”

Dean’s mouth automatically opens – “That would mean all of your brothers and sisters would have to be–”

“I know, Dean. I told you, it’s a complicated situation.” He sighs, almost in exasperation. “Can we please drop this subject?”

Dean’s shoulders slouch over, and he nods. They sit in silence a few moments with nothing but a few stray cars passing them as they wait for the bus, until a group of guys stumble down the sidewalk.

Immediately, they eye up Dean. A few chuckle and some start to make their way over. They couldn’t be any older than Cas – maybe younger, even. They’re boyish and sloppy, with drooping pants and big shirts. Nothing like Cas at all.

As one nears, Cas suddenly wraps his arm around Dean’s waist and pulls him until he’s almost sitting in Cas’ lap. A deep, resonating growl escapes deep from Cas’ chest. Dean glances over at him with a gasp, just in time to see his stormy blue eyes melt into a crimson, glowing red. His teeth sharpen with his incisors and he growls again.

Dean glances quickly back up at the other Alphas who stumble, muttering profanities until they finally leave. Cas barely lets go of Dean, his chest still heaving, ready to fight. His grip is protective and possessive all at once, something Dean wasn’t used to but wasn’t uncomfortable with.

In fact, – Dean inwardly cringed – it feels nice to be pressed up against him. It calms something agitated within Dean’s gut, something he’s never going to admit out loud.

Hesitantly, Dean grabs Cas’ hand and leans into his side, trying to get Cas’ to loosen himself. He’s tense like a stone beside of him, still softly growling to himself with his glowing red eyes watching the alphas turn to dots in the distance.

After another moment, Cas relaxes and gently grips Dean’s hand back.

Dean knew Alphas got possessive and protective over their Omegas. The only thing that confused Dean was – he wasn’t Cas’. He wasn’t mated at all. He doesn’t know how it is for True Mates – if they have to be mated or not before an Alpha protects them like their own. He tries to keep an open mind as the bus pulls up and squeals, the door opening with a sigh.

Cas tugs him up with his hand still clasped. Cas pays the few dollars and leads Dean to the back of the bus, where Dean slides in first. Everything blurred by them as they picked up speed, with the occasional stops letting people on and off. It only takes four stops before they reach the block Jo’s apartment is on.

“C’mon, I’m ready to get out of this town.” Cas mutters, pulling Dean with him. Dean lets him, still a bit awestruck by Cas’ show to say anything.

Jo’s apartment is nice and clean. She lives on the first floor and opens up for them, even offering them inside. “Hey, Cas,” She grins slightly. “Finally headed back?” She nudges Cas’ shoulder as he passes, and then Jo directs her grin to Dean. “I see you’re still hanging around with this ol’ sap.” Jo laughs.

Dean smiles over to her – the girl is just half an inch taller than he is. “Yeah, I am.” Dean admits, and catches Cas’ eyes as he plucks his keys off of Jo’s coffee table. “He’s not too bad.”

Jo smiles between them, “Nah, not when you finally get to know him.”

“Nice seeing you, Jo,” Cas calls as he heads for the door, obviously eager to get out of the center of attention. “Come on Dean.”

“Dean,” Jo holds a hand out. “I’m Jo Harvelle.”

“Dean Winchester,” he shakes Jo’s hand with a smirk.

“Keep Cas under control, you hear? He’s a real mess-maker.”

Cas sighs impatiently by the door. Jo shrugs him off and suddenly wraps her arms around Dean’s shoulders. As Cas glares towards them, Jo whispers by Dean’s ear, just quiet enough to make him shiver.

“I can practically smell the longing on you guys. I may be a Beta, but my senses aren’t that dull. Take care of him, and maybe annoy him a little bit for me?” She pecks Dean’s cheek and pulls away. “Nice meeting you, Dean.”

Dean lets out a shuddering breath, “Nice meeting you too, Jo,”

Cas’ car is a Chevy Camaro 2011, inky black and well used on the inside. The leather is soft and it smells well, like Cas. Cas fit into the driver’s seat like a glove, except until he cursed under his breath and started messing with the height.

“Damned Jo,” he mutters, scooting the seat back to accommodate his long legs. He turns the ignition and revs it a moment before pulling out of the parking lot and into the streets. Dean quickly tightens his seatbelt when Cas practically floors it when they reach the Leaving Stillwater – Come Back and See Us! sign.

Dean barely registered his duffle thrown in the backseat, along with a bag that must be Cas’.

“When did you grab my duffle?” Dean asks curiously, glancing at Cas as he thumbs through radio stations.

“Had it the entire time, wasn’t planning on pit stopping back at the hotel.” He says as he turns on background music – something between indie and rock. Dean can’t say it’s his taste, but seeing Cas ease and tap his fingers to the rhythm makes him like it just a tad more.

“Were you born in Oklahoma City?” Dean asks, about 15 minutes down the road. Cas’ silence is too thick.

“No, I was born in Pontiac, Illinois. Long story.” He says, before Dean can ask why his pack left it’s territory and moved to another. Dean nods, and stares straight ahead. Nothing, really, except road and a few cars.

“Do you…” Cas begins, voice hesitant. “Do you plan on going back to your family?”

It’d been almost a month since Dean ran away. It’s February by now, though Dean’s not quite sure what day in February. So far, he’d seen no news reports of a missing person. Cas didn’t know he looked for himself on the news, unless he simply wasn’t hinting to it. Dean often turned it on and put it on mute or low while Cas showered. It was nothing – just weather reports and crime. No missing persons. No Dean.

He was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact his family wasn’t looking for him. Or, they just weren’t doing a very good job at it. Dean chose not to choose.

“I don’t know.” Dean answers strongly. “You should have heard my dad,” he lets out a bitter laugh. “I doubt I’d be allowed to cross back into their territory.”

“What about your mother?”

“She was...defending me, but my dad….when he wants something bad enough, he gets his way. And what he wanted was me out of there. I did him a favor. I wasn’t doing anyone else favors by staying there.”

Cas shakes his head. “That’s not true, I’m sure.’

“You don’t know.” Dean shakes his head, back at him. “You don’t know half of it.”

>>

Dean falls asleep at some point. When his eyes peel open, it’s to dim yellow light. The car is parked but the warmth of the heater is still sitting in the air, weighing down Dean’s bones. His neck is sore and crooked, and so is his back. As he reaches up to wipe his eyes, his door opens slowly, and Cas goes to reach for him.

“Oh,” Cas stops, “I was trying not to wake you.” He said, softly. Softer than Dean had ever heard his voice. It’s almost not gravelly. “Do you want to walk, or me carry you?”

Dean frowns. “I’ll walk.” He mutters, though he takes Cas’ hand when offered to pull himself up. He’s heavy and can barely hold himself steady for a moment, before he reached his arms above his head and felt the satisfying stretch of his tense muscles.

“The bedrooms are upstairs,” Cas tells him, grabbing both of their bags from the backseat and locking the doors. He shuffles to the door and unlocks it, kicking it open and stepping inside.

Dean notices the garage – a few benches with tools, a few unfinished projects. A motorcycle sits pristine and glistening beside of the Camaro. It smells purely of pine cones and evergreens and sawdust, maybe a hint of gasoline. Everything a garage should smell like.

Dean follows Cas closely through the dark house. The stairs are hard to trudge up half asleep, but Dean makes it. Cas pushes open a door on the right and lays Dean’s duffle inside.

“You can have this room,” Cas says quietly as Dean approaches. “I’ll grab you some pajamas while you settle, okay?”

Dean nods and steps inside, flicking the light on and squinting at it’s brightness. The wall is a soft green, with a pale gray accent wall. It’s not too big, not too small – just the right size to be cozy. There’s no pictures on the walls, but there’s a dark wooden bookshelf with a few worn books on it’s shelves. The bedsheets look tempting and warm, a soft cream color with forest green silk accents sewn in. It doesn’t seem very Cas to choose something stylish or modern, but Dean doesn’t question it.

Cas knocks before he enters, with a small pile of clothes. “Um, I brought a pair of pants and basketball shorts. There’s some of my smaller pairs of boxer briefs, in case you wanted to shower. And a t-shirt,”

Dean takes the stack of clothes with a sleepy smile. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas smiles warmly, something Dean isn’t used to seeing. “My room is just down the hall, if you need anything.”

Dean nods and watches as Cas backs away and closes the door behind him.

Dean does shower, and then slips into the pajama pants with a shirt. He turns off the lights and crawls into the bed, but it...it isn’t right. Nothing about it is right. In fact, it feels so incredibly wrong Dean’s tempted to sleep in the tub or floor.

Nothing is warm, nothing smells like Cas.

Suddenly he’s infuriated. It shouldn’t have to smell like Cas. He inwardly growls to himself, but the growl vibrates through his chest aloud. Stubbornly, he rolls over, and wraps his arms tightly around a throw pillow. He’ll go to sleep without the scent of rain and lemon and mint, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!! so we're in OK city now. Any comments on what Jo whispered in Dean's ear? Hmmmm. and that ending! ;) if you haven't, leave a kudos! Drop a comment telling me what you think about the chapter!! :)
> 
> also, if ya'll wanna follow me on tumblr @ [kissabledean](http://kissabledean.tumblr.com/), i'm going to be posting updates under the tag dcdrift. totally optional, but it'll be a lot better for me (and possibly for any of you!?) to be able to update to you guys without having to post a chapter (even though i aim for every day)
> 
> comment + kudos! :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't AS long as the last one but I tried. :///// It's sort of a filler chapter, except towards the end. I hateeeeeee writing filler chapters, but seriously I couldn't write in juicy details without making the story go too fast.
> 
> BUT we're getting there. surely. 
> 
> ANYWAY, thank you everyone for all the lovely comments!!!! each and every one of them make me smile all day long!!!!!! <3333333

Dean woke up in the middle of the night sweaty and uncomfortable. The first thing that popped into his head was _heatheatheat, nonono!_ but after he scrambled and checked himself, he collapsed with a groan on the stiff mattress around the hot blankets.

He knew where he could go to be comfortable. But he wasn’t going to go. Instead, he kicks the blankets off the end of the bed and bunches up the only tolerable pillow and buries his head in, clamping his eyes shut.

He doesn’t _need_ Cas. Even though his body is practically shaking for the Alpha, he wasn’t going to give in. He’s better than this, he knows. Better than an _omega_. Better than needing an alpha to fucking _sleep_.

With that stubborn thought etched in his mind, he somehow falls back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, it’s to the sweet scent of bacon and the soft chatter of voices downstairs. Without really thinking, he stands and rubs his eyes, padding out of the bedroom with an uncomfortable knot in his back. He makes it downstairs and stumbles to a stop by the kitchen archway when he sees Cas (beautifully) perched by the counter top beside the stove where bacon is sizzling away. Sitting at the dining table is a woman with a somewhat lower voice and kind eyes.

Cas nods to something she says lower than everything else and glances up. A small smile lights his face when his eyes catch Dean’s. “Good morning, Dean.”

The woman glances over and stops when she sees Dean disheveled and sleepy. He doesn’t even know what time it is, but it was late enough for Cas to be dressed and have guests over, but early enough to still be making breakfast.

The woman suddenly stands to her boots and walks over, grabbing Dean’s shoulders with a smile. “Dean,” she says with a soft southern drawl. “It’s nice to meet you. Cas has been talkin’ bout ya all morning.”

“Ellen,” Cas admonishes from the skillet, just before the sound of sizzling intensifies as he adds another piece.

“What?” Ellen asks with a smirk. “Can’t I be happy you finally brought someone home from those stupid trips you take?”

Cas ignores her, and Dean can see the annoyed look on his face as he forks another slice into the hot pan. Ellen sits back down then, so Dean takes the opportunity to walk hesitantly over to Cas and stand beside of him.

Without meaning to, their fingers brush, and it sparks something in Dean’s stomach that he’s simply incapable of ignoring, and his fingers lace with Cas’.

Cas gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and suddenly Dean feels whole without really realizing he was missing something to begin with. “Did you sleep okay?” Cas asks quietly, in his deep gravelly voice. In the low v-neck he wore, Dean could see a few tattoos trailing up his chest. In the back of his mind he wonders what it would feel like under his fingers.

“Okay,” Dean answered. He didn’t sleep very okay at all. “Was sort of uncomfortable.” He admits quietly, glancing over to Ellen who had started setting out plates.

Dean watches Cas as he skillfully cooks the breakfast, and when it’s all done Cas turns to Dean and gives him a soft, pink-lipped smile that almost reaches his stormy blue gaze. “If you need me, Dean, you can come get me.” He doesn’t have to promise, because Dean can hear it in his voice. Dean nods and smiles, taking the chance to squeeze Cas’ fingers he still had clasped between his own before dropping his hand.

Breakfast is almost awkward. Dean sits opposite of Cas, with Ellen sitting beside of Cas. Ellen asks prying questions, and Cas pretends to be annoyed. Dean can practically see through the guy, for a moment, when his eyes twinkle when he looks at Ellen or when Ellen says something snippy, but his mouth is set into a frown that ages him.

“Can’t help what you present as,” Ellen says with a reassuring smile. “Just gotta love yourself for it anyways. Everyone’s got a someone, out there, no matter what you are.” She gives a glance between Dean and Cas. Dean feels his cheeks heat and he scoops up the rest of his breakfast quickly.

“Thank you, Ellen.” Cas tells her, when she grabs everyone’s empty plates and places them in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ellen walks by and ruffles Cas’ still chaotic bed-hair. “I gotta get back to The Roadhouse. Come by and see me before you disappear again, okay? We miss our Alpha.”

Dean’s eyes flicker down to Cas, where he stiffens and the twinkle in his eyes dull and harden. “Will do, Ellen.” He says quietly, and doesn’t watch as she leaves. A hard, heavy silence settles over them and Dean’s not sure what to do.

His stomach screams to go to Cas, grab his hand or something, but his mind yells back to leave him alone.

Both sides win, when he reaches a bare foot up beneath the table and slides it down the length of Cas’ leg. Cas glances up and smiles, or tries to.

“Come on, we need to go out and get you some things.” He says as he stands. Dean frowns and follows.

“What things?”

Cas chuckles. “For starters, clothes that actually fit you. Mine are too big for you and you only brought what’s in your duffle.” Dean’s frown deepens. He’s right. Dean only owned a pair of jeans, some boots, a couple pairs of boxers, and some shirts. Just enough to get him through a few days. “What?” Cas asks after a second of Dean’s frowning.

“I hate shopping.” Dean mutters.

Cas rolls his eyes.

>>

They end up at a local department store. Dean literally plucks random things from the shelves that are his size and don’t look too bad. Basic black, white, and grey shirts. A couple more pairs of jeans. A package of boxer briefs. Some socks.

Thankfully, Cas doesn’t make him try anything on. For that, Dean relaxes just a little as they checkout.

Everyone knows Cas. Customers, cashiers, people on the street.

“You’re not Alpha of the _entire_ city, are you?” Dean’s eyes widen as they slip back into Cas’ neat Camaro.

Cas gives a tight grin as he revs the engine. “Of course not. Only a piece of it. There are districts, instinctual lines that Alphas and their packs can sense. Everyone in this area is part of my pack. There’s a line west, south, and east of here that I don’t cross. I just take over the northern part.”

“That’s a lot of people.” Dean says, as he looks at everyone on the sidewalks and coming in and out of shops and restaurants. “No wonder you like to get away.”

Cas sighs quietly, “Unfortunately, that’s not half of it.”

“When am I allowed to ask again?”

Cas fidgets in the drivers seat when they come to a red light. His lips tighten in a purse. “I don’t know.”

Dean nods and fiddles his thumbs. “Sorry.” They don’t say anything else until they pull up at a fancy restaurant, filled with people in dresses and suits.

“Come on, I want you to meet someone.” Cas says as he slips out of the car. Inside is just as fancy, with candle lit tables and soft, live violin and piano music. Waiters are in suits and ties and the entire place smells delicious. They’re bustling with customers, each with eyes for Cas when he enters.

Dean gulps when suddenly their eyes shift from Cas to _Dean_.

Cas growls possessively, deep in his chest, and grabs Dean’s hand. “Just ignore them.” He mutters down to Dean, walking straight into the crowd where everyone splits to let him through. Dean watches with wide eyes, staring back at some of the females that glare at him for taking _their_ Alpha.

Cas pushes into the kitchen and somehow, everything is calmer with the crew of men and a few women tossing around food with the waiters coming and going. Everything is pristine and white or chrome. All the chefs are in coats, and then there’s the main chef with the hat.

“Gabriel,” Cas calls. The main chef – Gabriel – turns, and when he takes in the sight of Cas, a smile erupts onto his face.

“Baby brother!” Gabriel grins, rushing forward to hug Cas. Gabriel’s eyes shift to Dean, when they widen. “Who’s this?” He sniffs the air seemingly absentmindedly, and his eyes snap back to Cas. Suddenly the smile is gone, and his mouth turns into a hard frown. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Cas growls low in his chest once more, and shifts so Dean is hidden slightly behind him. _Protective_. “I didn’t come here to listen to you lecture. I came here because I thought you could handle it.”

 _Handle it?_ Dean frowns. Was he something to _handle?_

Gabriel lowers his voice in attempt to keep it between him and his brother, and Dean tries his best not to listen. Even looks away. But there was no denying what he said.

“After what happened? _Last_ time? You’re going to do it _again_?”

Dean tries to stay relaxed in Cas’ hold, but he accidentally squeezes the Alpha’s hand.

“There won’t be an again.” Cas says finally, and there’s no room for discussion. Gabriel steps back and nods, though the look in his eyes says otherwise.

With a deep breath, suddenly none of it ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh, what's gabe talkin' about? tell me what you think in the comments :D and if you haven't left a kudos yet, do! :)
> 
> i'll be posting again tomorrow, and also:
> 
> y'all can listen to the awesome music [here](8tracks.com/twoblackcadillacs/drift)  
> and you guys can come talk to me on tumblr [here](kissabledean.tumblr.com/) and i'll also be posting updates about the story under the tag "dcdrift" it's on my nav page under FICS. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! sorry about the late post! i know i usually get it posted by 4-5PM EST but today i went to the optometrist and they dilated my eyes and i haven't been able to look at anything a foot away all day long. thankfully, it's okay enough to write now, so here goes! :D
> 
> for some reason my Docs isn't working so pls no judge for any typos and whatnot below. D: 
> 
> hope everyone enjoys!!!! see you below!

Dean couldn't sleep again that night. This time, he didn't bother with being stubborn. So worn out, physically and mentally from pondering  _"I thought you could handle it,"_ all day long, he didn't put up a fight.  Dressed in only basketball shorts and a loose fitting shirt, he wandered down the hallway to the door slightly ajar and smelled strongly of Cas. 

The door creaks when he pushes it open, and he cringes. Inside, Cas rustles slightly underneath the dark duvet with crumpled pillows beneath his head. Dean can see nothing of his face or body beside the light skin of his forehead practically glowing in the city lights and the ruffled, raven hair from his head. Dean pads in until he's standing beside the emptier side of the bed, and contemplates waking him.

Cas looks comfortable underneath all the blankets and sheets, with soft snores coming from somewhere beneath the layers. A single foot hangs off the end of the bed, toes occasionally curling in his sleep. Dean decides he can't bring himself to wake the Alpha, and peels back the heavy blanket gently before sliding in. It's so warm and welcoming and, all at once, his sleepiness hits him and his body suddenly feels heavy with it.

He curls to his side facing Cas and falls asleep before he can think about anything else.

>>

Dean wakes up in stages. First, he's awake enough to feel the arms closed tightly around his torso and the warm chest pressed to his back. He falls back into unconsciousness, and when he wakes again, he manages to peel his eyes open and glare at the bright sun sneaking in through the closed blinds. He's turned over, and tucked into Cas' chest. He goes to blink, and falls back asleep. When he wakes up finally, he's in the bed alone and the sweet smell of bacon hits him again.

When he sits up, he feels so damn rested. He yawns and stretches, reaching his arms above his head and feeling the satisfying pop of his back. He grins with contentment and leans back on his hands as he examines Cas' bedroom in the morning light.

There are a few loose shirts here and there, with a cluttered bookshelf with at least one hundred books. Most of the spines are worn and well-used, some are more untouched -- maybe read only one or twice. Cas' blankets are a dark, navy blue. His sheets are black, and his pillows are a mix. The bed frame is mahogany to match the closet doors. The carpet is gray, and the walls are a cream color. They're sparse, with only a dream catcher by the window. It's all so very Cas, Dean almost can't wrap his head around it.

He finally convinces himself to slip out from the warm blankets and pad downstairs into the kitchen. The tiles are cold against his feet, but the sight of Cas almost happily scrambling eggs and tossing around bacon makes up for it.

"You look happy," Dean grunts, vision still blurry and face still lightly swollen from such a good sleep. He rubs his eyes and sits down in the closest chair to Cas.

"Do I?" Cas asks, voice gravelly and convincingly monotone like normal. Dean catches the happy tone in it, however. Cas doesn't fool him, not anymore. Or he tries to think he doesn't.

"Yeah," Dean concludes, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmm," Cas hums, and that's the end of Cas' mood change.

Dean secretly hopes it's because of last night, but he doesn't let it show. Not an ounce.

>>

He can't stop  _thinking about it._ Handling it. Cas continues to be somewhat more happier throughout the day, doing simple things around his house like cleaning and making lunch and dinner with a slight glint in his eye. Dean doesn't  _want_ to ask, because he doesn't want to see that sparkle die. So, he stays quiet all day and just lets Cas do his thing. No one bothers them, no one knocks, no one spies through the windows. It's just him, and Cas.

It's stupidly serene. Dean smells like Cas -- just his clothes, really, but it calms the anxious nausea in his stomach that had been growing and growing and growing ever since he found out he and Cas were  _True Mates._ It doesn't calm it completely, but it's more comfortable. He can handle it. 

Everything continues to be serene until 7 PM, when there's a knock on the door. Before Cas can answer it, Gabriel is barging in with groceries and a dopey smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asks with a confused frown.

"Welcomin' my baby bro back home, what do you think?" Gabriel asks as he shoves past, straight into the kitchen where he begins unloading everything from the bags onto the counters. "I'm making a specialty. Something just for the kiddie over there," Gabe shoots a look over at Dean, who frowns deeply.  _Kiddie?_

Cas sighs, but doesn't say anything. He sits down beside of Dean and offers a smile. "Gabe owns the restaurant we went to yesterday. He's practically a world renowned chef." Cas informs him. Dean nods, watching as Gabriel expertly messes with things Dean can't recognize.

Dean remembers his mom's cooking, suddenly. It hits him with a wave of nostalgia and dull pain that brings hot, unwelcome tears. She used to pull him into the kitchen and make him help make pies or spaghetti dinner. He got so good at it, even made  _her_ a pie for her birthday. Made her dinner. She loved it all, and she loved that Dean used everything she ever taught him to bring it together.

Dean stands suddenly, almost making Cas jump. "I'll be right back," he mumbles, stalking off and going up the stairs to  _his_ room that doesn't smell like Cas and warmth and mint. He shuts the door and locks it, just in case, and finally collapses. "Fuck." Dean growls through his tears, leaning against the window that has a nice view of a tree and a quaint backyard. With a huff, Dean forces his window open and climbs out, feet barely making it to the branches.

It's a sturdy, old tree. He sits, on the thickest branch he can reach and lets the chilly February air course through him. He ignores the shivers and the tingle of his fingertips and toes beginning to go numb.

He couldn't make himself understand. He's an Omega. Maybe, deep in the back of his mind, maybe he's beginning to accept things like  _heat,_ and  _slick,_ and damned  _pups._ That he would be the one bearing it. That he  _needs_ an Alpha. Maybe not fully, not yet, but he's okay with the word  _Omega_ now. _  
_

When he finally crawls out of the cool and his tears are dry, he stops mid-step down the stairs to hear Gabriel and Cas talking in hushed voices.

"But I don't understand you," Gabe's voice says, quietly  as he whisks something. "How you could so easily give in to it after...you know,"

"You can say her name." Cas says quietly, sounding disconnected.

"After Rachel," Gabe finishes. "I know it was a few years ago, but is that really enough time to get over her death? Especially in those circumstances."

"You don't understand how much I grieve and regret every waking moment of what happened. I wake up in it, Gabriel. But I cannot take back what happened. No matter how hard I try, I can't rewind the clock and take it all back. I wish...I really wish I could. But, I think this is a way of starting new."

Gabriel sighs. "You want to start new? You trust yourself?"

"I'm trying to."

"What if trying isn't enough this time, Castiel?"

 _Castiel._ A full name, Dean notes.

"It  _will_ be." Cas says, voice hardening and sure. "Dean is my...my True Mate. I wouldn't....I wouldn't dare hurt a fly if he told me not to." Cas says quietly, almost whispering, so much Dean almost can't hear. Dean doesn't realize he sat down on the steps until he has to pull himself up.

"I really hope so, bro." Gabe almost whispers back. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Guessing time. What do yall think happened? I can't wait to read everyones guesses! I love hearing from everyone and knowing what ya'll think will happen. Seriously, some of you make me question my plot points and make me want to go back and fix them. You're all geniuses and i love you ok??
> 
> okay!!! so leave a kudos if you haven't and drop a comment telling me what you think!!!!
> 
> i post reminders (like when i will be posting, when i will not be, simple things like that) on my [tumblr](kissabledean.tumblr.com/tagged/dcdrift)
> 
> I WONT be posting Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday. I MAY be able to post Wednesday and/or Friday if I pre-write the chapters but i don't know yet. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Thank you everyone so much for all those hot ass comments ;) makin' me sweat ;DDDDDDDDDD
> 
> a lot of you wanted dean to make cas some pie SOOOO i'm totally planning on dean cookin'. 
> 
> OH, and i totally revamped my old twitter from 2012. I never tweeted anything so yeah. ya'll should follow me. i retweet jensen & misha's tweets and i'll post updates. [@kissabledean](http://twitter.com/kissabledean) come talk to me and be lame w/ me.
> 
> in the mean time::::: hope yall enjoy!

The water hit cold against Dean's skin. He's tense under the icy water falling from the shower head, beating against his back. He excused himself from dinner with Gabe and Cas. He had to. Every time Dean turned around while Gabe was around,  _something else_ came up. A new secret. Something else he didn't know about Cas. Rachael. Who the hell is Rachael? _  
_

_A mate,_ a voice echoes in the back of Dean's mind. But he had no proof of that. Rachael just could have just been a girlfriend, not a mate.  _Almost a mate._

Dean growls to himself and steps out of the cold shower. His finger tips and toes are wrinkled, but he doesn't care. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks out into  _his_ bedroom. He rifles through the drawers and pulls out some of the new clothes. A black v-neck, white basketball shorts. When he's dressed, he eyes the bed, and his stomach automatically turns with the thought of laying alone.

He doesn't bother. He goes straight to Cas' room. 

By now, Gabe is gone. Leftovers for Dean have been placed in the fridge, because he "hadn't been feeling well." When Dean knocks on Cas' door, it creaks open under the weight of his knuckles. Cas is laying back against the headboard, eyes on the TV, dressed in fuzzy pajamas and a shirt. Dean steps through and shuts the door behind him, laying himself beside of Cas without asking. He didn't have to.

Being so close to Cas is like a magnet. He can't just lay beside of Cas, because it feels like he's a cocked gun with someone twitching at his trigger. He lets the  _omega_ within him wrap an arm around Cas' torso and bury his head in Cas' chest. He inhales deeply, and almost shivers at how good he smells. It weighs heavy in his bones and he settles against the Alpha.

"You feel better?" Cas asks, his gravelly voice rumbling underneath Dean's ear.

"Yeah," Dean replies, and wriggles in closer when Cas drops an arm around Dean's shoulders to hold him closer. Dean feels giddy inside suddenly, like a teenage girl damned  _cuddling_ for the first time. "Cas," Dean sighs, and it takes almost everything in him to sit up from the position.

Cas is beautiful when Dean looks down at him. Olive skin glowing pale in the dim lights, blue eyes vivid and wide. Tattoos peeking out from the hem of the t-shirt and down his arms. Raven hair askew and chaotic on his head. Dean sighs again, quietly, and lowers his eyes to an interesting speck on Cas' pants.

"Who is..." he gulps, and has to shut his eyes. "Who is Rachael?"

Cas tenses beneath him. "Dean, please--"

"No, Cas!" Dean raises his voice, exasperated and tired. "No." He demands, sitting back to put some distance between them no matter how much he wanted to be  _closeclose._ "I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"You can't keep...!" Dean huffs. "You can't keep hiding this stuff from me! You...you want us to work out, want me to trust you, to be a True Mate with you. How the hell am I supposed to do that when you keep hiding all this shit from me, Cas?" Dean asks, glaring. Cas pulls his legs close to his chest and clenches his jaw. "You're not allowed to be mad at me." Dean crosses his arms over his chest and waits. Waits for  _something._

"I'll tell you...just please, not right now." Cas finally whispers, eyes glancing up to Dean. It knocks the wind out of him. Cas looks so worn and tired suddenly, slouched and loose with blue eyes sad and pleading. Dean's anger fades as quickly as it came and he nods, biting his lip as he crawls back up to tuck himself back up against Cas' side. Cas scoots down from the headboard and turns to face Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and tucking him into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Dean sighs against Cas' chest. "I just... it's infuriating. You knowing practically everything about me. My mom, my dad, my brother. Why I ran away. Almost everything, and you're this...you're confusing and mysterious and I feel like all I know is your name."

Cas sighs, and Dean can feel it in his hair. "You know that I'm the youngest. As you know, the Alpha next of kin is the one to take over the pack. My brothers... Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel, and...Raphael. Raphael was the oldest, and then it's Michael, then Lucifer. Gabriel, Uriel, then me. Michael did not want to be Alpha, if something happened to Raphael. Michael didn't want the responsibility. But, Lucifer. He did. He wanted to be in control of everyone and everything. We... we found Raphael in the shed."

Dean hugs Cas tighter, almost as tight as his arms can hold. Cas' voice wavers, "So, um, that meant Lucifer was going to be the one to take over. He's...he's an evil man, with twisted thoughts. From a family of pure Christianity, it's wrong. He was Father's favorite until he presented and turned wrong. All of my brothers were scared of Lucifer and his coming power of being the Alpha. Father was dying, faster and faster." Cas' voice almost chokes, his strong facade fading for a second.

"Cas," Dean says, quietly. "Don't. You don't have to."

"I was the one to take Lucifer down. I almost...I almost killed my own brother. It put him in the hospital. I was almost put down for it. All my other brothers stepped down and let me have the pack. I didn't....I didn't want it, but I wasn't going to let Lucifer ruin us all in Father's name."

"Okay." Dean murmurs, shaking hands nervously reaching up to cup Cas' face. "You're good, you know that?"

Cas laughs, wetly. "I'm afraid not."

"You are!" Dean barks quietly. "I can see it. That sounds stupid. But. You are. I hate this sappy stuff, I'm bad with words, but you're good."

Cas says nothing, but pecks Dean's forehead and tucks Dean under his head, massaging small circles into the small of Dean's back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this was a chapter full of fluffy and we learned about how cas is alpha!!! woo, we're getting there everyone!! :D rachael is a touchy touchy subject :/ but that's to be expected. we're gonna be getting domestic soon guys phew.
> 
> anyways!!! leave a kudos if you haven't already and tell me whassup in the comments :D i love you alll bunches


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! here's for everyone who wants some benny in their life! <3
> 
> sidenote: yall might hate me because i've been really inspired to write an incubus!cas fic. idk if i'm going to write it and post it or not but i'm very attached to the idea. just curious, if i DID post it, would any of you read it? i hate to post an idea i really like if it's going to sit there and rot lol
> 
> ANYWAYS BACK TO IMPORTANT THINGS
> 
> i didn't go back and beta it so there's PROBABLY some mistakes and i didn't put in italics like i usually do because it's 3:48 AM EST right now and yea so enter italics where yall want, be a god
> 
> enjoy you hot ass bitches!!!! <3333333

A few days later finds them at Singer and Lafitte Salvage. Cas’ car wouldn’t turn on, spluttered and died, so Dean accompanied Cas to the mechanics. Cas is so touchy about his car, Dean didn’t bother asking to check under the hood.

Before he presented, he helped his dad fix up an old 67 Chevrolet Impala. They practically built it from the ground up. Dean knew every in and out of most cars, and he was almost positive he could fix Cas’ car. The only thing holding him back was the aggravated fury in Cas’ eyes when he growled and tried starting it again. Not wanting to push his anger, Dean stayed silent, and they made it to Singer Salvage.

Inside the main garage was an older guy with a few customers. A younger man was tucked underneath an old truck, but the one who came to assist them recognized Cas immediately.

“Cas!” A scrawny guy with a small hick-accent came along, throwing his arms around Cas in a hug.

“Hello, Garth.” Cas rumbles, patting Garth’s back gingerly before backing away. “Bobby or Benny around?”

“Sure thing. Bobby’s with a customer, Benny’s working under the hood. Whatcha need fixin’?” Garth didn’t even glance just past Cas, where Dean was tucked slightly behind him protectively.

“My car won’t start. It’s back at my house. I need Benny to tow it and look at it.”

“Sure thing. I’ll let him know.” Garth slaps Cas’ back and wanders away to the guy under the truck.

Sighing, Cas turns. “That was Garth. He’s a Beta. Very touchy for one, if you ask me.” He grumbles, and Dean can’t help but laugh. A small smile curls on Cas’ face, just as the man beneath the car comes over.

“Cas, brother, nice seeing you home.” The guy – Benny, Dean presumes – says in a thick, southern drawl and pulls Cas into a manlier hug, slapping his back. Benny’s eyes glance behind him where he sees Dean, eyes wide and curious around all the cars. “Who’s this?”

“Dean,” Dean speaks, stepping out and holding a hand out. Benny gives a smile and shakes his hand with a firm grip.

“Nice meetin’ ya,” He nods, then turns back to Cas. “What’s wrong with your car, Alpha? You wreck it?” Benny laughs wholeheartedly. Cas rolls his eyes and mutters a “No.”

“It won’t start. I need you to tow it here and look at it.”

Benny nods, “Sure, brother. What else are friends for? I’ll grab the keys and bring ‘er here.” Benny smiles, and nods, before giving Dean one last glance and disappearing in the office.

“Benny is an Alpha, too.” Cas mentions, “A very good one.”

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks after a moment. Cas hums. “Can I help Benny look at your car?”

Cas glances at him sideways with a small frown. “You like cars?”

Dean smiles at the thought, old memories of his dad pointing at different things with oil-slick fingers as he showed Dean what they did and didn’t do, what they were for, what they were called. “Yeah.” He says quietly. “I love it. I helped my dad build an Impala from the ground up, almost.”

“Then yes,” Cas answers, “Of course you can.”

Benny comes back with Cas’ car, pristine and inky black, and props it up. Cas takes a seat to wait, while Dean wanders over to where Benny opens the hood and looks for a second.

“Hey, kid,” Benny smiles when Dean approaches. “You like cars?”

“Love ‘em,” Dean answers, and then reaches down to pull at the plug. “I already know what it is, but I didn’t tell Cas. It’s the spark plugs. Pretty sure he burned them out.”

Benny squints. “How old are you, kid?”

“Sixteen,” Dean answers, and he knows Benny can smell him. Benny knows he’s an Omega, but for the first time, it doesn’t make his stomach upset under Benny’s gaze. He lets Benny stare while he messes around in Cas’ car, checking the oil and things.

“Okay, brother, lets change a spark plug.” Benny finally says, a fond smile erupting on his face when Dean pulls back with oily fingers. Dean grins, cockily, when Benny disappears to grab a spark plug.

He lets Dean change it with skilled fingers. Dean feels himself relax, finally feeling at home. Surrounded by cars, doing something he knows, smelling faintly of Cas. He feels it settle in his stomach. Content. Happy, even with the dull ache of his problems – being abandoned, being an Omega, whatever – he feels the spark of happiness.

When he’s done, he turns to Benny and nods towards the drivers side. “Go turn her on.” He demands. Benny does as he’s told and slides into the car, turning the ignition. It rumbles for a moment, and then purs to life.

Benny throws his head back and laughs. “You son of a bitch!” He laughs, going around and slapping Dean’s shoulder.

Dean grins, ear-to-ear, “Told you.” He smirks, but breaks back into a grin when Cas walks over with a fond look on his face.

“What’s all the hype?  You fix it?”

“Your boy, here, did.” Benny says, slapping Dean’s shoulder again. “Shit, didn’t even have to look at her five seconds before he knew what was wrong.” Dean shrugs, nonchalant, but smirks anyways.

“What can I say? I know my way around a car,”

“You sure do,” Benny grins, holding his shoulder tight. “Hey, you wanna come down here and help me out sometime?”

“Definitely,” Dean nods, glancing from Cas to Benny and back. “That’d be cool, right?”

Cas nods, eyes sparkling at Dean’s happiness. “Whatever makes you happy, Dean.”

And yes, Dean feels very happy, with his fingers covered in dark car oil, Cas’ distinct smell of petrichor and lemon wafting towards him, with the clinking sounds of cars all around him. He feels at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awhh~ okay so benny is now introduced and he and dean are like besties already because of cars. :D doesn't that make you giddy inside?!?!?! it does me.
> 
> anywayyyssss, hmu on tumblr: [right hurr](http://kissabledean.tumblr.com/) and leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment telling me hi and if you ate pizza today and what your fave milkshake is and also what you thought of this chapter
> 
> and also if you're reading this: i luh you


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooowowwo techinically two chapters in one day what???? nu huh!!??
> 
> wow i'm kidding not really tho. :D
> 
> and also ty all for all the positive comments on the incubus thing :D very excited, yes i am
> 
> OKAY SO PLOT TWIST I WROTE THE BEGINNING OF THIS ONE SORT OF FROM CAS' PERSPECTIVE YOU'RE ALL WELCOME

Cas woke to gasping. Writhing, groaning, whimpers. Arms and hands pushing him away, damp sheets, pleads in a soft, scared voice. 

" _No, no, no!_ " Dean gasps within Cas' arms, face contorted and tense; eyebrows pulled together and soft, delicate mouth pulled into a tight sneer that bared his teeth. His whimpers quickly turn to growls, and Cas watches him. He growls and grips Cas' shirt tightly, and he almost rips the fabric. He hits at Cas' chest -- a single hit, one that would never do any damage, before he melts back into fear and whimpers.

The only thing that rips him from his thoughts is Dean's raw,  _"Cas.._ "

"Dean," Cas says quietly, running his fingers through Dean's bed hair. It's damp with sweat. Dean pushes his hands away and turns over, whining. Cas sits up to hover, running a gentle hand down his arm. "Dean. Wake up."

Dean mumbles incoherently and wakes suddenly. He looks over his shoulder, eyes wild and alert. As soon as they connect with Cas', the dam breaks. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Dean rolls back over into Cas' chest, where Cas cradles him in the aftermath of his nightmare. "I didn't...I didn't mean to,"

"Shh." Cas combs through his hair and pecks his forehead, the only way he really knows how to comfort. He was never good with the wounded. "What was it about?"

Dean sniffed. "Um, I don't know. All those guys in the alleys." He explained simply. "I don't know."

Cas pulls Dean back only slightly, to look him in the eye. Dean's tears have outlined the soft greens in red, and his cheeks are damp. Cas does his best to wipe them away. "They aren't going to get you. Not while I'm around, okay?" Cas promises, voice full of sincerity. Dean nods under his gaze with a soft, "Okay."

>>

Dean wakes up a second time still wrapped in Cas' arms.

 _Fuck,_ he's so embarrassed. He's been having nightmares for the past few nights. None of which that woke Cas up. None of which even made  _sense._ He hadn't even seen the guys from the alley since they were back in Stillwater, which was about a week ago. It didn't bother him anymore. Sometimes he just saw their faces. Sometimes he felt there hands. But  _always_ he's yelling for Cas by the end.

But, he's glad Cas comforted him. Didn't question him past what happened. Didn't judge him. He sighs into Cas' chest and pulls closer for a moment before deciding he needs a shower.

Extracting himself from Cas' protective Alpha grasp proved harder than he anticipated, with Cas' arms circling tighter the further he pulled away. Finally he slipped out, and Cas grumbled behind him and tossed and turned in the blankets before settling on his stomach.

With a gentle smile, Dean wandered to his room to grab his clothes and shower.

He scrubbed at the sweat caked on his skin and hair, using the floral scented soap on the shelves of the shower. He sniffed at it and grimaced. It smelled girly and delicate, but he used it anyways. He liked the soft cologne that Cas used. He stood under the beating shower for a moment, just letting the water slide down his body, until it finally began to run cold.

After stepping out and getting dressed, he checked the clock. 8:57 AM. He wanders back into Cas' room for a moment and leans against the doorjamb, eyeing the Alpha that snores softly while he sleeps and curls his toes as he hums appreciatively. His hair is sticking up in every direction possible, and his face is just barely red and swollen from being pressed into a pillow all night.

Cas is beautiful, and there was no way Dean could see past that now. He wonders briefly what his life would be like if he  _had_ presented as an Alpha.

He wouldn't be here. He wouldn't smell like floral, girly soap. He wouldn't be staring at the beauty laying in bed, the one that saved him twice. He would be at home, in Kansas, with a mother to offer pie after dinner, a father to help with cars, and a kid brother to annoy while he studies for tests. He'd still be one of the popular kids at his high school, with Lisa Braeden attached to his arm.

He'd probably end up marrying the girl, in the grand scheme of things. She'd have his pups -- some with black hair and green eyes, some with blond hair and brown eyes. All Dean's, all Lisa's.

For some reason, reality seemed to be favored. He turned away from the doorjamb and into the kitchen, where he looked at everything Cas had in the cupboards. He remember Gabriel bringing up some things, but he's not sure what.

After a minute, he gets everything for waffles and sausage and starts whisking.

Dean was never really a  _cook._ He helped his mom fry eggs in the morning, and whisked batters for her when she was multi-cooking. After so long of helping, he just sort of  _knows_ what goes in where, the measurements, and what tastes good with what. His mother's homemade waffle recipe was hardwired into his brain, and he had the batter done and whisked in five minutes.

Cas extraordinarily had a waffle iron shoved under the cabinets. The batter flowed nicely in the squares, and Dean pressed down. As it cooked, he fried the sausage. The kitchen smelled like heaven with the crisp pops of meat hanging in the air.

When the batter only has 3 waffles left, and all the sausage is fried, Cas emerges from upstairs.

"What is all this?" He asks, voice an octave deeper with sleep. He rubs his eyes groggily with a slight pout on his lips. Dean just shrugs, scooping up some more sweet batter and dumping it evenly into the iron. "Did you do all this?"

"Yep," Dean grins, when Cas comes over to poke at the fluffy waffles stacked up in perfection. "Careful, they're hot."

"Hmm," Cas hums, plucking one of the hottest ones and biting off of it. Dean eyes him wearily, but he shows no signs of it burning. "Where did you learn how to make these?" Cas asks, eyes slightly wide as he goes over to pull out two cups. Dean finishes up with the last waffles and turns everything off.

"My mom," he answers truthfully. It makes Cas stop pouring milk for a moment to glance up at him. "Don't worry. It's alright."

"Dean..." Cas trails off, placing two waffles on two plates. "Don't you think you should talk about what happened...then?" He asks quietly, placing the two plates on opposite sides of the table.

Dean shrugs and grabs two forks, handing one to Cas before cutting up a piece of his waffle. "I don't think so."

"Dean, you ran away. You had a good life there."

Dean swallows and narrows his eyes up to Cas. "How would you know?"

"Because of how rejected you looked when I found you." Cas answers simply. "You obviously didn't want to leave home. You hated Stillwater. You hated  _me._ "

"Cas," Dean sighs softly. "Look, I miss them, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I know it's almost March, and I've been gone for almost two months, and I still miss them. I just. I don't want to act on it because  _they_ don't miss me." Dean finally spats out in a huff. "If they missed me, wouldn't I be...on the news or something? Missing person? I doubt they even told anyone." He mutters the last part, smearing a piece of waffle into syrup. After he swallows, he continues, softly. "You should have heard Dad. I...I woke up in the middle of the night,  _covered_ in it. I went back to sleep hoping nothing would have changed, and when I walked into the kitchen for breakfast...Dad was trying to be quiet. He told Mom I stank, and suppressants were too expensive. One way or another, he said, he'd get me out of there before I ruined his rep. Mom tried to take up for me, but Dad promised her. Dad always gets what he wants. So I left willingly, before he could throw me out."

Cas leans a hand across the table and smooths a thumb over Dean's hand. "They miss you." He murmurs. "Just... think about visiting, okay?"

"No," Dean automatically shakes his head. "No. I'm not going back. If I ever did, not without taking a suppressant and smothering myself in deodorant. I don't want them to smell it."

"Dean," Cas sighs.

" _Cas,_ " Dean stops him. "I don't want them to smell it." He repeats, staring up into Cas' blue hues.

Cas sighs a second time. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. There are plenty male omegas out there. It's a natural smell, just like Alphas and Betas have their own."

"I  _know_ it's natural, okay, Cas? I know. I just. I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? Not right now. You have your problems, I have mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, okay soooo Dean opens up a little! :D and ya'll didn't get pie but ya'll got waffles. pie will be a future thing. pies are sacred. 
> 
> So cas sort of wants dean to go back and face old ghosts (old? it's been 2 months) and dean is not happy with that idea. he did however say he would with suppressants, and cas doesn't like that either. soo. hmm. what shall we do? ;)
> 
> i love you all a million times and whoever left me that anon message on tumblr, i love u too ok?
> 
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment telling me what's up and what ya'll think ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH today was such a BAD day. i'm trying to get over it so i'm going to write this for y'all and hope it's not too shitty. it seems to be the only bright side of this day right now honestly! :/
> 
> anyways! sorry i've been absent these past two days. very very busy with work! i just got off a little while ago so i am reeallly tired so please excuse any mistakes you see! :) i love you all with all the hearts in the world ok?? seriously you all make me smile.
> 
> EDIT:  
> what i wrote above was from last night, i totes fell asleep. i've been making a rabbit hutch all day for my rabbits and i'm tired AGAIN soooooo anyways I finished this chapter and i'm finally posting for you guys!!! sorry for all the delays again but anyways, ENJOY <33333

Dean went down to Singer and Lafitte Salvage later that day. After fixing Cas' car, it was like an itch underneath his skin that he just couldn't scratch, no matter how hard he tried. Cas offered to drive, but Dean favored on walking instead. The city is big, bustling, and secretly he  _wanted_ Cas to drive him just from the remnants of his nightmare still sending shivers down his spine. But he pushed past his fear and walked.

Three blocks is a good walk. With the late February air slowly transitioning into March, it was refreshing and eye-opening. 

He  _really_ missed his mom. Missed her cooking, missed the tender kisses on his forehead, missed the way she sang while cleaning, miss the simple smell of her organic perfumes. He simply missed  _her._ Cas was right, about going back and seeing them, but Dean can't help it.  If they missed him as much as he does, then wouldn't they be searching? Looking, sending missing persons reports? Shouldn't he have seen something on the television? His face, a name,  _anything?_

That's what infuriated him. If they missed him so damn much, why weren't they showing it? Why weren't they looking?

Deep down, Dean thinks it's bullshit. Maybe they get a twinge of hurt from his empty room every now and then, but they couldn't miss him that much. He was obnoxious and ate the church pies before Mary even got them to the event. They might miss the thought of him, but they didn't miss  _him._ Sam was enough, he was sure. Sam's straight A's and quiet demeanor, soft voice and kind eyes, always polite, would be enough. Sam's enough. They don't need him.

But his dad used to always say:  _protect Sammy, protect your little brother._ Dean wonders who would protect him now, with him gone? Surely Sam wouldn't want an  _omega_ brother to watch out for him. A dude who can  _give birth._ Who goes into  _heat,_ and  _self-lubricates._ One who  _needs_ sex or he could die. No one wants that protecting them. Surely, they'd rather do it themselves than take on the embarrassment of it. _  
_

Dean reaches the mechanics finally, and the clicking of wrenches and the hiss of cars calm him down.

"Hey, Dean," Benny comes from around a newer Ford truck, up to his elbows in oil. "Why don't ya help me with this nice lady, over here?" He gestures to the white, shimmery truck with the hood open. "She's not runnin' right."

"Sure thing, Benny," Dean gives him a smile, and rounds the truck.

He works on cars until he sweats, despite the cool air coming in through the open garage. His nails are black with oil and his knuckles throb from turning tools, but every car in and out he fixed or found the problem to.

He keeps himself from thinking that his dad might be proud. He pushes it down, and turns a wrench.

He doesn't even realize how long he's been gone until Benny taps on his shoulder. "Hey, brother, you might wanna be gettin' home to Cas before it gets too late. Not too many nice folk come out around dark anymore."

Dean frowns and bites at his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he peers out the garage door at the setting sun, all orange and pink hues in between the buildings. He sighs and nods. "Yeah, okay, Benny. Just let me finish'er up."

"Sure thing, kiddo. You did a real nice job today, better than anyone I've ever hired on that even went to school for this sorta thing."

Dean shrugs, though his face heats up at the compliment. He doesn't let it show as he tightens a bolt around the engine. "Well, I figure you know a lot more about something if you do hands on than reading about it or watching. My dad and I used to fix cars around the neighborhood since I was, damn, 5 years old. We built a '67 Chevy Impala from the ground up."

"How'd you feel takin' on a part-time job here?" Benny asks, hovering slightly as Dean puts down the hood and grabs the rag tossed over his shoulders to wipe the oil stains off his hands.

Dean's face lights up at the thought. "Really?"

"Sure, kiddo. Aint nothin' wrong with bringin' in some cash doing the things you love. And it's obvious you love working on cars."

"I do, yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Then it's set. I'll talk to Bobby about it." 

Dean grins, from ear-to-ear. "Thanks Benny, a lot." Benny simply nods, slapping his shoulder before gesturing towards the garage doors. Dean nods, tossing the rag towards the wash area and giving Benny a final wave.

The walk back to Cas' house is much more intimidating, with people giving him harder stares and longer sniffs. He hates the attention. Maybe he'll ask Cas about buying suppressants so he can finally go out in public again. He also wants to ask Cas about school. He actually  _misses_ school. Or, the idea of it. His friends, the sports. 

But, who even says people will  _like_ him here? He's a  _male omega._ Almost as fuckin' rare as an _female alpha._ If anything, he'd be a laughing stock.  _A dude who can have babies._ He shivers, and growls to himself, picking up the speed until he's standing at the front door of Cas' house. He opens the unlocked door and immediately searches the area for the Alpha.

He finds him upstairs in his bedroom with a classic book in his hands, legs crossed with the blanket pulled to his waist. Dean sighs tiredly and waves when Cas glances up from the pages.

"You have fun?" Cas asks, a small smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah," Dean answers simply. "I really did. Benny's a really nice guy. He offered to give me a part-time job."

"Are you going to take it?" Cas asks curiously, blue hues penetrating through Dean's like he can see right through him. Dean supposes he probably can.

"Yeah, I think. I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll tell you about it."

The shower is quick, hot, refreshing. Dean steps out smelling like flowers but his clothes smell fresh like Cas' laundry detergent. It sends warm shivers down his spine and butterflies swarming in his stomach. He sighs again with a small smile on his face, before padding back to Cas' room with damp hair. He doesn't ask before he lifts the blankets and slips in beside of Cas, leaning his head on the Alpha's shoulder while he reads.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks quietly. Cas answers with a soft hum. "Can I...Can I go back to school?"

Cas' fingers fumble with the pages for a moment before he nods, slowly. "Of course, Dean. Whatever you want. We would have to compile a record for you. Do you want to go to a regular public school or a private school for omegas?"

Dean frowns. "A regular one. I want to be normal, Cas."

Cas puts his book down and slowly wraps a hand around Dean's middle, bringing him in closely. "Dean, how many times do I need to stress that you're normal? You're normal."

"I'm rare," Dean mutters.

"You're special." Cas corrects, pecking the top of Dean's head. "Just because their are less male omegas in the world than females doesn't make you different. There are plenty out there. You're perfect the way you are, omega or alpha or beta, male or female. Stop telling yourself otherwise." He huffs quietly, tucking in nonexistent long hairs behind Dean's ear, then caressing the soft side of his jaw.

"What happened...what happened to your alpha sister?" Dean asks quietly. "Wasn't she rare -- or, um,  _special_ \-- like I am? What happened?"

Cas's eyes fall shut and he lets out a shaky breath, but never pulls away or denies anything. "Everyone thought she was a mutant of some kind; that she was  _too_ different. Father tried to love her anyways. We all loved Anna for herself. Despite being an Alpha, she was soft spoken and gentle unless provoked. Eventually, the entirety of Pontiac had found out about her. They wanted her dead, but father couldn't do that to one of his children. So as soon as she turned eighteen, he sent her away. Simply told her to go somewhere where she could hide, pretend to be something she's not so society will accept her."

"Cas..." Dean whispers, when he looks up at Cas' glassy eyes.

"It's alright. I've not talked to her, or heard from her since the day she left. No one speaks about her, except occasionally for Gabriel. That's why we came to Oklahoma. They purged us, because Father and Mother birthed an Alpha female. Because we didn't listen to the people and kill her at their command. Here was the first place we were accepted and settled. No one here knows about Anna, except for Gabriel and my other siblings. And...now, you." Cas strokes Dean's freckled cheeks with delicate fingers, curling into the soft dark blonds of his hair. He sighs dejectedly and gives a hard smile. "I don't feel comfortable putting you on suppressants, because you shouldn't be on them. You shouldn't hide your natural scent."

"I shouldn't, but I have to." Dean whispers, scared to break the serene quietness of Cas' room. "You don't understand what a laughing stock I'll be. Just for school, Cas. Just for out in the public, so people will stop staring at me. Around here, I won't wear them."

Cas purses his lips and nods, letting go of Dean's face to go back to reading. Dean settles against his side, head resting slightly on his chest. He falls asleep before Cas finishes the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so big update down here!:
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how long this story is, but I was totally in the shower where I get all my good ideas and I was thinking of making this a series so I don't have to shove all of my ideas into one story. I'm already planning on where in the plot I'm going to be stopping this, my only thing is I don't know what chapter that may be on. It could be as early as chapter 25 for all I know. I'm not sure. But when I find out, I'll be talking about it right here in the end notes! :) I think the reason I want to cut it up into different stories is because my plot goes into several years of Dean and Cas' life and there's a big space there where nothing really HAPPENS so that's where I'm going to cut it off at, and I'll bring it back when they're a bit older where everything picks back up.
> 
> I have so much planned for this none of you have any ideas. ;) I'm so excited. Also, within the next few chapters (i'm not giving away any plot points!!!) something I'm sure we ALL want is finally going to happen for a very cute reason and I'm very excited to post it. :)
> 
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment sayin' whats up!! i love reading everyone's comments, ya'll know they motivate me! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late post! Been very busy today! I'm glad everyone is seemingly on board with the series thing :D I cannot WAIT
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS OKAY SO SO MUCH OKAY?
> 
> ALSO everyone read the end notes because I'm trying to clear up a few questions! :)

A couple weeks pass and Dean practically lives at Singer Salvage. He knows a few regulars and has done a bit of everything. His first paycheck was nothing special, but it was enough to buy the capsule suppressants.He wants to buy them right away so when his heat hits, he can keep going  to the mechanics, but he knows deep down he should wait for Cas' opinion before doing something like that.

Because, in the grand picture, capsule suppressants can harm any omega's egg count and make them unable to have pups or make it harder. It's blatant to him Cas is his true mate, and he knows he's got an obvious attachment to the Alpha simply two months knowing him. Cas has saved him, twice, and he keeps him warm at night. His smell calms any anxieties and he's already so  _whipped_ for the Alpha but so  _scared and confused_ about the situation all the same. _  
_

He sighs and pushes the confusion down. He wipes off the excess motor oil from his fingers.

"You leavin' so soon?" Benny asks, eyebrows cocked as he rotates a wrench around a bolt.

"Yeah, gotta get home to Cas. It's getting late." He frowns when he looks over at the setting sun, all the orange and purple hues fading into the first hues of dark blue.

"If ya wanna keep workin', that's fine kiddo. I can drive you home. Me 'n Cas go way back, he'll understand."

Dean's eyes snap over to Benny when he says that. Driving with Benny would be a lot safer than walking around OK City at night, anyways. Especially with the beginning stirs of his oncoming heat in his stomach. He knows no one can smell it yet, or he doesn't think so, and it's hardly affecting him. It's just looming and dull and  _there._

"Thanks, Benny. That'd be great." Dean nods, a small smile blossoming on his freckled cheeks.

"Sure thing, brother. Why don't you give me a hand under here?" He asks, rolling slightly out from underneath a newer car. Dean joins him, grabbing a stool and rolling beneath the vehicle to assist whatever Benny needed help with.

Benny is a good friend -- one Dean knows he can trust. Benny doesn't judge, or doesn't out loud, anyways. He and Cas are friends, so Dean knows he must be a good guy. He tells funny jokes that make Dean snort sometimes and praises Dean on every thing he can do to a car, on everything he knows about one. 

"Hey, Benny?" Dean asks quietly in the privacy the car creates above them. Benny glances over from the wrench he's still working on.

"Yeah?" He asks, just as quietly, sensing Dean's need for privacy. Dean fidgets on his back for a moment, gnawing at his bottom lip until it's swelled.

"Can I....ask you something?" Dean asks, and the way he asks it makes Benny stop and look at him. He nods to let Dean continue, but doesn't go back to the car so Dean has his full attention. Dean isn't sure whether or not that makes things better or worse. "Can you... _smell_ anything?"

Benny looks confused for a moment, until it hits him. Benny frowns and turns back to the car with a quiet answer. "You talkin' bout... your heat?" Dean flinches at the word and nods. "It's...subtle. Can't really tell unless you're lookin' for it." Benny's quiet for a moment, and Dean thinks about ditching and forgetting about the ride home. "You that worried about it? You can take a week or so off 'til it's over. Doesn't bother me any, whatever makes you comfortable, Dean."

Dean sighs and slouches against the stool. "Thanks, Benny."

"No problem, brother."

>>

It's hours later when the sun has set and the stars are twinkling dully above the city lights that Benny clocks out of the Salvage Yard and directs Dean over to his red pickup truck. It fits Benny well, and he's whistling a blues tune the entire way. Dean doesn't recognize it but he likes the way it sounds -- happy and with a certain swing to it.

Benny's truck rumbles to life beneath them, and a country station comes on mutely in the background. They're mainly quiet on the drive back to Cas' place, except when Benny pulls into the driveway.

"Dean, I want you to know, if you need somethin', anything. Just let me know. I'm here for ya, brother. So's Bobby, and Garth, and Cas. You're welcome here."

Dean frowns, and then he smiles. "Thanks Benny. Means a lot. I'll remember that." 

Before he goes to slip out of the truck, Benny pats his shoulder and sends him a friendly smile. Dean makes sure to return the favor before he jogs up the small set of stairs and slips into the dimly lit house.

He's almost too tired to shower, but he gathers his things for it anyways. Before he goes, he peeks into Cas' room and frowns when he sees the bed empty. His shower is forgotten and he sets his things on the coffee table in the hallway, and begins his search for the Alpha. Cas isn't anywhere upstairs, and he even bothers knocking on the bathroom doors as he passes them. It's when he wanders towards the kitchen in the back of the house that he can practically  _hear_ Cas' bare feet pacing on the tiles.

"Cas?"

"Fuck! Dean." Cas sighs roughly, and strides over. "Where the hell were you? You're usually back  _hours ago._ Do you even know what time it is?" His blue hues are laced in worry, with that frown set on his mouth that makes him look older than the mere 21 that he is. His hair is chaotic from no doubt his hands raking through them.

Dean glances at the clock and almost gasps when he sees the clock just past 12 AM. "Shit. I'm really sorry, Cas. It's just that -- I didn't wanna walk home so Benny offered to give me a ride when he clocked out. I just didn't realize." Dean fumbles with his fingers, a frown etched on his face like Cas'. "I didn't think you'd worry that much about me."

Cas sighs once more and wipes at his face. "I almost went out looking for you. Just, shit. Maybe I should get you a phone."

Dean shrugs. "Whatever you want." He inhales then, and gets a wide whiff of Cas and that rainy, lemony scent that he admittedly  _loves._ Before he's exhaling, he slithers his arms around Cas' middle and buries his face into Cas' chest. "M'Sorry, Cas."

Cas hugs back, tightly and protectively and pecks Dean's forehead. "It's okay. I shouldn't have freaked out." He mutters into Dean's hair, and Dean can feel the heat of his breath. It makes him shiver in his arms.

"Can we just go to bed?" Dean asks, glancing up to Cas' olive toned face and black hair. Cas nods, and interlaces their fingers as he guides them up the stairs. Dean takes a moment to change in his own room before slipping into Cas' warm bed. Dean nudges a leg between Cas' and curls into his chest, breathing in deep and letting it out slow.

"Y'know, I've been thinking about what you said about going home." Dean prompts quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, maybe. I do miss them a lot, but I don't want to go back until I'm sure."

Cas frowns and lifts his head. "Sure of what?" His gravelly voice is comforting.

"Sure of this. Of this whole  _True Mates_ thing. If I go, you're coming with me. And I have to be  _sure_ before I do that." Dean explains briefly, voice beginning to shake.

"Okay, Dean," Cas curls his fingers into the soft tufts of Dean's sandy blond hair.

"And I wanted to ask you about the capsule suppressants. The ones that block the smell from the inside. If I go back, I don't want to smell like an Omega. I don't want dad to be ashamed of me any more than he needs to be."

Cas huffs at that, the hot breath hitting Dean's forehead. "How many times am I going to tell you that that's  _natural_? Every single scent of it. No one should have to hide their smell, Dean, and I'll be damned if you're simply going to hide it to impress your father."

Dean pushes Cas away to lean up, glaring down at him. "You don't know what he said to me that day, Cas. You don't  _know_ just how much his words hurt. He was going to kick me out anyways--"

"I understand that, Dean--"

"--because I'm a fucking  _Omega,"_ Dean seethes, and then suddenly he can feel the biting heat of tears behind his eyes. He growls and pushes himself up to lean against the headboard, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them to his chest. "I can't believe I'm a fucking  _omega._ "

Cas says nothing, only runs his hands up and down Dean's calves with unspoken comfort.

One step forward, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so dean is a little sad in this one and Benny is gettin' all up in there. ;) i love listening to ya'lls ideas so please leave them below!! sometimes they seriously help me. like i use them sometimes. forreal. i'm so bad at semantics NONE OF YOU EVEN KNOW.
> 
> Questions to clear up!:  
> 1) If Dean is so rare was John supposed to kill him/what is up with that?
> 
> Like I told everyone before I'm SUPER MEGA MACHO bad with little details like that. I forget to write them in, and in case none of you know, I write each chapter when I post it, so nothing is pre-written except for the plot itself so I tend to forget some things.
> 
> BASICALLY, Female Alphas are MUCH more rare than Male Omegas. Female Alphas are harder to accept into society in this verse, and Male Omegas are easier to. Female Alphas are much more complicated, because being an Alpha, they don't bear children. They would swell like a Male Alpha would knot, and basically they can't really reproduce. To others, they WOULD seem mutant and such and therefore unwanted. Male Omegas can reproduce, because they have the Omega genes and have eggs and whatever and whatever. Still not as accepted because they're not deemed 100% normal, but much more accepted than Female Alphas. John probably would have simply kicked him out ANYWAYS, or put him on some hardcore suppressants that make him smell like a Beta or give him injections so his heats stop altogether and he basically IS a reject-Beta.
> 
> 2) Is there Mpreg in the future for this story?
> 
> Hm. Yes. Indeed. ;)
> 
> I hope that cleared us up, but if not, definitely leave questions and I'll answer them! Sorry I'm shitty with details! :/
> 
> so yeah leave a kudos if you haven't already (ALMOST AT 600 LIKE HOLY FREAKING SHIT MAN) and drop a comment saying whats up!! how was everyone's day? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE:  
> cuteness overload.  
> heat overload.
> 
> YOUVE BEEN WARNED.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL.

Two more days at the mechanics pass. Two more days Benny drops Dean off at Cas' doorstep. Two more days, and on the third, Dean opens the front door to Cas glaring over the dining table. His dull nails dig into the wood, and his glare is vicious.

"Cas?" Dean asks hesitantly, stepping over the threshold. He sniffs the air around him, just in case. His heat is coming, any time now, and he's worried about how Cas is going to react, with Dean sleeping in the same bed as him. Or in general.

"Dean." Cas almost growls, but gives absolutely nothing away.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, stepping closer to the Alpha, practically steaming. When he takes another single step forward, Cas really  _does_ growl. Possessive and angry. Deep in his chest, resonating through every opening in his body and vibrating through his chest. It makes Dean shiver, and his eyes go wide. Suddenly, Cas grabs Dean's wrist and hauls him closer, burying his nose deep within Dean's throat, burrowing in his shaggy blond hair.

Dean freezes, working down a gulp at the overpowering scent of  _Cas._ It's stronger, more crisp with his oncoming heat. His stomach does flips and his eyes go hazy, and he can't even feel Cas' fingers digging into his forearm as his mind begins to succumb.

"You smell like  _him,_ " Cas growls again, shoving Dean back. Dean stumbles with a gasp into the dining table. "I don't want Benny driving you home anymore. His  _stench_ is all over you."

"Cas-- You're overreacting--"

" _Overreacting?_ " Cas growls again, and his eyes flare. They burst with color and melt into that crimson, bright red whenever someone threatens to take Dean away from Cas, like when those Alphas back in Stillwater came up to the bench. Dean gulps down the fear of Cas showing his red eyes to  _Dean_ and tiptoes closer, like walking on eggshells covering anger. 

With a delicate touch, Dean grabs Cas' wrist where his hand is gripping the chair so hard Dean's almost sure it's about to snap in two.

"Cas," Dean says, quietly. The thrumming hints of  _omega_ is coursing through his veins and even though it's not  _here_ yet, all Dean wants to do is calm down the Alpha --  _his_ Alpha. Not officially. But his. "You are, overreacting." Cas glares down at Dean, eyes fading back to that stormy blue Dean finds comfort in. "I smell like him,  _yeah_ , whatever. I do. But, don't you remember, we're  _True Mates_? I'm pretty sure you win that one, boss."

Cas growls low in his chest, and before Dean can blink, Cas' hands are roughly cupping Dean's face, fingertips pressing into his temples and thumbs under his jaw. "I  _hate_ that you smell like him." He admits in a hateful hiss through gritted teeth. 

"Cas," Dean gasps, barely in a breath, as his hands grab the front of Cas' shirt.

Everything his hazy and the blood pumping under his skin is  _hot_ like fire. Liquid fire, pumping through him, and his eyes are blurry and he thinks he's delirious for a moment when Cas  _leans_ , and suddenly there are stars at the corners of his eyes and a hot, scorching, plump mouth presses to his. Every small breath in is right next to Cas' skin, and it does nothing to calm the ache.

Dean gasps, and Cas' hot tongue slithers through his mouth. Cas holds him still and presses into him, every curve of his body perfect atoned to Dean's. Hesitant, Dean pushes his tongue out and against Cas'.  _God,_ the taste. He tastes like he smells, perfect and warm and like the taste of the air when you breathe in the humid air after a thick rainstorm. Dean groans into it, savoring the flavor, and lifts his hands up to grab at Cas' hair, to pull him lower.

They never pull back for breath, because they're breathing into each other. It's a mess of light  _heat_ scents curling with  _rain_ and  _Alpha musk._ Dean's drunk on it, and he's sure Cas is too, when Cas hoists him up and onto the dining table. Dean doesn't even  _think_ before hooking his legs around Cas' hips and pulling him closer. Their noses bend into each other's cheeks and Dean's mouth is throbbing.

Cas is the one to pull away with a gasp and a growl, fingers still knotted into Dean's hair possessively. Dean barely holds back the mewl and tries not to lean back into Cas, to get more.

"Your heat is coming," Cas says, eyes searching Dean's.

Dean gulps and licks his lips. "Y-Yeah," he whispers, voice shaky and nonexistent. Cas simply nods, and leans back down to seal another kiss over Dean's mouth.

Dean sighs into it, and inwardly nods. He likes this.

>>

After a while, Dean went and showered Benny's apparently thick scent off of him, making sure to scrub. He makes sure to check himself after he gets out, and the slick isn't there  _yet._ He expects it within the next day. The mist around him smells like the floral soap he always uses, instead of the summery, grassy smell of Benny. He changes into basketball shorts and a shirt, then pads his way into Cas' room. _  
_

Cas is curled to his side, facing Dean, already asleep. Dean smiles and is careful about sliding in. They attach like magnets, and Dean is out like a light.

When the sun rises, Dean wakes up in it... _again._

He sucks in a hard breath as he comes to his senses. Cas' chest, pressed against his back, huffing breaths of air into his hair. One arm carelessly thrown over his waist, and....Dean gulps, a throbbing  _bulge_ pressed into his backside. Dean's eyes go hazy, and so does his mind. He has no time to panic, because suddenly Cas is  _awake_ and his fingertips dig into Dean's hips as he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. shit. ya'll wanted submissive dean, ya'lls gonna get him. ;)
> 
> I would just like to say, I WONT be posting tomorrow probably because I have to work *groannnnsss* so yup. I'll leave you all to stew in your juices (ew?) over the next chapter and what's gonna happen. :) 
> 
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and leave a comment!!! i love hearing from you all so much ya'lls gonna give me a heart attack you don't even know <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW I HAD HALF OF THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN AND IT WAS SO FUCKING HOT AND NICE AND THEN SUDDENLY ALL MY TABS CLOSE AND EVERYTHING IS GONE AND I'M SO PISSED OFF BUT I'M GOING TO ANGRILY WRITE YOU GUYS SOME PORN SO BEWARE
> 
> NSFW AHEAD. YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> SIGNED, ANGRY EMILY. XO-FUCKING-XO.

Cas wakes up in it. He’s _throbbing_ in his night pants and the sheets are stained with _slick_ and smell like pure, new _heat_. A floral scent wafts into the bedroom under the cracks of the door from the hallway, mixing with the scent and only making it worse. A continuous growl rumbles in Cas’ chest as he stands and follows the steam towards Dean’s room, where the shower is running and every scent is strongest.

Cas inhales everything so deeply, his cock gives an interested twitch at it all. It’s like his own personal candle that he just can’t put down, except it’s _everywhere_ and he simply can’t get away from it even if he wanted to.

He does and he doesn’t. _God_ , it’s taking every atom and cell in his entire being to hold him back from springing in there on his coiled muscles and _taking_ _him_.

As soon as the water turns off, Cas turns on his bare foot and jogs down the stairs, grabbing his cell phone and dialing Gabriel faster than he ever has.

10 minutes later, Dean hesitantly makes his way down the stairs smelling freshly floral from the shower, hoping to tame the smell of his heat from the Alpha. But, it only makes it worse. He heads for the kitchen when he hears whispered conversation, and when he peeks his head around he only has half a second to inspect Cas pacing the kitchen while whisking something and Gabriel calmly cooking bacon when Cas’ skids to a stop and his head snaps up.

Dean gasps at the wide, dark, intimidating eyes that stare at him. Cas absentmindedly palms himself through his jeans and his nostrils flare violently. Dean sucks in a shuddering breath, “U-Um,” he croaks.

“Mornin’, Dean-o!” Gabriel grins, and when he glances over, his eyes are wide, too, but it seems he has more self control than Cas does at the moment. “Ignore him,” he says simply, with a shrug. “We’re having bacon, eggs, and pancakes.”

Dean gulps when he breathes in, and his eyes slip shut at the pure smell of Cas completely overpowering any food scent Gabriel could make.

“This is, what, you’re second heat ever?” Gabe’s voice makes Dean’s eyes snap open.

Dean gives a hasty nod.

“Well, ya see, when Omega’s go into heat, so do their Alpha’s, except they go into more of a...rut. So trust me, Cas is just as horny as you are.” He snorts.

“We...We’re not…” Dean can’t find the words. _Mated_.

“Mated? Not technically, not to other Alphas, but since you’re fancy-schmancy True Mates, to you two, it doesn’t really matter.” Gabe shrugs as if he were simply talking about the weather. Dean’s eyes snap back to Cas to see him taking deep breaths through his mouth with his fingertips holding the countertop so hard Dean thinks it just might crack under pressure.

>>

At some point Gabriel had to leave. Dean is fresh from another shower, sitting at the top of the staircase listening to Cas literally beg Gabe to stay.

“What if I –”

“You won’t, Cas. I’m not staying, because that’s weird and frankly, he sort of smells. Not in a bad way, but I shouldn’t be here. Take care of him.”

Dean doesn’t – or can’t – register the words. He knows they’re talking about him but his mind is so _fuzzy_ , and his skin _tingles_ , and his cock _throbs_ , his hole _clenches_ , and all he can smell is fucking _Cas_. Fuck, if he tried, he could probably taste him in the air.

It takes a moment for Cas to trudge up the stairs, and when he passes, Dean almost _can_ taste him in the air. He wonders if his skin really tastes that amazing. He moans at the thought, loudly, making Cas skitter to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

Dean raises to shaky legs and leans against the wall.

“Perhaps you should sleep in your room tonight.”

Dean whimpers at the thought, and God he knows how absolutely _pathetic_ he sounds, but he just wants him so bad. Like a dog staring at it’s treat, just slightly out of reach. He opens his mouth to object, say, _No_ , _I’m sleeping with you._ but the only thing that comes out is a breathy, desperate “ _Cas_.”

Cas growls, low and deep and possessive in his chest. “ _Dean_ ,” He growls. Dean stumbles over and crashes into him, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt with Cas’ hands tangling in his hair with their lips smashing together. All teeth and breath and growls and whimpers.

Dean rolls his body over Cas, a silent plea, and grips his shirt tighter. “Want you, Cas.”

Cas suddenly rips away, holding Dean just slightly out of reach. “No, you don’t know what you want.” His voice is at least an octave lower, and he sounds like he’d been gargling gravel or nails. It’s so hot it goes straight to Dean’s cock.

“I know what I want,” Dean insists, and he knows how pathetic that sounds, too. “I want _you_. Fuck, Cas,” He pleads, unable to stand still on his bare feet.

Suddenly he’s back to Cas, except this time Cas is lifting him and Dean locks his legs around Cas’ waist. Their cocks brush between the layers of clothing between them and Dean mewls against him, rubbing his hips against Cas’ again. Cas growls and slams open the door, shutting it behind them and collapsing to the bed.

Cas kneels above him, hands clawing under Dean’s shirt and pulling it from his body.

“ _Mine_ ,” Cas growls into Dean’s ear, then nipping the lobe.

Dean gasps, breathing out a stuttering “ _Yours_ ,” as Cas kisses down his chest and slips to fingers under the hem of his shorts. He tugs those off, too, until Dean is completely naked beneath him. Cas growls and kisses Dean, all teeth and hard and bruising until he grips the sheets beside of Dean’s head and forces himself to slow. Dean doesn’t really fucking care at this point.

All he wants is _Cas_ and _Relief_.

Cas’ tongue traces delicately into his bruised, sore mouth and Dean opens willingly. Cas’ tongue traces his palette, his teeth, clashes with his tongue. _Jesus_ , Cas tastes just like he smells and Dean feels like a retired alcoholic swimming in booze.

Dean rakes off Cas’ shirt, too, then lays his hand flat against Cas’ hard chest and toned stomach. He’s so hot above him, Dean moans, thrusting his bare hips up into nothing but air.

“Cas, please,” he pleads, clenching his ass together and squeezing his eyes shut. “Can’t wait. Want you. _Mate_ ,” Dean whimpers the last word, and Cas almost stops in his tracks.

“I’m not mating with you,” Cas tells him, eyes hard and voice serious.

Dean registers that, and he almost feels tears pricking at his eyes. “What?” He breathes, hips stuttering to a stop. “Please.”

“No, Dean,” Cas says softer, cupping Dean’s face and kissing him tenderly. “But I’ll help you. It’s your heat talking. I’m not going to mate you until I know.”

“ _I_ know!” Dean suddenly snaps, glaring up at Cas. He’s soaking the sheets and he could come with a single touch but he’s getting _nothing_. “I’m not delusional, Cas! _I_ _know_! Mate me, _claim_ me,” he demands, pushing fingers through the belt loops of Cas’ jeans and tugging him down to get some sort of friction. Cas stays still above him.

 _Fuck_ , he knows the words slipping out of his mouth but at the same time they _don’t_ _register_.

Cas growls above him and kisses him hard, shucking off his jeans. He’s long and thick and the tip is beginning to turn damn _purple_ , with a steady few drops of precome sliding down. Dean swears it’s like a fucking meal waiting for a hungry man.

Dean grabs him and pumps him twice, digging his heels into the mattress to scoot lower, closer. “C’mon,” he groans, but Cas stops him and instead of Cas’ cock, there’s a single finger slipping inside of him, much too easily. He freezes and moans, eyes crossing and blood like lava in his veins. His toes curl when Cas adds a second finger, down to the first knuckle, then the second, his slick probably dripping down Cas’ hand but he doesn’t care about the mess, because Cas is cooling the heat in his blood with his touch and he’s crooking his finger against Dean’s prostate and Dean stifles a shout in his hand.

“Want you. Inside, Cas.” He pleads, and he’s almost crying from it. _God, he hates this._

Cas loses all resolve, and his fingers are replaced by his smoldering _Alpha_ cock, geared up with a _knot_ and _everything_ Dean wants right now. The head is thicker than two fingers, but Dean moans happily at the slight stretch, and pushes his hips up to take Cas faster than Cas planned to go.

Dean’s dull nails drag down Cas’ shoulders and dig in with a drawn out moan, toes curling into the sheets and cock beginning to leak uselessly on his stomach. Cas takes note and grabs Dean at his base, jerking in rhythm with his thrusts until Dean’s legs find Cas’ hips and he pulls Cas back in after every exit until his vision is blinding with stars and his ears are ringing and he can’t hold back that _shout_ as white streaks begin to cover his stomach.

Cas growls into his ear, and _ruts_ , hard and possessive, with Dean’s nails still digging holes into his back. Everything is so hot and humid and hazy, and suddenly Cas comes to his senses when his knot starts to swell, and pulls out.

Dean’s feet catch Cas’ hips and he growls, “ _No_ ,” Dean growls, just as possessive as Cas. His ankles are hooked like locks at Cas’ ass and he pulls Cas back, and Cas doesn’t nearly have the strength to say no _again_. Not with Dean sweaty and panting and almost _his_. Base instinct takes over everything Gabriel nailed into his head, and he’s pushing back in and finishing what he started.

His knot swells until he can’t pull back out, and suddenly he’s letting out a ferocious groan into Dean’s shoulder, where Dean grabs his handfuls of his hair and pleads, one last time.

“Cas, _mate_.”

And suddenly Cas’ incisors are out, and then they’re sinking so pleasingly into Dean’s shoulder as he ruts against Dean, pouring himself into _his_ _Omega_ until there’s nothing left but to roll over and hold Dean to his chest.

Cas knows his mistake before Dean’s soft, happy snores, muffled by the pillows, fill the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say? It's 1AM and i feel shitty for not posting but i didn't know how to write this so yeah it's taken me all day to figure that out. so, here's some porn and needy, but demanding, bottom!dean. :D
> 
> see, now this chapter alone sped up the story a lot, and now a piece of my plot is used and i gotta get a move on. sooooo. ;)
> 
> the next chapter will be cray. you guys shall get it hopefully Sunday night (i may or may not have a date sunday, shhh) or sometime Monday. At least this time you guys aren't let hanging /that much/. ;)
> 
> anyways i love all of you to death! you're all amazing and make me smile. :D  
> leave a kudos if you haven't already and leave a comment telling me how this belongs in the garbage. thank


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SAYING, I didn't italicize anything so add emphasis where you think it needs to go. It's 2:25 and I am tired. Sorry for the late post, today I've been so lazy. I've been trying to do Biology and that shit just aint doing it. So I'm gonna drag my ass to bed and do some in my sleep and pray it doesn't look like some drunk bitch did it in the club
> 
> I LOVE YALL SERIOUSLY TY SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE MY MAIN CUNTS

Dean wakes up with sparkling green eyes, warm skin, an addictively sweet aroma, and flushed freckled skin. His face is delicately pressed into Cas’ shoulder, hands wrapped around his midsection, and Cas did not sleep at all.

At first, Dean is confused. Being so close to Cas is so rare, sometimes, even  when they sleep. It takes a moment for Dean’s grogginess to dissipate enough for him to realize he’s still throbbing and slick between his cheeks, heat pressed against Cas’ stomach. Cas is naturally hard with his rut, and the smell of Dean so thickly floating through the air. He’s unlocked from Dean now, his sexual claim now finished, but he’s still settled heavily inside of Dean with Dean’s leg hooked over his hip with Cas just slightly below him, body wedged between his legs.

Dean knows how Cas smells like it’s his own. But Cas smells different. Thicker. Some fainter scents of him are stronger. It’s a different kind of strong than what he smelled of last time Dean was in heat. And now as he wakes fully, he freezes to the fullness inside of him. Hard and hot, weighing him down.

He naturally clenches around it, and it elicits a soft moan that gets lodged in his throat and escapes as a croak.

With being mated comes advantages. How Dean feels is radiating off of him like the heat from his skin or the scent in the air. Dean’s suddenly scared and shocked and so many other things. Distressed. Upset. Cas wordlessly tries to soothe him, hands softly running down to Dean’s hips where they draw soft circles and meaningless shapes and words into the flushed skin.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice comes out shaky and fearful. “We didn’t…”

Cas’ eyes fall shut and his fear from the moment Dean fell asleep in his arms comes crashing around him, rocks of realization bruising his skin. He nods, sharply and once, because that’s all he can force out.

Dean grabs Cas hand to stop the meaningless drawings, fingers shaking as they grab Cas’ hot skin. Dean goes to move but his body stutters to a stop and he moans when Cas throbs inside of him and shifts.

Dean collapses back beside of him and suddenly, his cheeks are wet and his shoulders are shaking. “I didn’t….” he cuts off with a choke, then a ragged sob that breaks Cas in two. Cas curls around him, every way he can, and shushes him into his hair. Cas pulls his face back just enough to wipe Dean’s scalding tears away and press a tender kiss to his trembling lips.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” He whispers. “I want to take it back. I wish I could take it back for you.”

“Shut up!” Dean barks, shoving him away just enough for Dean to clamber off of him. Dean’s hard and his erection is curled up towards his stomach and it’s almost painful. Being simply 5 feet away from Cas hurts deep in his gut and he hates how dependant he feels. How mated he feels. He feels it under his skin and he absolutely hates it.

Cas quickly covers himself with the sheets and sits up on his elbows with wide, yet resigned, eyes.

“You coulda–” Dean cuts himself off with a hiss as he paces, running his fingers through his hair and simply yanking. “Coulda stopped! Something!” He barks, eyes wide and wet and angry. “Fuck, I know I asked for it. But dammit, Cas. You should’ve known…”

Cas lets the blame fall on himself. He nods, solemnly. “I should have. I should have had better control of the situation.” He says, even though he knows that no matter how much reserve and strength he had, he would have never been able to resist Dean’s – his true mate’s – pleas for long. In any given situation, it was both their faults. But Cas would gladly let it lay on him if it meant Dean would feel less worthless than he does now.

Dean glares at him, fuming, livid, until he stomps away to Cas’ bathroom and shuts and locks the door. Cas hears the shower come on and he simply knows that Dean is going to try to scrub it all away like it never happened.

Cas collapses back and heaves out a shaky breath. So many things could go wrong. So many things have gone wrong in the simple timespan of a night. 12 hours, and it’s all gone to hell. But so many things could happen. Like… Hell, Dean could fall pregnant and the simple thought of it makes Cas’ stomach turn with nausea.

He would hate himself if that happened. Dean would hate him. A thought of if Dean would have been safer, better off, in an emotionally abusive home back in Kansas pulses through Cas’ head, but the thought makes an involuntary growl rumble deep in his chest. The thought of Dean, now his Dean, being pushed around and called names for being something a girl should be, makes Cas sick.

He’s still laying utterly useless and regretful when the door swings open and Dean is freshly scrubbed, still mated, still smelling of Cas and his heat, standing in the doorway around wafts of heat and steam.

Cas is not expecting Dean to stomp over and tackle him down, mouth ravishing his own like Dean is starved for it. Dean kisses him like he’s lost his mind, like it’s the last thing he’s got, and it’s loud when their lips smack. The sounds themselves make Cas’ cock twitch beneath Dean, under the sheet.

When Dean pulls away just long enough to pull the sheet back, Cas opens his mouth. “Dean – what are you –”

Dean cuts him off with another loud, open mouthed kiss, hands fisting in the back of his hair, desperate. “I can feel it under my skin, Cas. It wasn’t as bad before, when we weren’t…” Dean trails off, and his voice sounds defeated. Cas wonders what happened in the span of 30 minutes, in that shower. “It’s 10 times worse, that want and need in my skin. I hate it. It’s better like this –” Dean kisses him wetly, keeping his fingers fisted in his hair to keep Cas’ face so close they’re breathing each other. It feels wrong to open his eyes, but when he does, silent, small tears are breaking Dean’s eyelashes against his cheeks and there are so many freckles mixed into the flush. “being against you,” Dean breathes. His breath smells like Cas’ toothpaste. “It’s like if I’m not on you, I’m craving it, like an itch I can’t scratch. Fuck, I really hate it that I have to depend on you.” Dean growls, now, and Cas imagines that if he were an Alpha, his incisors would have come out by now. “I shouldn’t have to–” Dean huffs in annoyance, another growl, and he’s kissing Cas again.

Cas lets his hands travel up Dean’s soft sides, clutching him just beneath his arms. Dean moves to a lower straddle on Cas’ hips, until he’s hovering over Cas’ curled cock, resting heavily against his lower stomach. One of Dean’s hands from his hair let him go to grab him, and he’s sinking down slowly with a hiss between his teeth until he’s cheeks-to-thighs. Cas lets out a shuddering breath, repressing a moan that Dean kisses away from him.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Dean swears, “and fuck, if that happens, I’m going to be the death of you.”

Cas gulps at it, and his fingertips tingle. Heat pools in the lower depths of his stomach as Dean starts to move, up and down on his legs that flex and quiver. Cas grabs the back of his upper thighs and helps with the weight of it.

“And I swear,” Dean suddenly seethes, still radiating anger as he moans surprisingly softly, “if you ever,” he sucks in a breath full of Cas as he huffs out, “try to treat me like I can’t do something for myself,” Dean shakes his head.

Cas hushes him before Dean can finish. He doesn’t know what kind of anger Dean’s putting off right now, but he hushes it with a soft kiss and a cradle of his face.

“I’ll take care of you.” Cas promises, “and you can take care of me.”

Dean suddenly stops the desperate thrusts for unnatural domination over his Alpha and slouches against Cas, sniffling slightly. “I know we can’t take what we did back. But Cas, I’m glad...I’m glad it wasn’t someone else. Like from the alley. You know what I’m saying, right?”

Cas nods, and cradles the back of his neck. “Yes, Dean. I won’t let you down.”

“Good.” Dean says, and that’s it, before he digs his dull, short nails into Cas’ shoulders and takes Cas as his heat demands, soft gasping breaths hitting Cas’ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more porn for you all, then. Some upset/angry/dominantyetsubmissive!Dean, too. Pls tell me how you all feel about this in the comments beeelooowww. I'd love to hear it like you guys know i would. I love reading everyone's thoughts and opinions. :)
> 
> Now I'mma ramble. Ignore this if you want lol
> 
> My date was awkward as shit. Sorta, not really, he's really dorky and likes the same things as I do but idk if any of yall know the different TYPES of dorky. Like *friend* dorky, *lets cuddle* dorky, and *i'm going to corrupt that innocent dorkiness* dorky. He's *friend* dorky and I can't see myself more than besties with him, but that's fine too. I introduced him to Supernatural (we were at his house) so that's an upside. He's bisexual so I'm hoping he's going to think Dean is hot so we can fangirl over that shit together.
> 
> Another reason I didn't post earlier today was because I'm going on vacation in June (for two weeks) with a group of kids and an old teacher of mine (sounds weird I know lmao) and we were planning getting 2 specific weeks off for all the hotels and stuff we'll be staying at and I called those two off work and then she called me today and said we couldn't get those weeks and we're moving the trip forward, and now I have to go deal with the cunts I work with and the owner already doesn't like me and yeah it's really stressful and it pissed me off and i need to shut my whore mouth
> 
> ANyways. leave ya kudos if ya haven't alreadya and comment sayin what cola ur eyebrows are
> 
> PPPPPS: HAVE ANY OF YOU READ OUT OF THE DEEP HOLY SHIT IVE BEEN READING THAT SHI AND I CREALY CANT EEN DESPCRIPE MY FEELINGS FOR IT AND I CRIED AND I;M ALMOT DONE AND IF YOU HAVENT I SWEUR TO GOD GO READY IT AND I WIELL LISTEN TO YOU CRY AND BE TEHRE FOR YOU


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya ya i know i'm sorta late. did anyone watch the new spn episode tonight? i totally missed it but i heard there was some destiel subtext :DDDDDDDD i'm so excited.
> 
> umm this is just a filler chapter, seriously, it's garbage and only 800 words long. the next chapter i'm writing is a piece of plot and will start the beginning of the end ((cries))

Dean falls asleep shortly after his desperate attempt to get an upper hand on the situation. Cas leaves him to snore softly into the pillows – his mate, it’s still so new and raw and unbelievable – while he walks downstairs and grabs the phone and dials Gabe.

“How’s it goin’, little bro?”

Cas almost collapses at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. “Gabriel, I fucked up.” Cas breathes heavily, running fingers roughly through his hair.

There’s silence momentarily on the other line. “What did you do?”

“He kept begging,”

“You didn’t.” Gabe gasps from the other end. “I told you to not listen!”

“I can only not listen for so long Gabriel!” Cas barks, eyeing the stairs to make sure he doesn’t wake Dean up. “He was pissed when he woke up but...I don’t know, he accepted it, but he’s still mad or upset about it.”

“Well, that’s great.” Gabriel grumbles from the other end. “You know what that means?”

Cas already knows before Gabriel finishes.

“No more trips away.”

>>

Dean wakes up and sighs. He feels the same. He feels it under his skin, the need. He knows Cas is gone before he opens his eyes to the blinding sunlight. It’s midday, according to the clock, and Dean still feels the ache in his stomach and he’s still hard no matter how many times he goes at Cas or Cas goes at him.

He slips from the blankets and wanders nakedly out into the hallway to his room to grab a pair of underwear and shorts.  After he slips them on, he goes for the door but stops when he sees the mirror. His eyes glue to the space at the crook of his neck – teeth marks, welts, sore and slightly throbbing. He winces when he traces them with his fingertips.

When he finally makes it downstairs, Gabriel is talking with Cas much like he seems to be doing every time Dean wakes up. Gabriel’s eyes snap over to him immediately and he forces a smile.

“Mornin’, kiddo. Fun night?” Cas hisses something to Gabe that makes him roll his eyes and smirk. His eyes drop down to Dean’s neck, too, and he winces audibly. “Yikes, that’s a nasty bite. Heya, Cas, why don’t you work on lunch while I take care of your little mark?” Gabriel almost hides the glare he sends Cas’ way, but Dean catches it. That, and the flinch from Cas before he nods.

Gabriel brushes by Dean and pulls him back through the lower hallway with a hand between his shoulder blades. He sniffs and huffs. “You sure smell like my brother alright.” He mutters, gently nudging Dean into the downstairs bathroom.

Dean frowns and crosses his arms over his bare chest, suddenly feeling insecure.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and snorts as he rummages through a few cabinets. “Relax, kiddo, every Omega smells like their Alpha. On the bright side no lone Alpha is gonna try to come after ya now.” He tries to send a reassuring smile when he pulls out a first aid kit. “Here, sit down while I take care of this or it’s gonna get infected. Jackass shoulda taken care of it right after it happened.” He mutters the last part, opening the box and getting everything out.

Dean holds back a growl when the alcohol stings his throbbing skin. Gabriel keeps soaking it until the sting is almost numbed away or gone, Dean can’t tell.

Suddenly things go awkward, and Dean knows Gabe is going to speak before he does. “Cas didn’t...didn’t take did he?”

Dean frowns, and shakes his head. “No...I, I asked for it. I wasn’t in my right mind when I did, but I definitely did. Cas tried to tell me no, even, but I kept pushing it.”

Gabriel nods, and sighs. “I know he’s sorta intense and uptight, but give the guy a small break. Not a big one. He’s not a bad guy, and the stress of taking care of a huge pack is hard.”

Dean nods, and notes it. He knows Cas isn’t a bad guy – he saved him twice. Besides, since they’re True Mates, surely he’d know beforehand. But a question still burns. “Gabe?”

“Yep, kiddo?”

“Who...Who is Rachael...and what happened to her?” Dean asks quietly, gulping as he awaits the answer. Gabriel tenses as he starts on the bandage, applying disinfectant ointment before taping a bandage over it.

“It’s...it’s not my place to tell you. Cas needs to tell you.” Gabriel says finally, looking Dean dead in the eyes when he finishes.

“Can I just ask –” Dean twiddles his thumbs, and it’s lodged in his throat. “Is she…?” He can’t even finish it.

Gabriel’s eyes turn sad, and with a tight smile, he nods. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah ya'll heard right. the beginning of the end. the next chapter will hit the first chapter starting one plot point that leads to the one that finishes this story. I'd give it maybe 10 more chapters, give or take. I'm really excited manly for how I want to start the sequel, seriously I fell asleep pondering ideas and woke up fangirling over myself
> 
> random affffff but my coworker is like really flirty with my best friend (who is also my coworker) and is really flirty with me now too and idk he's *friend* cute too but he called me gorgeous and said i smelled nice so i think i'm in trouble but i don't want to back stab my best friend because even though she's dating someone, they're not doing too well and i don't wanna be a bitch and steal a potential boyfriend but at the same time all the cute guys we work with like her and ignore me so idk
> 
> annnnyyyywayyyyyyzzzzz
> 
> i'm gonna start writing the next chapter now, it'll be longer and whatnot :D i love you guys with all my heart and my butt because it's huge. <3
> 
> IF Ya hAVEnT left a kudos do so and i owe you a cookie. send me a comment telling me how your day was and what not :)))))))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! Here we go. Next chapter is pretty crucial, i suppose. I hope you all like this one though! I love you all with all my hearts because i have multiple. :D

Dean’s heat lasts three more days, a few days shorter than the one before. It was less miserable, with Cas, and he’s definitely not complaining when he finally wakes up and doesn’t have slick staining his boxers again. He wakes up to an empty bed, but it still smells deeply of Cas. The sheets are long since warm,  but they’re still bundled closely to Dean to keep him warm.

Dean has too many mixed feelings. He didn’t want to be mated. But in that very moment he did – oh, he did. He wanted to be bathed in Cas’ scent, all the time. Wanted people to know that he’s Cas’. But at the same exact time, he doesn’t want to be someone’s pet. Because now, without Cas, Dean could potentially die. Because his body needs the Alpha so much, and that he hates.

He’s come to term with his stupid Omega curse, and now he has to come to term with another one – practically being owned. Cas wouldn’t call it that, but that’s what it is. Dean knows it.

With a sigh, Dean peels the warm blankets off and heads downstairs. Now that his heat is – for the most part – done, with only remnants of it drifting in the air, he doesn’t feel inclined to take a scalding shower everytime he leaves the bedroom.

Downstairs, Cas is flipping through a few books and filling a few things out. Curiosity hits, and Dean frowns as he sits beside Cas at the dining table and peers over. His heart stutters when he sees the words Oklahoma County Public High School – “for Alphas, Betas, Omegas, Humans alike.” Cas fills out another line of the form and turns to glance at Dean.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas. What’s this?”

“Public school. I figure since your next heat isn’t due for two more months, now would be a good time to get you started. You did say public school, right?” Dean can feel the slight worry coming off of Cas. He smiles faintly and nods, but he can’t help his own worry at the situation. People can still smell the fact he’s an Omega. He’s come to term with it, yeah, but every other god forsaken person on the planet hasn’t. He’s still a freak according to everyone else.

He doesn’t realize that Cas stopped writing and is looking at him, now.

“Dean,” Cas calls quietly. “What’s wrong?”

“People, Cas,” Dean mumbles, twiddling his thumbs. He feels the warmth of Cas’ hands before he feels the skin-to-skin contact on his cheek. Cas tilts his face up and before Dean can continue, Cas kisses him. It’s tender and sweet and erases any words on Dean’s tongue.

“Everything will be okay, Dean. I don’t think you realize that you’re my Omega now –” Dean tries not to wince at the statement “-- and I’m your Alpha. As long as I’m around, no one is going to touch you.” Cas kisses him again,  a ghosting of one, but it’s calming nonetheless.

Dean nods, because he has to learn to trust Cas at some point. Might as well start now.

Dean sighs and lets his head drop to Cas’ shoulder as he watches him fill more things out. “So, what happens after you’re done?”

“Gotta mail it to the school and they’ll enroll you.”

“It can’t just be that easy.” Dean scoffs.

“It’s not,” Cas assures him, “I’ve got Gabriel getting some stuff together. He should actually be here any minute. Do you know your SSN?”

Dean frowns. “No,” he answers.

Cas nods, “We have to gather all of your personal information before they’ll enroll you, but Gabe is really good at getting that stuff together, so I left it to him. By the end of this week, we should have everything. They’ll enroll you and hopefully you’ll be in school by the end of this month.”

Dean takes it in. School. School doesn’t mean temporary – school means permanent. Which, he doesn’t mind. Even being in a different room than Cas makes his skin crawl, so he can’t imagine leaving. It’s just nerve wracking. School. Kids. Other Alphas, Omegas, and Betas his age. The people on the street know how to look away, but kids...he’s not so sure.

He lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Okay.” Is all he says, because that’s all he has to say.

>>

Just like Cas said, Gabriel showed up with all the needed information. Dean doesn’t really want to how how he got all of that so quickly and effortlessly, so he doesn’t bother asking. He simply watches from the end of the dining table as Gabe and Cas fill everything for him out, and it almost makes him feel like he’s 5. He hates it, but they’re more capable of it than he is so he keeps his mouth clamped shut.

Suddenly, he wants to go to the Salvage yard. It’s only 1, and since his heat is over, he won’t have a problem with the people on the street coming for him. Faintly, he reaches his leg beneath the table until his toes brush against Cas’ jean-clad leg.

Cas glances up and smiles. “Yes, Dean?”

“Do you mind if I go to the Salvage yard?”

Cas frowns and purses his mouth. Dean remembers how mad he got when Dean came home smelling like Benny, but now that he’s mated to Cas, he doesn’t see an issue. No scent can mask the one of the mated Alpha’s.

“Of course.” Cas answers after a moment.

Dean smiles and stands, leaning over just enough to kiss the corner of Cas’ mouth. It’s still so strange – kissing him, being close to him – but it feels good. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas just hums and continues with the papers. Dean takes a moment to shower anyways and when he’s done, he slips out of the house and starts his walk.

The day is nice for March. The sun is hot on his skin, but the breeze is cool and it makes a nice temperature. The Salvage Yard and repair shop is busy with new cars and old ones, and Benny lights up when he sees Dean slip through the door.

“Was about to call ya in, brother!” Benny calls from beneath a hood. “We’re slammed. Why don’t ya grab a box and get started on the next car in line.”

The day passes quickly after that. Car after car, repair after repair, with Benny cracking jokes in the background that makes Dean snort. His fingers are covered in oil and all he can smell is rubber and gasoline but he loves the mixture. His maroon shirt is stained, and so is the once-white rag over his shoulder. He’s pretty sure he’s got a few smudge marks over his face but he doesn’t mind that, either.

It’s when the last car of the night finally pays and leaves when Benny plops down on the bench beside of him and sighs.

“You did good today, brother.” Benny slaps his back and pops open a beer, sipping it leisurely. Dean faintly remembers the days before he was an Omega when his dad, John, used to let him have a beer every now and then when they worked on cars. Mary would always flip a shit when she found out, but secretly she didn’t mind. She loved her boys. It all seems so long ago now, much longer than simply 2 and a half months.

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean sighs, sipping on the water he favored instead.

“Not ta’ poke in your business, brother, but I’m guessing you an’Cas finally…?”

Dean blushes deeply and nods. “Yeah.” He scratches his forehead awkwardly. “A weight off my shoulders, actually.”

“Good, good. I’m happy for you.” Benny pats his back again. “S’gettin’ late though, so you might wanna start heading home soon.”

Dean nods and checks the clock on the wall. It’s almost 9:30. Dean bids Benny a farewell and good night, and then starts back down the blocks. It feels good not to have Alphas sniffing after him, now, and when he opens the door and the hearty smell of Cas hits him, he feels the heaviness of the day settle in his bones. He’s tired.

Cas is already lounging in the bedroom, Wuthering Heights in his hands. Dean shuts the door quietly behind him and catches Cas’ attention. Cas’ eyes snap up and slightly widen at the look of Dean, smeared in oil and smelling like cars.

“What?” Dean asks shyly, glancing nervously around the room.

“I haven’t told you before but you’re really fuckin’ hot covered in oil.” Cas’ voice sounds like tires on gravel, and it (un)surprisingly goes straight to Dean’s omega dick.

“I– I am?” Dean stutters, gulping when Cas licks his lips.  Absentmindedly Dean’s teeth catch his bottom lip, and then Cas’ eyes grow darker.

Suddenly Cas gets up, and he’s towering slightly over Dean. Dean’s breath comes out in shaky huffs, as Cas leans down and kisses him. His tongue licks openly into Dean’s mouth, ajar and breathy. Cas cups his jaw and tugs at his bottom lip.

Dean moans slightly and fists his hands in Cas’ shirt, dull nails digging into his side as he pulls Cas closer. Dean kisses back just slightly harder, feeling the heat roll in his stomach. Cas groans when Dean’s teeth clamp gently down on his bottom lip and tugs. Cas fingers knot in his hair and tilt his head back until his throat is barred, body pressed against the door. Cas kisses delicately down Dean’s jaw line, nipping every now and then until his hot tongue swirls out around the edges of the bandages on his neck.

Cas’ hands slide until they hook under Dean’s knees, pulling him close and away from the door. He takes him towards the bed where he drops him close to the headboard, and crawls above him. Dean pants, green eyes darkened and hooded as Cas takes his shirt off and tosses it towards a corner, and then slips his hands under Dean’s own shirt and pushes it up, up, up until it’s caught under Dean’s arms.

Cas ducks down and Dean shivers at the hot mouth that connects just above the hem of his jeans. Without the heat to cloud his senses with simple need, the feeling of Cas’ mouth is 10x hotter and crisper than it was. Dean can feel it now. Appreciate it. Sigh to it as Cas presses his tongue flat against Dean’s skin and lick a line up the middle of Dean’s torso, hands following suit up his sides until he reaches Dean’s shirt and pulls it over his head.

Dean gasps when Cas’ tongue presses flat against one taut nipple, then hardens around it as he licks hard, slow circles around the nub. His hot fingers circle lazily around the other one as Dean’s breath hitches, breathy moans escaping his chest easily with nothing to hide.

His Alpha presses kisses from one nipple to the other as his hands work on the button of his jeans, slipping past the hem of his boxers to tug both down at the same time. They come off with Dean’s boots and socks, and suddenly Dean’s bare beneath him.

He’s, of course, slick with arousal, and takes Cas’ single digit with ease that makes Cas hum at the sight of it.

Cas kisses him hard then, enough to take what little breath he has away. “So ready for your Alpha, huh?” He growls into Dean’s mouth, kissing a hard line all the way down to the bandage that throbs beneath the protective skin with arousal. “You know, as soon as this mark heals, that’s just going to be one more place I can touch you that’ll make you squirm and moan?”

Dean moans as if on cue when Cas places a kiss over the center, and another digit is added, with a third rimming just half of his hole. With fumbling fingers, Dean presses at Cas’ pajama pants and pushes them down easily with the loose elastic on his side.

Dean’s breath hitches at the sight of Cas commando beneath them. “Fuck,” he groans, reaching his legs up to toe them the rest of the way off Cas’ legs, where Cas discards them off the end of the bed. Dean doesn’t wait to grab Cas’ base and squeeze, making Cas’ fingers inside of him falter.

There’s really no teasing, when the head of Cas’ aching cock presses against Dean’s quivering entrance. As Cas groans as he thrusts in, eyes squeezing shut at the hot tightness and forehead dropping to his mate’s, Dean moans at a steady, low pitch that makes Cas finish his thrust a little harder than he meant to. Dean gasps when he hits his prostate the first time, hard, and curls his knees tighter around Cas’ hips.

“Keep going.” He breathes into Cas’ ear, so he does.

Dean moans as he feels it. The heat no longer clouding his thoughts. No longer making it a base feeling. He can feel the tingle up his spine, the pressure at the base of his stomach with arousal, the hot, wet breath from Cas against his mouth where their air mixes. He can feel everything, sense it all, and comes hard minutes later with Cas following along.

Neither of them really realize they forgot to use a condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh snap but ooooooh yasss. I'd love to hear what you're all thinking as usual. Kudos if you haven't, comment because i love you and you love me back. xD
> 
> I have loads of stories to tell but my fingers are hardly working so I'm gonna skip out on story time haha. Anyways I really appreciate all the advice you all give me. Seriously none of you know how much it means that you read it and actually reply hahahah. I love you all so much man. :D
> 
> I'm SO excited tho because i get paid next week and i get to buy stuff for my vacation lol. anyways leave kudos and a comment and i love you all!!!
> 
> oh and no update tomorrow OR saturday because of work, but hopefully either saturday NIGHT or sometime sunday. :) xoxoxoxoxoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a cute fluffy chapter ahead! :) I love you allllll ssooooommmuucchhhhh seriously

Two weeks brings Dean to waking up at 5:30 AM for his first day of school. He groans and rolls over in the bed, glaring at the alarm clock that beeps and screams before the sun is even above the city buildings.

The only thing that gets him out of bed is the sweet smell of bacon and the faint sizzling noises from downstairs. He grumbles incoherently as he thumps down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and frowning when he enters the kitchen. Cas messes with the skillet with sizzling bacon as he looks over his shoulder, a fond smile on his face.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“Shut it,” Dean grumbles, slouching in the nearest dining chair. “Why do I have to get up this early? It doesn’t even start until 8,” he blinks blearily up at Cas, trying to get the film of delicious sleep out of his eyes to see him clearly, as he puts a generous amount of eggs and bacon on a plate and makes his way over.

“Because,” Cas starts as he sets a steaming plate of food in front of Dean. He goes back to the counter where there’s a glass of orange juice, and scoops something off the counter. Cas sits in front of Dean as he slides the orange juice over, and then lets whatever is in his hands fall just beside the plate. “You need to take these, and they take a few hours to start working.”

Dean frowns down at the two small discs. Pills, one slightly bigger than the other, but both circles. One is red, one is a soft blue. “What are these?”

“This one,” Cas fingers the blue one, “Is a birth control pill.”

Dean freezes at the name, and suddenly he’s not asleep or tired anymore. “A– A what?” He gulps, green eyes wide as he stares up at Cas.

“If we keep…” Cas nods, to insinuate something. Dean nods. Of course. “you need to take these, once a day. We got really lucky the last few times, and I don’t know what I’d do if...you know,”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles, a heat lighting up his cheeks. “I don’t want that to happen either.” He says sharply, making sure Cas knows. And then he finishes with a soft, “Yet. You know,”

Cas smiles, lightly, but doesn’t let it linger long before he switches to the red pill. “Suppressants.”

Dean’s eyes snap back up to Cas’ stormy blue gaze. “When did you–”

“When I ran to the grocery store I picked some up. They last 10 hours. They take an hour to two hours to activate. When you go to school, I don’t want you to worry about anyone. So I’d rather buy these stupid things than you go to school and stress out.”

Dean grins, brightly, and grabs Cas’ wrist. “Thank you.” He smiles, “Seriously, Cas.” Then, he scoops them up and downs them with a single gulp of juice. After that, everything falls at a normal pace and Cas grabs some food to eat alongside him.

When 7:30 hits, Dean finishes getting dressed and ties his boots. The drive to the school is quick, and it feels strange to taste the morning dew after so long without it. The school looks like any other, and it doesn’t really make him excited. They wedge the Camaro into a parking spot beside school buses, and Cas turns to him.

“God, I hate high schools,” he chuckles bitterly.

“Two more years,” Dean smiles lightly. “Can you–?”

Cas’ nostrils flare for a moment before he shakes his head. “No, I can’t place what you smell like but you definitely don’t smell like...Dean. A beta, maybe.”

Dean sighs and nods, thankful. “Good,” he eyes up all the students for a moment, before turning back to Cas. “Thank you, again, Cas.” He says quietly, before leaning over and kissing his mouth. Cas’ fingers weave in the soft hairs by his ear as he cups his jaw, kissing back sweetly.

“I’ll be right here, when you get out.”

>>

No one looked at him all day long, until Science class when he was seated beside a fiery haired girl with bright jeans and studded boots, kicked up on the lab table. She eyed him under her straight fringe, and then smiled.

“You new here?” She tilted her head, eying him up.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean coughs, smiling wearily at her. It’s the last class of the day, and he wonders if the suppressants have worn off. He hopes not. “I’m Dean – Dean Winchester. Uh, Beta.” He coughs out the lie, looking nervously around.

She nods, and grins. “Charlie. Also Beta.” She holds out a hand and shakes his with a firm grip. “Where’d you come from?”

“Lawrence,”

Charlie nods again and grins, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Well, welcome to OK City, Dean. You play any Resident Evil?”

Dean frowns, “What?”

Charlie groans and lets her head fall back. “Res Evil!” She bellows. “Like, the best ever zombie game on the market right now. Well, except for Dead Island but I finished those four times. Resident Evil never gets old.” She rambles, until she smacks his arm.

“Ow!” Dean frowns, staring wide eyed at this fiery girl with a strange smile and green eyes. “What?”

“You’re coming over one day, and we’re going to kick zombie ass!” She points at him, glaring. “Cannot believe–” She cuts herself off as she turns to stare back at the front of the room and gasps. “Oh my. Gilda is looking scrumptious today. Hell, Dorothy would kill me if she found out I was ogling the transfer student but goddamn look at that perky ass. Dorothy should learn to appreciate the finer things in life.”

Dean stares wide eyed down at this girl. This gay, ginger, nerd girl who still has her arm wrapped around Dean’s shoulders.

Then, he laughs. And laughs. And barely coughs a laugh down when the teacher comes in with gray hair and bad red lipstick and judging eyes beneath her thin glasses.

When the bell rings to end the day, Charlie even walks him out. She follows to his locker where he grabs his things and then he follows her back to her own, where a girl slightly taller than Charlie with dark brown hair pinned up in an intricate bun and sharp, red lipstick and dark eyes, is standing waiting for her.

“Dean, this is Dorothy, the love of my life. Dorothy, this is Dean. He’s new.”

Dean smiles over to the girl. Thankfully, he’s got a few inches since he first ran away. He’s taller than both girls by a few inches. Dorothy smiles up at him and holds out a hand.

“About time a gay Beta can keep track of my girl without getting the hots for her.”

Dean chokes on his own spit. “What?”

Dorothy rolls her eyes while Charlie gapes. “Please, do you really think a lesbian can’t spot a gay guy? Or, bisexual at least.” Dorothy smirks. “You’re a Beta but you’ve got Alpha scent all over you.”

Dean gulps down air. The suppressants are still working and it’s convincing, but he smells like Cas. As nerve wracking as that is, he can’t help but feel proud that he’s been sporting Cas’ rainy scent all day. It’s just in his skin, as his mate.

Dorothy laughs and pats his arm. “Calm down, Beta-boy. No judging here. Maybe bring your boy ‘round sometime and we can double date.” She winks, and then turns to Charlie. “We gotta go babe if we wanna catch that movie.”

“Oh, right.” Charlie blushes up at Dorothy, who has a few inches on her. “Sorry, Dean. I’d ask if you want to go but you know,” She shrugs shyly, just as Dorothy grips her ass and winks at Dean. A hard flush creeps up Dean’s neck and he laughs, nodding.

“Trust me. I’d decline.”

Dorothy and Charlie laugh in sync, and then they all walk out together. Dean spots Cas’ car in the same spot from between the loud buses. He jogs over and quickly slips in before anyone can spot.

Cas puts his phone down just in time for Dean to turn to him and press a kiss to his mouth. Cas grunts with it in surprise and grabs Dean’s neck, pulling him closer as he runs his tongue over his mouth.

Dean pulls back with a sigh. “Thanks for this.”

“Did it go well, then?” Cas laughs quietly, stormy blue eyes so close, mouth even closer. Dean kisses it again, taking sweet time to kiss Cas slow and sensually, passionately.

“Yes,” Dean sighs. “Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I missed any of that.”

Cas hums, “You’re welcome. Anything.” And then he sniffs and frowns. “You still stink like a Beta, though.”

Dean grins and shrugs. “Sorry,” he presses another kiss, a teasing one this time, “How ‘bout we mask it?”

Cas’ grin is sinister. “You’re a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write something fluffy and this is what came out. A few more fluffy chapters left until it's all crashin' down, guys, hold onto your seats. Forreal. Hard shit ahead. >:)
> 
> ok wow so i probably shouldn't be telling any of you this but since i'm sort of anonymous and you're all basically anonymous then i don't see an issue. but my friend broke up with her boyfriend and immediately went on a date with the guy from work. i'm an awesome supportive friend and got over that small spark of hots for him, but after she broke up with her boyfriend she said she felt so bad and she broke his heart and stuff and then the next day when she went on the date they apparently went to second base and then she texted me and said she couldn't do this with him. my life is like a romantic drama i swear and i'm not even starring in it okay
> 
> anywayssss. i'm also thinking about taking on a second job at a pottery place where they do classes and such, just as someone who cleans up and supervises and whatever. it's extra money and it's fun money so idk yet. that may or may not change my updating days.
> 
> BUT speaking of updating days, instead of me just going "not updating tomorrow", I update on Sunday, Monday, Tuesdays, Thursdays just for you guys to keep track i guess lmao
> 
> >:D I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I AM SO EXCITED TO BE AN AUTHOR FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE THAT MEANS I GET TO MAKE YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY AND THEN I GET TO RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT AND THEN MEND THEM TOGETHER SORT OF LIKE SOUR PATCH KIDS, SOUR SWEET GONE GET IT LOL
> 
> wow i'm like high there's cookies in the oven and i cannot  
> anyways kudos if you haven't already!!!! and leave a comment saying hay i like to know you're all alive and stuff we're all friends here


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I'm so eager to get to the big climax of this story that I may have taken two chapter's worth of plot and shoved it into one. I can't help it, I know, it's probably garbage and no one likes a rushed story, but at this point I can't help myself and all I ask from you all is to not hate me for this chapter lol
> 
> Seriously I love you guys so much sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up and this story will have never happened and this is all a dream and omg. You guys are my muse.

Dean willingly goes to school, of course, for the next three days. Everything is great. Charlie and Dorothy follow him around, and he listens to Charlie whisper profanities when Gilda comes around. Dean always laughs when Dorothy comes over and raises a perfectly arched brunette eyebrow at them both, but her eyes always shine when Charlie rolls her eyes and says, “You know I love you.”

One day Dorothy even invites Dean to the movies. He hasn’t been to the movies since he came here with Cas. He’d love to, but the nerves are always a constant uncomfortable bundle in his gut.

“You can bring that Alpha that’s all over you,” Dorothy grins, wiggling her eyebrows.

“What’s his name, anyway?” Charlie asks, grinning much like Dorothy and leaning over the lunch tables to hear Dean’s answer over the bustling crowd of high school students.

“Uh, anonymous.” Dean says, laughing slightly. He learned that if he’s nervous around these two, he’s better off laughing it off than tensing.

“Oh, come on!” Charlie groans, “You can’t hold out of me now!” She pounds the table slightly, “Tell me!”

Dean huffs and crosses his arms, “No. Seriously, Charlie, I don’t think you want to know.”

Charlie glances around. “Who– is it Gordon?”

Dean frowns. “Who?”

“The badass who took fighting classes and has an obsession with vampire novels.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “No, it’s not Twi-Hard Gordon.” He mutters. “He doesn’t go here.”

Charlie grins. “Bring him on a double date.” She says, glancing at Dorothy who shrugs and nods.

“Yeah, why not, loverboy?” Dorothy throws an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. “We haven’t been on a double date in, hell, ever.” She shoots him a sly grin.

“I don’t know, guys, I’d have to ask him.” Dean frowns. Does Cas even want them to be public, even if it’s just Charlie and Dorothy? He’s only known them 3 days, but he doesn’t see how nerdy Charlie, seemingly sweet and innocent, and Dorothy, the most loyal person he’s ever met besides Cas himself, could backstab him and tell his Omega secret to the entire school. He doesn’t know if he wants to take the chance.

“Okay, well, ask him and lets us know.” Dorothy says just as the bell rings. “C’mon sweetpea, we gotta get to class.”

“See ya in Science,” Charlie says as they stand, walking around to ruffle his hair as they pass. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs his stuff, and leads off to math. The entire time he can’t even think, not with the idea of going on an actual date with his Alpha.

After Algebra is when he goes to science, and Charlie is already waiting for him with her Converse kicked up on their table. Dean slides in beside of her and slouches in his chair, kicking his feet out under the desk.

“We’re gonna go see a scary movie.” She informs him, just as Gilda walks in. “Mm, those jeans are scrumptious.”

>>

Dean clambers into the Camaro gracelessly, throwing his bookbag into the backseat.

“What–”

“Charlie wants me to go with the movies with her and her girlfriend, but she wants me to go with the Alpha I’m fooling around with.” Dean answers before Cas can finish his question.

The sun is exceptionally bright today, and the way it shines through Cas’ blue eyes makes them look like they’re made from incredibly blue water, slightly bluer around the edges. The sun gives Cas’ olive skin a soft glow, and his black, raven hair almost shines blue in the undertones. Dean never really realized just how beautiful he is, but he is, and he’s really glad – honestly, now – that Cas is his True Mate, is his Alpha, and not someone else.

“We can if you want Dean,” Cas says after a moment. Dean sighs, and nods, leaning over to press his lips softly to Cas’. Cas caresses his jaw and kisses him softly, over and over until he leans his forehead against Dean’s.

“I’ll think about it.” Dean says, and that’s the end of it. For now.

>>

That next morning he wakes up and it’s not to the alarm clock yelling at him. It’s to his forehead pressed softly to Cas’ jaw, his cheek resting on his collarbone, with Cas’ arms securely wrapped around his back. Dean yawns and hums contentedly, before he realizes it’s a school day and his eyes snap open. The alarm clock isn’t flashing from the other side of Cas, but it’s glaring bright red and 7:54.

“Fuck!” He gasps, and jumps out of Cas’ arms to run to his “bedroom” and yank out clothes. Cas ends up standing sleepily in the doorway as Dean struggles to get his boots on. “It’s almost 8, man!”

Cas frowns and glances at the clock. He rubs his face with a sigh, “I’ll start the car.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Cas’ grogginess carelessness, and grabs his jacket on the way out the door. Cas peels out of the driveway when Dean tells him to hurry, that he hates being late. When Cas pulls up to the front door, Dean hurriedly kisses him and leaps out of the car, running in just as the first bell rings signalling everyone get to class.

After he signs in, he jogs to his first class and slouches into his seat.

It takes him until 3rd period to realize he forgot his suppressants.

And it’s just before the first lunch when he slips out of the bathroom after lathering himself up with his back-up deodorant that he runs face-first into a chest taller than his, with two other smaller guys standing around him.

“Looks like we gotta Omega on our hands, now.” The tall one tsks. “Pretending to be a Beta, how cute. You know, I haven’t met but three guy Omegas. I think I like them best, you know, they’re always so tight for it.”

Dean freezes, eyes widening up at the tall guy with evil eyes. “I don’t–”

“Know what I’m talking about?” He finishes for him, grinning from ear to ear. He sniffs loudly, nostrils flaring. “Hm. And you’re mated, already. Someones an eager little whore. Maybe I’ll just have to mate over this one. Painful for you, but oh-so-satisfying for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SHIT.
> 
> Yeah. Told you. I already know what's going to happen, and i'm happy with it because I'm evil and as you all know, Satan is my father and I'm naturally evil and demonic when it comes to other people's feelings. But, I'm going to let you stew until tomorrow. :D
> 
> Most of you are like "NO DON'T LET DEAN GET PREGNANT YET!" and no offense but I giggle every time. I love you guys seriously. If I had to make an army, I would recruit every single one of you. Even the ones who don't comment and are only lurking in the shadows. I love you too.
> 
> I don't have a story to tell today other than i just ordered ginos and i'm really excited for this because i got black olives on my sandwch and i'm so hungry and nothing can satisfy the mosnter inside of me except for this sandwich omg
> 
> ANYWAYS. if you haven't left kudos please do!! and leave a comment saying what piece of hell you think i live in. :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i know I skipped tuesday. but thats only because i wrote half of the chapter and was VERY not happy with it and i didn't want to post it if i wasn't satisfied. SO i'm posting now, which i know doesn't help because i was supposed to post anyways. BLEH
> 
> i'm still not incredibly happy with it but i'm happier than i was tuesday. sorry for any suckiness!! see you in the end notes!

“Ju – Just let me go,” Dean pleads as the Alphas back him up against the cement wall. They stink with pheromones and he turns away when the tall one grabs his face and squeezes, yanking Dean’s head to make him look at him.

“Aww, your Alpha not here to help you?” He growls, digging his nails into Dean’s cheeks, his voice a slight slur. Dean winces and growls, shoving at the guy’s chest. “Ooh! Someones got some spark to them. Feisty. I like ‘em like that.”

“Let me go!” He shoves again, but the Alpha is like a rock. He won’t move. And then Dean lifts his knee sharply, sending the Alpha grunting and collapsing to his knees when Dean’s connects with his knot.

The Alphas behind him look up with wide, angry eyes, ready to pounce as their leader falls to his knees. Dean bolts, heart hammering, and they grab at him, but he barely makes it out. He puffs out his breath as he runs, the Alphas’ footsteps behind him nothing but thumps getting faster and faster. The noise brings people out of the classrooms and Dean knows everyone can smell him, deodorant or not.

He goes for the doors and pushes them open, despite the teachers yelling at him for to come back. He doesn’t care – he’s not sitting around near a bunch of Alphas, unmated and desperate and horny, to get him. He runs until he’s far enough from the school to barely see it. He pants against a phone pole, tears burning at the back of his eyes as he tries to regain his breath.

After a minute he contemplates going back, but decides against it. He starts his walk back to Cas’ house, unable to catch his breath and the pure sense of fear itching under his skin.

Cas’ house takes longer to get to than he remembers, and when he stumbles in Cas looks up from the book he’s reading with a frown on his face. “Dean? What are you doing here?”

Dean finally lets the first tears fall. “I can’t be fucking normal, Cas.” His voice cracks, and Cas springs up and pulls Dean to his chest where Dean’s shoulders shake and the tears stain Cas’ shirt. “It was so good and I forgot – I forgot my suppressants. Everyone knows.” His voice wavers, but he refuses to let out the sobs. “A-Alphas almost got me.”

Cas holds him tighter and kisses the top of his head. “Come on, lets go lay down.” He whispers softly into Dean’s hair. Dean lets him guide him up the stairs and kicks off his jeans and curls under the blankets with his boxers and shirt on. Cas does the same and pulls Dean to his chest.

At some point, Dean falls asleep. After a week of waking up at 5 AM, his sleep finally gets him and he sleeps hard. He doesn’t wake up until the sun is already down and Cas is gone, probably downstairs, with the wafts of food in the air.

Dean keeps his head snuggled down into the pillows for a while. He doesn’t cry anymore.

Cas comes back through the door with a small tray of food and a smile on his face a few minutes later. “Morning.” He says jokingly, though sympathy laces his features. Dean feels stuffy from so much crying earlier.

“Ha-Ha,” Dean says quietly, trying to smile. Cas places the tray on the bedside table and sits close, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean hums. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean sucks in a breath, careful of his next words. “I...I want to go home.”

Cas doesn’t react to it, opposite of what Dean was expecting. “Okay,”

“Okay?” Dean frowns, sitting up to look at him. “Just okay?”

Cas laughs slightly and nods. “I was waiting for you to miss it.” Cas admits. “We can go whenever you want.”

Dean purses his lips as he grabs the sandwich Cas made. “Tonight?” He asks quietly, taking a bite off of it.

Cas surprises him again when he nods. “Sure. Just eat first.”

>>

Dean ate, but didn’t bother getting dressed. He threw a pair of sweats on and his boots. He still had clothes at his house, unless they threw them out. He’s not sure which he should expect, but his heart his hammering in his chest.

Cas climbs into the drivers side and turns the ignition on. Rock music plays quietly in the background from last time Dean messed with the radio, but it’s little comfort to the bundles of nerves in  his stomach. Cas pulls out of the driveway as Dean leans his head against the window.

He doesn’t sleep the entire way, but he doses sometimes when Cas turns the heat on and a soft rock song comes on. It’s barely 5 AM when they get there, after pit stopping for restroom breaks and gas and the small snack, but they find the nearest hotel and settle in it. It reminds Dean so much of what seems like forever ago, when he was still raw with Omega emotions that he couldn’t decipher.

The room is almost the same, but cozier. Cas yawns and falls into the bed, bundling up the pillows beneath his head. Dean follows suit and curls beside of him, dozing off to the comforting smell of Cas despite barely being tired.

When they wake, Dean is almost regretful of coming. Cas ordered room service and had pancakes waiting on him beneath the silver dome. Dean stretches his limbs and sighs, wondering what’s happening back at _home_. Wonders what Sam’s been up to. If his mom misses him. If his dad regrets anything. Then he wonders what’s happening at his new home, with Cas, with his True Mate. Is Charlie and Dorothy confused and looking? How many people has knocked on Cas’ door?

Eventually he does eat. He takes a long shower and just lets the sucky water pressure spit hot water over him. The steam clouds all the mirrors and creates a white layer in the air, keeping him warm when he steps out. He dresses in what he came in and walks back out into the bedroom.

“Do you want to take any suppressants?” Cas asks, offering the bottle to him.

Dean doesn’t know. They all already know he’s an omega, but he doesn’t want anyone to smell him, mated or not. He takes the bottle and ignores the small look of disappointment from his Alpha when he pops one into his mouth and dry swallows. He skips the birth control, because he knows nothing will be happening while they’re in Kansas.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to yet. We can wait, let you get used to being here for a while.” Cas offers, worry etched in his beautiful features.

Dean sighs. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! OKay! So dean's home, with cas, seemingly ready to face his biggest problems: his family's opinions. I'm very excited for the coming chapters because i'll be introducing another character. very excited.
> 
> anyways, work changed all my days to closing haha, so now instead of getting off at 8 i get off at 10. bleh but more money for me. i'm excited because closing isn't hard, just tiring, and i get more money on my paycheck, therefore more money to throw at forever 21. :D
> 
> ALSO IF YOURE A WRITER LISTEN UP MAN  
> i run a blog called [spnxreader](http://spnxreader.tumblr.com/) on the side where people can send in requests and me and some internet buds write little 500-1000 word fics for them. it's a fun thing, i guess, but you see, i made it without the intention of it getting popular and it's gotten WAY out of hand and i have like 40 requests to do and i was wondering if anyone was interested in helping me out then just let me know and that would be amazing. everyone on tumblr that asks to be an author either a) never messages me back, or b) stops writing and then i'm left with a bunch of requests and impatient requesters. 
> 
> oh, and my friend has decided she likes our coworker again and AGAIN i'm just being the awesome supportive friend. :) and the pottery place totally isn't hiring right now and i'm going to jump off a bridge kk
> 
> okay!!! leave kudos if you haven't already and leave me a comment sayin' ayeeeeeeee :))))
> 
> EDIT: also ya'll should look out for a new idea i'm posting called Jumper :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't posted earlier! I had Easter dinner and it was literally ALL DAY LONG.
> 
> But i hope everyone likes this chapter!!!! I think it's the best one i've written in a while lmao.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS, hope you all had an awesome Easter! :)

The house looks the same, except the shrubs have leaves again and are beginning to bloom. The tree in the front yard is still bare, though, and Dean can see his old bedroom window between the twisting branches. The lights are on and people move inside. Dean’s nerves are skyrocketing and his stomach is unsettled now, but he inhales deeply and steps out.

Dean made sure to wait long enough for the suppressants to start working, meaning his mom should be about ready to prepare lunch. The nerves continue to twirl unpleasantly in his veins at the thought of facing his mother’s cooking again.

Dean slips out of Cas’ Camaro that he parked against the curb, out of the clear spot in the driveway. Cas meets him around the front of the car and grabs his hand, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Dean’s hand as they start up the driveway towards the front porch steps.

Dean doesn’t see his dad’s Impala, and he suspects he’s at work at the garage. That itself settles some of the nerves.

Cas is the one who knocks on the door, but steps back to let Dean stand in front. It takes a petrifying moment, but the door swings open and a kid, one that Dean hardly recognizes answers the door.

Sam stares, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. He eyes Dean up and down, lip beginning to tremble, and then his eyes glance at Cas.

In the background, Mary calls, “Sammy? Who’s at the door?”

Dean expects Mary to walk around and see for herself, but she doesn’t. Dean barely holds back a flinch when Sam’s mouth opens and he suddenly shouts, surprisingly to Dean, excitedly. “Mom! Dean’s back!”

Before Dean can reference what happened, Sam’s arms are wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist. Dean is still taller, though Sam has grown. They both have, and Sam’s head rests against Dean’s pec as he tightens his hold around his torso. Dean gulps and hesitantly hugs back, patting Sam on the back softly and glances up in time to see Mary drying her hands with a dish towel with her eyebrows pulled in and a frown on her face.

“Sam, what are you–” she stops short when she sees Dean, barely registering Cas who has stepped back slightly to give them space. Sam steps back and grins up at his mom, who’s lip trembles and fingers drop the dish towel. “Oh,” she gasps, and then her arms are around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him close and holding him tightly to her chest.

With a simple inhale of her homely, motherly scent, Dean’s eyes are watering and he’s crying silently into his mother’s shoulders, reveling in the soft coos into his ear and the kisses she places in his hair as she rubs his back and tells him how much she’s missed him.

“We looked,” Mary says, voice wavering as she reaches a hand to brush her tears away from her eyes. “Well, I did. Sammy did.”

Dean gulps and wipes his face with his palm, “What about dad?”

Mary shakes her head. “I’ll tell you about it, okay? Come inside, please. Sammy was helping me make grilled cheese.” Mary’s eyes shift to Cas and she smiles. “You too, if you’d like.”

Cas smiles softly and nods, “Of course. Whatever Dean wants.”

Dean twists his head back to smile up at Cas, happy with the feeling of warmth erupting from every nerve in his body in what feels like the first time in forever. “Yeah, please.”

Mary ushers them in and shoos Sam away, who’s hovering with eyes that are begging to ask a thousand questions. “Go flip the sandwiches, before they burn!”

Sam nods and quickly darts into the kitchen. Mary waits a moment before hugging Dean again.

“Um, Mom,” Dean stutters out, pulling away as much as he doesn’t want to. He grabs Cas’ forearm and tugs him forward, his musky rainy smell calming the fringed ends of his nerves. “This is Cas. He’s um...he’s actually my, uh, True Mate.”

Mary’s eyes widen and she gasps, eyes flicking from Dean who tightens his grasp on Cas’ forearm to Cas who tries to smile.

“You...you have a True Mate,” Mary laughs, happiness in her voice. “Oh my, that’s amazing, baby!” She pulls Dean into another hug, laughing into his hair. “Oh, that’s amazing. I missed you so much.”

“But, mom,” Dean pulls back again. “I heard you and Dad talking, that morning of my birthday.”

Mary freezes and she shakes her head. “Listen to me, Dean Winchester. Anything you heard your father say, I was not going to let it happen. You’re my baby, no matter what. Omega, Beta, or Alpha, you’re always my son and I would have never thrown you away for what you presented as. Your father was just...clouded. He wanted an Alpha, and he just didn’t know what to do with an Omega. Omega boys are just…”

“Embarrassing,” Dean answers quietly, nodding.

“No. Unique.” Mary says, her voice hard and demanding. Suddenly her nostrils flare and she frowns. “Are you on suppressants?”

Dean’s cheeks flush and he ducks his head. “I didn’t want to bring my smell here.”

“Dean Winchester,” she sighs, “it’s natural.”

Cas chuckles suddenly and mumbles, “That’s what I told him, but he won’t listen to me.”

“I believe that completely.” Mary nods, folding her arms across her chest. “Come on boys, let me make you some sandwiches.”

>>

Dean’s finally at ease, laughing with Cas by his side with Sam across from him trying to make bad jokes. Cas laughs genuinely, eyes shining bright when he looks down at Dean who accidentally snorts. Mary laughs at that, and it fills the dining room with warmth.

Everything comes to a sharp, cold end when the front door shuts and Dean’s nostrils flare at the murky, deep scent of an Alpha. Cas’ nostrils flare too, and his eyes widen slightly when he turns his head towards the door. Dean can feel the muscles of Cas’ arm tense under his hand, like a spring ready to pop.

Everything suddenly gets tense when John enters the doorway, eyes dark and a deep frown on his face.

“I expected you to come back sooner or later, but not with a mutt.” are John’s first words to him, eyes almost black with anger.

Dean feels something in him break, Cas stands abruptly, while Mary shouts “John!” all at once. Cas’ hand clenches and unclenches by Dean’s shoulders, and John growls. Cas echoes it, but his growl his deeper and scarier, Dean thinks.

Faintly, Dean hears Mary tell Sam to go to his room. “Stop it!” Mary demands, voice loud. Dean reaches over and grabs Cas’ hand, hard like a rock under his, and tugs. “Cas, please, sit. John, stop it.”

With another tug from Dean, Cas sits back down but he’s stiff now.

John’s eyes snap to Mary’s as she stomps over to him. “That was unnecessary.”

“Unnecessary?” John laughs bitterly. “He brought an Alpha into my house.”

“That’s his True Mate, John.”

“You think that justifies it? I can smell it from here, beneath all that _synthetic beta_ ,” John sends the last piece in Dean’s direction, louder than the rest.

Cas turns to Dean and grabs his hands, eyes pleading to stay calm. Suddenly Dean regrets coming. Regrets everything.

“Dean, why don’t you and Cas go up to your room soon John and I can talk?”

Dean doesn’t have to be asked twice, before he’s grabbing Cas’ hand and tugging. Mary pulls John out of the doorway, but Dean can still smell Cas’ anger when they pass each other. Dean barely gets Cas up the stairway and into his bedroom, where he locks the door and slumps against the back of it.

“How dare he say something like that to you, his son.” Cas growls, and Dean can’t find the emotional energy to be scared of how angry he is.

“I shouldn’t have come back.” He whispers.

“If Mary doesn’t knock sense into him, I will.” Cas seethes, pacing back and forth between the small distance of Dean’s room.

“Please stop pacing, Cas,” Dean whispers, looking up with blurry eyes. Cas sighs and walks over, grabbing Dean’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean sighs against it, feeling the rush of calm as Cas dominates his mouth, and for a minute it seems like it’s one less thing for Dean to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing the next chapter, so you'll get one tomorrow!
> 
> AND UPDATE: I work WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY, FRIDAY, AND SATURDAY this week so no updating on all those days. Basically kill me. I missed work yesterday and I felt bad for it but seriously my anxiety was so bad I couldn't. I would have posted but no.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who is volunteering to help me out with requests. It's a huge help, more than you know. I love you guys a lot.
> 
> Okay, see you guys tomorrow! leave a kudos if you haven't already and drop a comment! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i really liked this chapter. :D i hope everyone else does!!! 
> 
> i love you all and i'll see you below!!

Dean nor Cas leave Dean’s bedroom for the rest of the evening. Dean’s wondering if they should leave, and he knows Cas is thinking it too, but Dean’s been too busy listening to his mom and dad shout over him to really think about it.

He only ventures downstairs when he has to use the bathroom, leaving Cas upstairs. After he’s done, he walks towards the kitchen and presses his ear to the wall.

“If he’s going to be here, we’re bringing her in.”

“No, John. Dean is normal. There’s nothing wrong with him that would need a specialist.”

“Look. I’m trying to meet you in the middle here, Mary. You can have Dean around here, but we’re bringing the doctor in and she’s going to test him to see if he’s capable of handling the suppressants.”

“But these suppressants could hurt–”

“Mary,” John snaps through the walls, “You’re lucky I’m tolerating him here. If you think I’m going to condone pups from him, you’re wrong. They wouldn’t be natural.”

Mary gasps. “They’d be as natural as if a woman had them!”

“No,” John laughs bitterly. “They wouldn’t.”

Dean stumbles away from the wall with tears springing to his eyes. It shouldn't hit him so hard, scare him so much, but after 2+ months with Cas, mating with him, everything, Dean  _knows_ he's going to carry Cas' pups  _eventually._ Simply being mated and being the Omega puts that instinct in his blood.  _Of course_ he's going to have Cas' pups. The fact that John wants to rip that right, and opportunity, from under him makes him shiver. _  
_

He barely makes it up the stairs and back into his room before he’s crying, “ _Cas_ ,”

Cas springs up from the spot he’d been sitting in twiddling his thumbs for the past thirty minutes and meets Dean halfway across the room, just in time for Dean to fall into him. “What? What is it?” Cas asks worriedly as Dean sobs, gasping into his chest. His arms wound tight around Cas’ torso.

“He….he wants to shoot me up with suppressants….that could,” Dean chokes, unable to continue as he sniffs and cries, rubbing his face into Cas’ heat and smell. Cas walks them to the bed where he makes Dean sit. He still cradles him to his chest. When Dean’s sobs finally cease, slightly, he finishes, “that could hurt our pups, if we have any.”

Cas goes stiff under Dean’s tight grasp and a growl starts underneath Dean’s cheek. “I’ll be damned before I let something like that happen to you.” Cas promises, voice rumbling over his growl.

“A specialist is supposed to be coming.” Dean hiccups, “and mom said she wants me to stay.” Dean suddenly feels sleepy when Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair soothingly. He’s leaning heavily into Cas, practically purring. “You can go back to the hotel, if you want.”

“I’m not leaving you here alone while your father is in the house.”

Dean feels like he should be angry at that statement, but he feels a flood of warmth through his veins at the thought of Cas refusing to leave with another Alpha in the house, father or not. Dean nods and forces himself to stand so he can shuck off his clothes apart from his underwear and tee.

He crawls under the familiar blankets and hums when Cas slips in beside of him, pulling him to his chest and enveloping him in his Alpha warmth.

Dean falls asleep in no time.

>>

Dean wakes up to soft knocks on the door. He’s on his opposite side, Cas’ arms curled around him with soft puffs of breath ruffling the top of his hair. Mary creaks the door open and smiles at Dean as he blinks blearily up at her.

“Breakfast is almost ready, sweetie. We have a visitor on her way.”

Dean knows the visitor is the doctor, the specialist. He nods to his mom and doesn’t say a thing. He turns over once the door is shut, curling an arm over Cas’ torso and burying his head into Cas’ neck. Cas had taken his shirt off and only wore boxers, and his skin was like the sun; hot and tan and welcoming under Dean’s cheek.

Dean almost falls back asleep. In fact, he thinks he does because when he blinks his eyes open again, the sun is different from his window, and Cas is watching him sleep from slightly above him. Dean mumbles and groans, stretching out his limbs before going limp against Cas again with a small smile.

Dean only remembers what his mom said when he hears another voice that he doesn’t recognize downstairs mixing with his parent’s. Sam must be in school.

“That specialist is here,” Cas says almost as if on cue.

Dean hums. “I know.” He forces himself to peel away from Cas and stand, shivering when the warmth of his Alpha leaves his skin cold. He pulls out a pair of jeans and slips them on, then changes his shirt. He runs a hand through his hair and deems it acceptable. “You can come down if you want, or you can take a shower in my bathroom.”

Cas nods and sighs. “I’ll take a shower and meet you down there, give you some alone time with your family,”

Dean nods and walks over, leaning down as Cas leans up. Their mouths meet soundly, and Dean makes sure to run a hand through Cas’ bed hair and tug slightly. “Please don’t take too long,”

Cas smiles when Dean pulls away. “I won’t.”

Dean thumps downstairs with bare feet and enters the kitchen where his mom, dad, and a woman are sitting around the dining table. Mary spots him first and smiles.

“Good morning, baby.”

“Morning.” Dean mumbles, glancing at the clock to see it 11:30. He doesn’t know when Mary woke him up the first time.

John stands, then, and points at the woman with fiery hair and big, green eyes. “This is Dr. Milton. She specializes in rare breeds.” It’s the nicest thing John has said to him since he’s gotten here, and Dean still hates it. “She’s going to talk to you about different options to be as normal as possible.”

Dean frowns and glances to the girl, Dr. Milton. She looks young with porcelain skin and freckles, dressed normally but professional. Dean sniffs the air and frowns at the strangely sweet musk that doesn’t smell like an Omega, yet doesn’t smell dull and muted like a Beta. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean nods, “Hi,”

“Do you mind giving us a few minutes to talk, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?” Dr Milton asks politely, smiling brightly. Her smile is wide and lights the whole room.

Mary nods. “Of course. Just call for us if you need anything.”

Mary and John leave, leaving tense air behind them. Dr Milton only smiles at him from the table, until Dean finally walks over to sit far away from her.

“How are you, Dean?” She asks. Simple.

Dean frowns. “I’m fine. How are you?”

“Very good. Thank you for asking. So, you’re a male Omega. I figure you’re not very happy with that, then.”

Dean coughs. “Yeah. I’m a male Omega.” He clarifies, nodding slightly. “At first I wasn’t, but...I think I’m pretty okay with it now. I...I mated,”

That takes Dr. Milton back, slightly. “Already? You’re very young. That could be dangerous, you know.”

Dean nods, “I know. But we’re True Mates, so it doesn’t bother me.”

“That’s good to hear. True Mates are rare.”

Dean sighs. “I’m sorry, but enough with the small talk. What is this about suppressants you’re supposed to be shooting up my arm?” Dean crosses his arms over his chest and frowns deeply at her.

Dr Milton frowns back. “Well, you see. It’s a suppressant shot taken every 2-3 months at first, and then we space the injections out to 2-3 years, then eventually, 5-7 years, until you no longer need them. It not only dulls your Omega scent, but it reduces the Omega DNA in your body. After a few months, it even stops your heats. It’s like a human woman taking testosterone. Eventually, you will start to develop like a man, or in your case an Alpha or Beta. You won’t be fully a different breed, you’ll always be an Omega at your core, but it helps. I’ve seen it make a lot of bullied, insecure Omega men happy. They find Beta wives.”

Dean scoffs. “And it could hurt my pups in the future.”

Dr. Milton blinks, taken aback. “If you were to ever fall pregnant, of course it would. It reverses anything Omega your system does and mutates it into something an Alpha’s, or Beta’s body would do. Obviously they would not have children, so it would poison the embryos before they could develop. You’d most likely miscarriage every time, or birth a very mutated child.”

Dean growls. “Why would I ever want that?”

“That’s why it would be a good idea to put you on these. It could give you what you always wanted. There’s even surgery for a synthetic knot.”

“I don’t want any of that. I don’t think you understand.” Dean snaps, glaring.

“Your father said–”

“My father hates what I am. I have an Alpha, a True Mate. I accept myself...for the most part. I still get mad about it sometimes, sure, but I would never want any of that. Maybe 2 months ago I would’ve, but now all that just sounds like Hell.”

Dr. Milton opens her mouth to speak when Cas suddenly appears in the doorway. Dean’s eyes snap over to him, but Cas’ eyes are glued to Dr. Milton.

Dr. Milton stands abruptly, hands on the table to steady herself. Her mouth opens and she whispers, “Castiel?”

Dean frowns, glancing at Cas as he gasps. Next, he’s running forward and hugging the woman like his life depended on it. Dean barely hears the raggedy, “Anna,” Cas breathes out into her hair.

Dean suddenly almost stops breathing. “Your sister,” He says quietly, eyes widening as Cas pulls her away and laughs wetly. Anna, the Alpha Female. That explains her strange musk.

“Small world,” he laughs.

Anna laughs, too, and is suddenly not as stiff and professional.

“What are you doing here, Anna?”

“After  Dad told me to go, I made a life for myself. I went to medicine school and now I specialize in rarer breeds like female Alphas and…” she gestures to Dean, “male Omegas.”

“Of course,” Cas smiles, and hugs Anna again. “I’m proud of you. It’s amazing that you made such a life for yourself.”

Anna nods, then sits. Cas follows, but he’s sitting next to Dean now. “Are you still Alpha?”

“Of course.” Cas chuckles bitterly. “Without me I think they would crash and burn sometimes.”

“And Gabriel?”

“Still runs and owns the diner, still eats all the desserts.” Anna laughs at that and nods, before grabbing her clip board.

“I don’t mean to cut our reunion so short, brother, but I have to finish my appointment with...your mate, with Dean.” Anna shuts down, and suddenly she looks professional and serious again. Cas nods but he stays put. Anna looks at him for a moment but says nothing. Anna turns to Dean, then, and clears her throat. “If you’re unwilling to do the injected suppressants, how about we try something milder? Something more, every two to three years instead?”

Dean sighs and grabs Cas’ hand. “It won’t hurt...you know?”

“Unfortunately with every suppressant comes that risk.”

Dean’s knee starts bouncing, then. The suppressants Cas bought for him are daily, ones you could simply buy off the shelf in the medicine aisle at the grocery store. The ones Anna are talking about are prescription only, stronger, only through professionals.

“They aren’t addictive, and it is possible to still fall pregnant under them. There’s always a possibility with the milder ones, unlike the stronger injections. Only, once you fall with child, you have to be injected with a serum that stops the suppressants in your system.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Cas speaks, frowning and holding tighter on Dean’s hand. “Are suppressants really necessary? At all?”

Dean sends him a look that loosely says “ _yes_ ,” but doesn’t say the words. Cas sighs through his nose. “Do you have anything milder? Yearly, maybe?”

Anna flips through her flipboard a few times and unclips a paper. “Yes, anything milder than that would be a small injection every six months, and then what you’re taking now.” She slides the paper over, and Cas leans over to look at it, too. “There will still be possibilities of problems, of course.”

Dean nods and sighs. He can’t pronounce the name, but in the finer details it says the first primary injection will have to be done in a hospital. It says the patient – him – will be under surveillance for a week for allergic reactions or rejections before they’re deemed healthy and then the rest of the injections every year will follow normally, in a doctor’s office.

It’s a fasting injection, meaning he’s not allowed to eat 24 hours before hand, and he’s not allowed to eat or drink anything but water for 24 hours after because it dehydrates the system, therefore suppressing the heats and making his slick – even when he’s not in the middle of his heat – reduce.

It all just sounds unnatural, and unpleasant. Surely after taking these for so long it’ll mess up his natural lubricant glands. Dean scratches at a place on the table with his nail and bites his lip.

“We...we can do this one, I guess.”

Anna slides the paper back, unsure. “Are you sure? I don’t wish to see you do something like this if you don’t feel comfortable or sure.”

“It’s only every year, right? I mean, that’s fine. I can just skip it or stop if something...happens, or whatever. You know.” He shrugs, eyes darting nervously around the room. Anna nods, smiling tightly and glancing up at Cas.

“Of course, you have to be okay with this, too. Normally with minors, we simply need the parents’ signature and the patient’s, but since you’re mated, we require that, too.” Anna says.

Cas sighs and scratches at his days worth of stubble. “I’m not entirely happy with it, but, if it’s safe…”

“Saf _er_.”

Cas sighs harder. “Right. Then it’s fine.” He turns to Dean, then, “But if anything happens, or it makes you sick, or anything, you’re coming off of it whether you want to or not.”

Dean gulps at his darkening eyes and nods. “Of course, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so guys, again, we're beginning to near the end. But I'm so excited all the same. like SO SO SO. :D
> 
> does anyone else paint their nails and feel like 110% more feminine? like 100% me right now. i painted them purple and now i feel classy af
> 
> aaannnyyywayyyss i have a meeting tomorrow about the vacation thingy i'm going on so i won't post until late. we have to order our visas and basically i'm broke now///kill me
> 
> anD ALSO YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME WHY DO I STILL WRITE FOR YOU ALL  
> I MEAN I KNO IM SATANS DAUGHTER BUT U DONT HAVE TO SAY IT TO MY FACE GAWSH
> 
> im just kidding <3 
> 
> & Also, thank you to everyone who's concerned about the anxiety thing. It was really tough. I had to call off work, I think I told you guys that, because I was crying so much. It doesn't happen often, once every few months because I don't know how to relieve stress properly. The owner of the restaurant I work at even called me to make sure I was okay, and it warmed my heart a lot, although I s t i l l feel guilty about calling off. It was a Saturday and Saturdays are very busy and they need all the help they can get. I'm still anxious about going back to work, and I know I'll probably need to take medications but it makes me feel sort of pathetic that I have to take meds just to talk to people, you know?
> 
> Anyways. Serious ramble over. Sorry.
> 
> so i'm at 399 followers on tumblr. someone should follow me  
> vvvvvvv  
> i'm rambling sorry. leave a kudos if you haven't and drop a commenttttt :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically this chapter is only about 1k words because......  
> tHENEXTCHAPTERMAYORMAYNOTBETHELASTCHAPTEROFTHISSTORY.
> 
> Uhm, ahem. well.
> 
> The next chapter will be long, much long. I'm writing it right now. I'm *thinking* I can post it tomorrow before I go to work (with a cute lil thingie I made for Quake that iS GONNA MAKE YALL SCREAM OMG) But I'm very excited. I feel like I've come very far? I don't know. You guys tell me.
> 
> But, yeah. Next chapter is the last one and then I'm gonna take some time to write a nice handful of chapters for Quake and get that plot line set up.
> 
> PLEASe, pls, PLEASE, if you have any questions like loose ends I probably didn't tie up or pieces of the plot (not including Rachael) that you're confused about, please comment below so I can hopefully include answers in the last chapter or in the beginning chapters of Quake.
> 
> Seriously, I love you guys. I hope you enjoy!

“All right, then,” Anna smiles, all professional in front of John and Mary now. “I’ll schedule the appointment for next week and I’ll see you in my office.” Anna turns to Dean and simply smiles, before turning to exit the kitchen. Cas leaves after her, leaving Dean alone with his mom and dad for the first time since he’s been here.

“Why didn’t you choose the long term one?” John asks, eyes dark and lips pursed unhappily. Mary warns him softly from his side, but Dean tries his damnedest and gulps down his fear, even with a shaky voice.

“B-Because,” Dean says, “I don’t want to be a fake Alpha. I’d rather be a genuine Omega.”

“That’s idiotic of you, Dean. I raised you better.” John snaps, eyes narrowing. Mary grabs his arm and hushes him, but he doesn’t listen.

“I want to be Cas’ Omega, dad.” Dean says, voice not as shaky now. He knows what he wants. “The only reason I even chose a suppressant was so I wouldn’t have to depend on pills.”

“Why would you want to be this? You’re a man, Dean, and you can have children. That’s not natural, and you’re more of a woman with a dick than a man.” John practically seethes. Dean bites down and holds back the tears it’s bringing.

“Obviously it’s natural, because I was born this way.”

“People can be born with deformities.” John says, low and quiet. Mary gasps and slaps his arm, hard enough to make Dean flinch.

“John Winchester,” She snaps, eyes glaring. Dean is vibrating in under his skin, and his fingers itch. He turns around sharply on his heel to slam face-first into Cas. Cas hands steady him on his hips, but his eyes are dark and glaring straight at John. There’s a soft rumble in his chest and Dean tries to shove him back.

“Just go, Cas, it’s not worth it.” Dean snaps, glaring over his shoulder to his father.

Cas starts to back away with Dean’s hands pushing on his chest, although still glaring, until John opens his mouth. “You’ll see what I mean when you knock him up and your pups are born without eyes.”

Dean loses his grip on Cas, then, and suddenly he’s stumbling into the wall. It happens so fast – John is ripped from Mary’s grip and Cas is on top of him, both of them sliding across the kitchen floor with Cas’ fists already bloody and pounding into John’s face. Dean gasps as he registers and runs, as fast as he can around his screaming mother and the dining table. He jumps over Cas’ back and yanks at his t-shirt, yelling.

“Cas! Stop! _Stop_! Let him go! You’re gonna kill him!” Dean starts shouting, ends practically screaming. Somehow he yanks hard enough and Cas lets go, even though he’s strong enough to keep going. John is limp and bloody and barely twitching on the tiled floors. Dean angrily shoves Cas back, towards the door. “Go, Cas.”

Cas doesn’t listen and somehow looms over Dean. “I wasn’t going to let him talk about you...about us like that.” Cas growls, deep and heavy in his throat. His eyes are pulsing red and the vein in his neck is throbbing.

Dean slumps and pushes Cas slightly. “I know you weren’t. Just...go get the car. We need to go.”

Mary has the phone in her hand, probably talking to the police. Dean waits until she hangs up with shaky hands and leans against the table, shakily brushing her long blond hair out of her teary eyes.

“I’m so sorry, mom.” Dean whispers. Mary stands and nods, wiping her face.

“I’m sorry, too. John shouldn’t have said that.”

Dean nods, gulping. “Cas was just protecti–”

“I know, sweetie.”

“I need to go.”

“I think so.” She whispers. Dean sucks in a shaky breath and nods again. “I’ll give you a call, okay?” She says quietly, pulling out her cell phone. Dean rambles off Cas’ cell phone number softly before leaving, knowing the cops would be here soon and Cas would have to be taken in for questioning if he was caught anywhere around here.

The car ride back to the hotel is quiet and tense.

“I forgive you,” Dean whispers as Cas parks the Camaro into a far off space. “I understand.”

“Good,” Cas says with a hard voice. “He deserved every hit.”

“I know,” Dean says quietly, reaching over to grab Cas’ hand.

“I invited Anna over to catch up when we head back to Oklahoma.”

Dean smiles tightly. “Good, I’m glad. I’m glad she’s okay, Cas. She’s great.”

Cas nods, “Yes. She is.”

Sighing, Dean realizes he’s not going to get too much out of Cas right now, so he pries open the door and slips out. He’s stressed and ready to sleep for a decade. Cas looks tired, too, and follows after him.

It’s not until Dean’s kicked back with a steaming cup of black coffee that Cas asks from beside of him on the bed, “If you’re not going to be out in the public that much, why do you need yearly suppressants?”

Dean sucks in a soft breath because he knew that question was coming. “My...smell doesn’t bother me when I’m alone with you. But now that I have my family back, I’m just not comfortable smelling like that.”

“You can’t take the pills every morning?”

“Cas, please,” Dean begs quietly, fingers clenching over the styrofoam cup. “I’ll probably only do one year. Just...please. Let me get back into the groove of having a family. Plus I don’t want to smell like that around my dad.”

“If it were up to me you wouldn’t be around him at all anymore.” Cas grumbles from beside of him.

“I know,” Dean mumbles, sipping his hot coffee again. “I don’t know what’s going to happen after they check dad into the hospital.”

Cas nods and turns over, linking an arm around Dean’s stomach. “Whatever does happen, I don’t want you to stress out over it.” Cas says. Dean places his coffee on the bedside table and wiggles down to wrap his arm around Cas’ torso.

“I won’t.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Shut it, Cas,” Dean groans,  nuzzling his head into Cas’ chest. “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep now.”

“Okay,” Cas whispers into his hair, and reaches down to pull the sheets up to their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very sparse but like I said the next one will be packed full. :D
> 
> I was going to write more to this chapter but it was that situation where where if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop and it'll all lead into the ending and I wanted to make the ending sort of like a conclusion part of an essay where it's explaining and what not and mostly curtains closing. I just didn't want to write that with the above, so I apologize for the shortness.
> 
> LAST CHAPTERS FAQ:  
> Q:Why does Dean have to go along with the suppressants if he's mated to Cas? John's opinion shouldn't matter.  
> A: A bunch of you (most of you, if not all) asked this. Basically despite being mated, Dean is still only 16 and a minor, therefore falling under the parents protection until they give up their rights to his mate. It's a legal thing, and that's just what's going on in this AU. So whatever John wants for Dean, John can make that happen to some extent. Cas doesn't have a say until John and/or Mary give over Dean's rights since he's a minor, or until Dean is eighteen and doesn't belong to anyone and legally bonds with Cas (like marriage) Hope that clears it up!
> 
> I sort of want to make a playlist for Quake because I'm a loser and I like music. Idk.  
> BUT I am gonna make one of those trailer things (that lame people do) and post it in the end notes with the last chapter. The idea I'm hoping to get across makes me want to scream so I REALLY hope it does the same to you guys.
> 
> *evil laughter* i want u all on the edges of ur seats waitin for dat first chapter
> 
> RANT TIME:  
> Okay so I had that meeting today with all the people I'm touring with and the guide (my bae, she's my old English teacher and she's great) introduced me as one of her old travellers who "knows how things go". Which is true. I know the struggles of domestic flights and international flights. I know the struggles of jet lag and bringing too little money to an expensive ass country. Well, there's a dad going with us and his daughter..I think? It might be his son. Anyway, he and his wife are going with their kid. He was like, "Well how much do you think I should have, money?"
> 
> And I spoke aloud and said, "I'd bring at least $500 just to be safe, because by the time you get over there and find the shops all of it's going out the window. But you have to remember that the exchange rate is lower so you'll end up with more once it's converted."
> 
> And his wife goes, "I find it hilarious he's asking these questions, because he's been to Australia before. He knows the ropes."
> 
> On the inside, I was just like "then why did you fucken ask????? shut the hell up then??? stop bragging???" which on the inside I wanted to hate this dude for bragging but at the same time I was like "youre not better than anyone here, I've been to more countries and cities than you can count on your dumbass fingers so you might as well shove them up your ass" OBVIOUSLY I didn't actually say that but I was thinking it.
> 
> And then another bitch wanted to say we should all get tetanus shots because her trip to Cancun required it, like honey we aren't going to Mexico. We're going on the other side of the hemisphere. Please shut up.
> 
> NOT EVEN MENTIONING THE GIRL AT THE END OF THE TABLE THAT I KEPT CATCHING STARING AT ME. like stop bye
> 
> I was just a bitch to everyone in my head all day and I'm REALLY rambling at this point and need to stop. Sorry haha.
> 
> ANYWAYS hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow. Stay beautiful and Ily all. Leave a kudos if you haven't already (ALMOST 1000 WOW IM DYING) and drop a comment saying how god awful annoying I am :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, phew. last chapter. Wowie. I am so happy and I feel so accomplished and I really want to thank every single person who pressed kudos, who commented, over and over again when you obviously didn't have to. I just really want to say thank you for everything.
> 
> Of course, Dean and Cas have a shit ton of things going on and this is not the end of their story. I'm not sure when I'll post the first chapter of Quake, but I'll do as I normally do and reply to your comments.
> 
> However I won't be replying to your comments from the last chapter immediately, I'll reply tonight because i have to be at work in an hour and it's hailing outside and just, yeah.
> 
> Anyways! Got a surprise for you all in the end notes. I hope you all enjoy it. :)
> 
> Much love xox Emily

One week later brings them to Anna’s private office. Things have been slow. John was admitted into the hospital in critical condition and they weren’t even sure if he’s going to live through the trauma Cas induced on his face. Mary has been by his side the entire time. She only called once to let Dean know John would end up being okay, but it would take a while. Dean couldn’t really find it in himself to feel sorry. Like Cas said, John deserved every hit. Mary didn’t seem to disagree.

Sam doesn’t know it’s Cas who beat John almost to death. The story that was told to him was John got in a car crash. Sam’s upset, but Dean knows he’ll be okay. They even went fishing, of all things, a couple of times at the old lake where John used to take Dean before he presented, when things were good.

Anna’s office is sterile like any other doctor’s office. It’s chilly, and everything is white and gray. Cas is by his side, and Dean’s knee is bouncing.

After a week of thinking, of Cas trying to talk him out of yearly injections, Dean is finally starting to doubt himself; what he signed up for.

When Anna walks in, she has a box in her hands. Inside, it has an empty, sterile needle still in packaging, a vial of clear liquid, gloves, and alcohol swabs. Anna smiles at them when she enters, her entire smile lighting up the room.

“Hey, boys. How are you?” She asks, placing the gray box on the countertop by the sink.

“Good. How are you, Anna?” Cas answers, because all Dean can do is shrug. His mind is too set on worrying about the needle, about everything, to answer. Anna nods and says how well she’s doing, and she asks Dean if he’s ready.

Dean’s unable to answer until after Anna has washed her hands and put her gloves on, the rubber slapping to her wrists.

Dean jumps when Cas nudges him slightly. “N-No,” he finally gulps out. “I don’t...I don’t want the uh, the uh, injections anymore.” Dean shakes his head when Anna looks at him, and when Cas looks at him. “I’d..I’d rather have pills.”

Anna slowly looks down at her box and frowns, then back to Dean. “Daily ones or weekly?”

“D-Daily, like I’m on now.”

Anna nods, and smiles softly. “It’s very brave of you, Dean. In fact, I believe daily doses are better than yearly. They’re less effective, and if you’re worried about pregnancy problems, there are less with those.”

“But..but still problems?” Dean asks quietly. Anna nods, sympathetically.

“Yes, with any suppressant, there will be opportunities for problems to arise.” She says softly. “I can write you for a prescription brand, or you can continue buying them. They’re cheaper if I prescribe them.”

Dean nods, knee still bouncing. “The second one.”

“Of course.” Anna says as she takes her gloves back off. “I’ll be right back.”

As the door clicks shut, Dean slouches into Cas’ warm side and sighs. “I’m glad you’re not doing this.” Cas says quietly.

“Me too.” Dean mumbles, twiddling his thumbs. Cas covers his hand with his own and rubs circles into the back, soothingly. Dean sighs again, eyes drifting shut as the stress pours out of him. He jumps when Cas’ phone starts buzzing, and the name Mary Winchester comes up on the screen.

Cas passes it to Dean, who answers it. “Hey,”

“Dean,” Mary says from the other side, her voice smooth as silk. “May I come visit you and Cas at your room?”

Dean’s taken aback by the question, but nods, before he realizes she can’t see him. “Of course. We’re at the doctor’s appointment right now, so we won’t be back for a little bit. Come around in maybe an hour, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, sweetie. I love you.”

Dean closes his eyes and almost leans into the receiver. “I love you, too, mom.” After he hangs up, he passes the phone to Cas. “She’s gonna come back to the room in about an hour.”

“Of course, but what for?”

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugs.

“We have to be getting home, soon. Perhaps she’ll come visit.”

“I hope so.” Dean says, just as Anna comes back in with a piece of paper.

“Alrighty, you boys can get on out of here. Here’s your prescription. Just drop it off at a pharmacy and they can fill it for you. I gave you one refill, just in case, so there’s enough there for a year.”

Dean nods, and smiles. “Thank you, Anna.”

“No problem, Dean.” She grins. “I’ll be seeing you guys soon – my vacation time is almost here!”

Cas laughs wholeheartedly and pulls Anna into a hug. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Okay, brother. Be careful out there until I’m there to save your butt.”

“Will do,” Cas grumbles, pulling Dean over by the hand. After their goodbyes, they drop it off at the pharmacy inside the office where they sit around for thirty minutes doing nothing but talking and leaning into each other’s touch until the woman calls Dean’s name.

These suppressants are slightly stronger than drugstore, but they’re only daily, so Dean can skip if he’s having a day in with Cas.

His heat is still a month away, but he hopes for plenty of those anyways.

Back at the hotel, Dean goes ahead and packs his things. He plans on saying goodbye to his mom when she’s here, and stopping by the house where Sam is surely home alone reading to say goodbye, too. He’s not too frightened of this one, however, because he knows they’ll come around, and if they don’t, he will.

When Mary gets there, she’s slightly crying, but she’s smiling.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Dean frowns, rushing over to wrap her in his arms. In the past months, he’s grown. Now he’s taller than her and he’s slowly gaining on Cas.

“Nothing, nothing. They cleared John for discharge and….I’m going to file for divorce.”

Dean gapes, eyes widening and stomach almost dropping. “What? Why?”

“Oh, sweetie, they way he treats you. I can’t stand it. I won’t have it, not with my baby.” She shakes her head. “Sam will still be around him, I’m sure, but I don’t want him around you. I don’t really even want him around me, now, after what he said to you.”

“But, mom–”

“No, buts. I know what I’m doing. Now, what did the doctor say?”

Dean tries to blink away the surprise of the subjects changing so fast and stutters. “I--uh, um. I got daily ones, instead. I don’t wanna do the injections anymore.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Mary pecks his cheek, and hugs him tightly. “I’m sure you’re happy about that, Cas.” Mary peers just around Dean where Cas is packing his own back.

“Yes, ma’am.” Cas can hear Cas’ slight smile and smiles to himself.

Mary quickly frowns at the packed bags, then turns back to Dean. “Are you two leaving?”

“Yeah, um, things are getting out of hand again in Oklahoma without their Alpha.” Dean laughs awkwardly. Mary quickly nods, an understanding smile on her face.

“Of course. Sammy and I will have to stop and visit you in a few weeks, then. If you can handle us?”

“We have spare rooms,” Cas calls, “Stay as long as you want, Mary.”

With that, Mary smiles and kisses Dean’s cheek goodbye. Dean’s almost teary at seeing her go, but with her promise and now knowing John won’t be around to bully him anymore, he’s really too satisfied and happy to cry.

Sam is just happy Dean will be coming back and they’ll be visiting them in Oklahoma, as well. Sam shoves his favorite book into Dean’s hands and demands him to read it so Sam won’t give away any spoilers when he talks about it next. Dean promises, and starts reading it on the way over.

Back in Oklahoma, Dean moves the rest of his things into Cas’ bedroom and collapses beside Cas when he’s done. It’s late now, sun long since gone down, and Dean whines against Cas’ side.

When Cas turns over to look at him, Dean presses his lips to Cas’ open mouth. Immediately their tongues clash, Cas gaining the dominance, but Dean doesn’t mind. Cas rolls Dean over to his back, straddling him, and pulls on the hem of Dean’s shirt. Their mouths break apart just long enough for the shirt to slip over Dean’s head, and their mouths are back on each other once more.

With a sigh through his nose, Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ neck and pulls him closer. He rocks his hips up once, and Cas gets the signal right away. Cas’ hands slip under the hem of Dean’s pants and start pulling them down until Dean kicks them off at the end of the bed.

As Cas’ tongue trails the roof of Dean’s mouth, Dean hooks his toes in Cas’ sweats and pushes them down Cas’ long legs. Cas kicks them off all the same, and moans roughly into Dean’s mouth when Dean grabs his semi-hard cock in his hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“Want you, Cas,” Dean breathes into Cas’ mouth. Cas hardens in his palm and moans into his mouth, hands squeezing his hips.

Cas slowly nudges Dean’s knees apart until he’s situated between them. Cas pulls on Dean’s pouty bottom lip and nips it, eyes stormy and shadowed as they look into Dean’s. Cas trails open, wet kisses down from Dean’s ear to his collarbone, sucking and licking and biting a trail of marks all the way down.

Dean moans and whimpers, Omega dick hard and curled against his stomach. He bucks beneath Cas, just barely feeling the soft brush of their cocks when he lifts high. Cas growls in his chest and holds him down by the hips as his mouth closes over a taut nipple, teeth working over it and elongating it as far as he can until the skin is wet and angry.

Dean mewls beneath him, “Please, Cas. C’mon.”

Cas chuckles darkly and kisses down to his hips despite. He leans up and breathes, panting, on Dean’s cock as he grabs the base and trails one, long lick up the shaft. Dean gasps and bucks, fingernails digging into the sheets and gripping hard.

Cas expertly lavishes him, sucking him in until the head hits the back of his throat and then out again. He hollows his cheeks and keeps going until Dean’s entire, freckled body is flushed and he’s panting under Cas’ expert hands and mouth.

Finally, Cas’ fingers trail down to Dean’s hole, already wet with slick. The smell is thick in the room, having not taken suppressants that day. He smells like Dean, and it makes Cas’ mouth water.

Cas slides one digit in, then two, scissoring until Dean’s muttering threats of coming under his breath.

Cas kisses the comments away and spreads Dean’s thighs wide with his knees until the tendons pull in his legs. Dean gasps as Cas slides in, thrusting softly as his hands grab Dean’s knees and push them until his thighs are touching his chest.

Dean gasps into Cas’ mouth and groans, toes curling by Cas’ stomach and eyes squeezing shut.

“Go faster.” Dean mutters, bucking his hips up and high into it.

“Someone is demanding,” Cas teases as he runs his tongue around Dean’s thick lips. Dean blindly bites at him, managing to snag Cas’ bottom lip and tug.

“C’mon,” Dean mutters, bucking again. Cas laughs softly into his mouth and lets his chest hold down Dean’s legs as he reaches his hands up to rake through Dean’s damp hair. Cas does as he’s told and quickens the pace, hardens it even, making it perfect. He doesn’t tease anymore; goes straight for the finish line with Dean mewling and begging and crying out beneath him.

Cas growls as his knot begins to swell, and thrust in a few more hard, deep thrusts that hit Dean’s prostate hard every time. It brings tears to Dean’s eyes as he comes over his stomach, and then Cas’ knot is swelling and catching until all he can do is rock inside as his come fills Dean, trapping it.

Cas kisses him hazily, and lets his burning thighs down. Cas rolls them over until Dean is on top of him, and pulls the sheets to their clammy shoulders.

**Dean drifts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line honestly hurts me. I can't say I was crying because I wasn't and I'm more excited for the next installment than sad that I'm ending this one.
> 
> and I saw we got to 1000 kudos! Seriously one of my dreams have come true. My next dream will be to complete this series. I'm so happy and excited and I love you all with all my butt and heart. <3 :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is that thingy I made, please excuse the lameass copyright thing at the end I'm a cheapass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZ1-jIVNtC8)
> 
>  
> 
> Since I have to be at work soon, I'll reply to all the comments on the last chapter tonight when I get home (about 11pm NY time)
> 
> See you then.
> 
>  
> 
> ....
> 
>  
> 
> (SORRY I HAD TO)
> 
> XOX mUUCH LOVE


	28. QUAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to delete this tomorrow or so!

In the sequel to Drift, Dean and Cas find their happy. It's the rainbow after a storm, but another storm, larger and more viscous, has yet to come.

You can find the sequel here: [clickie CLICKIE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3714823/chapters/8224321)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr>](http://jensensperkynipples.tumblr.com/)   
>  [playlist](http://8tracks.com/twoblackcadillacs/drift)


End file.
